Torn
by DragonChild157
Summary: Jean, Wolverine, and the Nightcrawler are sent to pick up a kid in the X-Jet. But this pick up is anything but routine! Troubles abound right from the start. Can the X-Men get to the boy before his friends and family kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier sighed. Yes there it was again. It was a mutant. It had to be. But the readings were wrong…All he could tell about this mutant was that it was young, male, and very frightened. He opened his mind, searching for Jean.

_**Jean. There is a new mutant in need of our help. I am placing the coordinates in the x-jet now. Please get Kurt and Logan and retrieve him.**_

"Yes sir." Jean said aloud in the kitchen. "Ororo, the Professor is sending me out to pick up a boy. Can you get that out of the oven when it's done?" She asked, gesturing at the stove.

Ororo glanced up from the book she had been reading. "Hmm?"

Jean laughed. "I _said_, could you please get those out of the oven when they're done? The Professor's calling me to go do a pick-up!"

"Of course, Jean." Ororo agreed.

Jean walked over and tilted the book up slightly to see the cover. "Poetry?"

Ororo nodded. "Hank recommended this author, Helen Lowerie Marshall. She is quite good. I like her work so far. Very insighteful. Do you have any idea when you will be back?"

Jean shook her head. " 'fraid not. The professor didn't say." She undid the strings of her apron and hung it on a peg by the door. "I gotta go get the guys. See you later 'roro!"

Ororo waved and went back to her book. Jean made her way upstairs and down a set of hallways. She stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside.

Jean turned the knob and leaned around the door. "Kurt? The professor needs us to do a pick up. The coordinates are set and the jets prepped and ready. We just need to grab Logan and go."

The blue furred mutant nodded. "What do we know about this mutant?"

Jean shook her head. "Very little. Cerebro's having a hard time getting a reading. All he can tell us is that the mutant is young, male, and scared out of his wits."

Kurt scampered upside down across the jungle gym attached to his ceiling and turned off the lights, lava lamp, and radio. "I will be down in a moment Jean! But you might have trouble getting Logan. He said earlier that he would be going hunting. Could we take Peter instead?"

"Nice try elf." Logan said from behind Jean. "You don't lose the Wolverine that easy. The prof. called me in. Let me get my costume and I'll meet you down in the hangar." As the cantankerous Logan stalked away, Jean heard him mutter.

"Thank god almighty Scott aint comin'. He can't pilot food to his mouth let alone a jet across th' flamin' sky!"

She shook her head. The rivalry between Logan and Scott annoyed her more than either really knew. She knew they fought over her. As if she were a prize that could be stolen by a show of strength.

"Men." She muttered.

"What mien friend?" Kurt asked, coming out of the room.

Jean shook her head and started walking down the hall beside him. "Nothing Kurt. Just thinking aloud."

Kurt nodded. He quietly jumped up on the banister and walked along it on his hands with a practiced ease that an Olympic gymnast would have envied. "Jean?" He stopped and offered her a hand, balancing on his left. "Can I give you a lift Jean? If there is nothing you must get from the mansion, I can 'port us down to the hangar bay."

Jean nodded and gave him her hand. He flipped his feet down so that he was now crouching on the banister and gave her a smile. A popping noise, a puff of blue smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air around them. One moment she was standing on the landing of the mansion stairs, the next, she was standing in the concrete hanger below the mansion.

"Thanks Kurt. Can you get the engine going?"

Kurt nodded and Jean ducked into the locker room off the side of the hanger that had been set aside for the ladies. Jean quickly shimmied into her costume, while a brush she was moving with her mind ran itself through her hair. _**Being able to move stuff with your mind definitely had its perks sometimes**_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt teleported inside the jet and began flicking the appropriate switches to get the engines going. Though neither knew it, Kurt was in silent agreement with Logan. He preferred anyone to fly the plane over Scott. It wasn't that he disliked Scott, though they were not what you could call best friends, he mused. Scott could be such a pain sometimes. And the fact that, second only to Xavier, Scott was the leader of the X-men very often went to his head. But he was a good man, and loyal. Kurt was grateful to count Scott among his friends.<p>

He glanced out the window of the cockpit and saw Wolverine coming into the hanger. Jean stepped out of the girls locker room, striking as always in her form fitting costume. Kurt took his seat in the co-pilots chair and waited for them to board. While he would never be comfortable piloting the jet, he could do it if he had to, and he was a fair co-pilot. _**And anything is better than asking Logan to. **_He thought.

As far as anyone knew, Logan didn't know how to fly, and he didn't care to learn. Kurt was convinced that Logan was afraid of flying. _**If he is he masters it quite well**_, he thought. The one time Scott had tried to force Logan to learn, Logan had calmly popped his claws and said, "Listen Summers. You wanna try forcin' me ta learn to fly, I'll turn ya inta shish kabob. Got it?" Scott had never brought it up again.

Jean and Wolverine climbed up into the ship and took their places.

"All set?" Jean asked. Kurt nodded.

"Then let's get goin'! I been itchin' for some action!" growled Wolverine from the back seats.

The jet slowly rose from its resting place and moved along the hanger towards the door. They shot through the opening and leapt up into the clear blue sky. Behind him, Kurt's keen ears picked up a groan from Wolverine.

"Cripes, I should'a tracked the mountain lion an told the prof. to shove it."

Kurt chuckled. Wolverine heard it and glared at him, but the effect was wasted on the back of Kurt's head. He took a deep breath and dug his fingers into the armrests of his chair. _**Get a grip Logan**_. He growled to himself.

* * *

><p>It took them a little over two hours to reach their destination, a small town in Illinois called Garsdale, population 251.<p>

It was dark by the time they got there. The address the professor had given them was a neat little white house on the outskirts of town. It even had a white picket fence out front. The plan had been to land the jet outside town in a field and walk back in. Kurt would use his image inducer and Jean would wear a trench coat. Wolverine absolutely refused to hide his colors and had opted for slinking in shadows and jumping roofs while the other two went to the house and got a bead on the mutant they had come to find.

They needn't have bothered. When they arrived at the house there was a huge mob of people gathered outside. And they were angry. Very angry.

"We'll find out what's going on Wolverine. Sit tight up there." Jean said into her com-link.

She and Kurt slipped into the crowd. "What's going on?" Jean called to a man in the crowd.

"Some 'mutie' freak put Police Chief Thompson's lil' girl in a coma. We're gonna hunt that freak down an see that, he gets what's comin' to him!"

"Vaht does this mutant look like?" Kurt inquired. "We will aid in the search."

The man grinned nastily and led them through the crowd. "Where you folks from?" He hollered over the noise of the crowd.

"New York!" Kurt hollered back. "We are here to pick up a friend."

The man nodded and pointed to a large man in jeans and a flannel shirt, pouring over a map with several other men. They had gridded the map and were dividing the mob into smaller search parties. The big man patted the shotgun in the crook of his arm. "And remember, if you find him, let us know. We don't want anyone to miss out on the fun." He said, his voice colored by an Irish accent.

"Patrick! Got a pair of out-o-towner's offering to help search, but they need ta know what he looks like." The man they had spoken to called.

Patrick glanced up and fished his wallet out of his pocket. He took a picture out of it, handed it over and went back to his map. The man handed the photo to Jean. Kurt leaned in close to see.

It was a family picture. Patrick was there, along with a woman and three children. Two boys and a girl. The man planted a finger on one of the boys.

"That's him there. The dirty little scumbag."

He had singled out the oldest. The boy appeared to be fourteen or fifteen. His sun-streaked curly red hair, his tan skin, and muscular frame all testified that he was an active boy. Probably the outdoors type. A brilliant smile lit his face, but there was a sadness in his brilliant green eyes that could be seen, even in the photograph.

"He's Patricks son?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Patrick had finished and now turned his attention to them. "No. He is _not_ my son. I only have one son, and that'd be Jeremy." He tapped on the younger boy in the picture. "This…." He tapped the picture of the older boy. "…animal.. 'tis not my kid. My eldest is dead, and so help me I'm gonna kill the beast that did it!"

Jean starred at him speechless. _**How could he say that? How could he turn on this boy he had raised from infancy?**_Kurt put a hand on Jeans arm, giving a warning squeeze. He knew what humans were capable of. He had seen it first hand in Germany, the few times he had ventured outside the circus.

They were assigned a search party and began looking. "Wolverine." Jean said over the com. "That was the house where the boy lived. Get inside, get his scent, find him before this mob does!"

"Count on it." Wolverine growled. "And you better hope that prick of a father doesn't run across my path."

"A small part of me wishes he would." Kurt said. "But the rest of me prays that Wolverine never gets his chance. For if he does, we can only pray that God has mercy on Patrick's soul!" Jean nodded, and they went back to the search.

* * *

><p>On a rooftop nearby, Wolverine was watching the house. After a few moments careful scrutiny, he climbed down and made his way across the road. The trellis on the left side of the house, and an open window on the second floor offered the best option. Once inside, he paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust. The pink and white paint and the multitude of little stuffed animals on the bed identified this as the little girls room.<p>

He silently crossed the floor and stepped out into the dark hallway. He could hear a woman and two children, a boy and a girl, downstairs. And he knew that the father was out helping the search parties. That meant for now he had the upstairs to himself. He hoped the kids didn't have an early bedtime.

He made his way silently down the hall, opening doors, glancing inside to see if it was a bedroom, and moving on when it wasn't. Near the end of the hall, he found what he was looking for. Toy cars on the floor, band posters on the walls, and a set of bunk beds said this was the room he was looking for. The top bunk had a stuffed dinosaur at the foot of it and a bedspread covered in pictures of loony cartoon characters. That was probably the younger boys bed. The bottom bunk was larger. A camouflage blanket sat in a heap on the end and the sheets were plain blue. Wolverine picked up the pillow and held it against his nose, drawing in the scent. Kid wore cologne. That made his job all the easier.

He slipped back out of the house, casting around for the scent. _There_. He silently climbed down and followed the scent into the night.

* * *

><p>Back inside the house, Jeremy furtively slipped another roll into his messenger bag. His little sister Ericka was getting their coats, hats, and boots. They had only been told that Rhett was missing, not that he was a mutant. And the two had decided that they were going to help look for him. Jeremy furtively slipped out onto the back porch.<p>

Little Ericka was already there, all bundled up and clutching a flashlight in one hand and her stuffed rabbit Mr. Bun in the other. Jeremy quickly pulled on his coat, hat, and shoes and picked his own flashlight and bag up again. The two quietly snuck around the side of the house and rode their bicycles up the street. _**We're coming Rhett. We're coming!**_

* * *

><p>It was in the late hours of the night that two calls came. The first was from Wolverine.<p>

"Jean, Kurt, I got 'im." Logan's rough voice said bluntly over the com-link. "Kid was smart. Doubled back on his tracks an left a bunch of false trails. He's hidin' out in the basement of his house!"

"On our way." Jean answered. "Any idea what his power is?"

"Well he aint a teleporter like the fuzzy elf over there. Other'n that I aint got a clue."

Jean nodded, relieved. The last thing they needed was another Kurt, fuzzy or no. "Ok Wolverine, sit tight, we'll be there as soon as we can."

The second call was from Patrick's wife, Mrs. Donahue. He paused in his search as his phone went off. As the rest of the search party respectfully came to a halt to wait for their leader, Jean and Kurt began stealthily edging back and away.

Patrick Donahue flipped the phone open when he saw the caller ID said it was the home phone. "Hello?...Slow down now Mary…..Ok, I'll be home as soon as we can!" He flipped the phone shut and grabbed the radio off his belt.

"Listen up lads! Mary just found the creature hidin' in our basement! She's locked it in an is waitin' for us men folk t' get back and take care of the beast! Move out!"

Jean and Kurt looked at each other in horror. Of all the rotten luck! The same man from earlier in the evening clapped Kurt on the back. "Now you city folks can see how the country folk deal with the muties! We do it right!"

They were swept away with what was quickly becoming a mob. They allowed it. After all, they were all going to the same place.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Donahue was waiting at the door when they arrived. The minute she saw Patrick she rushed out to him with a frightened cry. "Patrick!"<p>

Patrick pushed her aside, intent on getting into the house and dealing with what he found there. "It's alright now Mary, I'll deal wit' the monster. He's in the basement ye said?"

Mary nodded as they all entered the house. "Yes but…."

Patrick wasn't paying any attention. He stormed through the living room, into the kitchen and flung open the basement door, leveling his shotgun at the empty darkness.

"COME OUT!" He screamed into the dark stairwell, his Irish accent becoming more pronounced in his agitation. There was a worlds worth of pain, betrayal, and rage in his voice. "COME UP OUT O THE DARK YE FELL CREATURE!"

"Patrick, stop!" Mrs. Donahue cried, flinging herself on his arm, and pulling the gun away from the doorway. "HE HAS ERICKA AND JEREMY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick's eyes widened. "What! How?"

Mrs. Donahue was crying, almost in hysterics. "After I called you, I went up to check on the kids. It looked like they were asleep in their beds, but something didn't feel right. So I checked. It was just pillows under the blankets!"

Kurt touched Mrs. Donahue's shoulder. "Mrs. Donahue. How do you know he has them?"

"Where else could they be?" she wailed.

"I do not know." Kurt answered. "But just because he is hiding in your basement does not mean he has them. It is a simple matter to learn the truth." He met her eyes earnestly. "Mrs. Donahue. Vhat is the boy's name?"

She stared at him uncomprehending. "Jeremy. My son's name is Jeremy. And my little girl is Ericka."

Kurt shook his head. "Not them." He pointed to the open doorway. "His name. Vhat is his name?"

Mrs. Donahue sniffled. "Oh. _His _name was Rhett."

Kurt nodded. "My thanks." He went to the head of the stairs. Jean touched his arm, concerned. He smiled and patted her hand. "It is alright Jean. He von't hurt me." She let go and he turned his attention to the dark basement. "Is there a light?"

Mrs. Donahue shook her head. "No. He smashed the bulb when I went downstairs earlier."

Kurt nodded. "Rhett?" He called. "Rhett! Can you hear me?"

"I hear ye." A faint voice answered.

Jean didn't like the faintness of it. When had he last eaten? Had a drink of water? Was he injured?

Kurt must have been thinking along the same lines. "Are you hurt?"

There was a short silence. "I…I don't know." The voice answered, shaking. "I can't tell. …..Somethin's wrong with me."

Jean saw several faces in the mob soften. Kurt was buying time. By getting Rhett to talk to him, he was forcing the townspeople to _listen_. The voice coming up from the stairwell was not the voice of a monster, to be hated and feared. It was the voice of a frightened teenager, hiding in the basement of a house that was once and still should have been his safe haven. Now it was only a place of fear and terror.

__Kurt stepped forward onto the first stair. "Rhett. If I give you my vord, that no harm will befall you unless provoked, may I come downstairs?"

"Will they come with you?" There was no mistaking the fear in his voice, and no need to ask who _they_ were.

"Not this time." Kurt answered.

"You can come down."

Patrick Donahue offered the shotgun to Kurt as he began his descent. Kurt recoiled from the weapon and shook his head, continuing down into the dark.

He felt his feet touch the cool concrete of the basement floor and looked around. His eyes were stronger than those of a normal human, and it took less time for them to adjust to the murky basement.

"Rhett? Vhere are you?"

"Over here." Rhett's quiet voice answered.

Kurt turned left and moved toward the faint light he saw coming from behind something white. As he came nearer, he realized that it was a washer. Beside it stood the dryer. They had been pulled out from the wall to form a sort of stockade. A faint light was coming up from behind the wall they created. Kurt peeked over and into the space behind them. The sight that met his eyes was both bizarre and heartrending.

The teen was curled up on his side on the cold concrete with his back to the wall. His hands clutched at his side and his breathing was shallow and hissed with pain. He was barefoot and wore only a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Kurt could see goose bumps standing up on the boys bare arms as he lay there shivering. Kurt couldn't be certain, but it seemed every ten seconds or so, a stronger shiver, almost a ripple, moved across the boy's body from head to toe.

"Rhett?"

The boy started and raised his head in fear. Kurt carefully climbed up onto the dryer, wanting to help Rhett but not wanting to alarm or provoke him. "It's all right Rhett. I am not here to hurt you. May I come in?"

Above, Patrick frowned. Their basement was all one room. What did that guy mean by come in? Was the mutant hiding in the storage chest? He shook his head and continued to listen.

Downstairs Rhett grimaced and nodded. "Who are ye?" He asked.

Kurt hopped down behind the washer and dryer. "My name is Kurt Wagner. Come, let us set you upright mien froind." He slipped his arm beneath Rhett's shoulders and helped him sit up and lean back against the wall. Rhett gasped and tears jumped into his eyes.

"Vhere does it hurt?" Kurt asked.

Rhett winced. "My side."

Kurt gently pulled Rhett's hands and T-shirt out of the way. He pressed against Rhett's ribs as gently as he could with his fingers, but Rhett still sucked in a breath at the touch. A large amount of deep black, red, and purple bruising was on his ribs and side. Another one of those full body shivers rippled across Rhett's body.

"Vhat happened to you?"

".. Janice was here…I was holdin' her hand…" Rhett panted. "Jan…her eyes got wide, and she passed out…Jus' as mother walked in…I changed…right in front of 'er in the livin' room... She screamed… threw her bowl of…glass paperweights at me." He winced again. "Is it bad?"

"That your family vould harm you in this manner? Yes." Kurt answered. "Are your injuries serious? I am not certain. Jean und Hank are the doctors, not me. But they do need tending!" He looked up at Rhett's face and fell back in surprise. "Mien Got! Your face…!"

Rhett nodded. "Aye….I know." His face, though still decidedly his, was now that of a teenage girl. The features were softened, the lips a more rosy color, the nose was smaller, and the lashes fuller. His hair was slightly thicker, and had more curl to it. A quick once over showed that the rest of his body had followed suit. He had taken on the slim proportions and slender, delicate hands and feet typical of a girl. And his chest was no longer flat by any means.

Kurt shook his head and resumed his examination of Rhett's ribs. Rhett flinched. "…I canna' control it Kurt. I keep changin'. One moment I'm normal, an the next I'm this!"

His voice became softer and lighter when he changed to a girl, Kurt noted. It was still his voice, just the feminine version.

Kurt sighed and sat back, letting Rhett's shirt fall back into place. "Do not be frustrated. Control comes vhith practice. Having only powered up just yesterday, I doubt you have had much." He put his hand on Rhett's shoulder. "Rhett. Jeremy und Ericka are missing. I think they might have gone searching for you. Do you know where they might have gone?"

"What! When?"

Kurt quickly explained.

Upstairs, Patrick's hands tightened on his shotgun. So they weren't down there! If that was the case, then as soon as that guy from New York was clear, he was going to go down there and blow Rhett's head off!

"Do you know vhere they vent?" Kurt asked again.

"No, nothing certain." Rhett answered. "I have an idea, little else. There was a place we used to go, a hideout that no one but us knew. They might have gone there if they were searching for me."

"How far away is this place?"

"It is in the wood on the outskirts o town. Two miles at th' most."

Kurt nodded. "Could you lead us there?"

Rhett swallowed uneasily, his eyes flicking toward the stairs and the silhouettes at the head of them. But he nodded. The ripple flowed across his body again, and he was a boy once more. "Aye. I'd walk across hot coals for th' lil tykes. But I'll be needin' your help t' stand!"

Kurt crouched beside him and he slipped Rhett's arm across Kurt's shoulders. Kurt put his own arm around Rhett's waist and began to lift. Rhett soon discovered that this would be a painful process. If Kurt supported him on the left side, Rhett's injuries would be pressed against Kurt. If Kurt supported him from the right side, his hand would be settled squarely in the middle of Rhett's wound.

"Hold me up on the left, it hurt less." Rhett said.

Kurt helped him up over the appliances. "Vhy did you pull those out from the vall?"

"Did you see father's shotgun? If he started shootin', I did'na want to be an easy target."

Kurt shook his head sadly. They made it to the foot of the stairs and began making their way up them. Kurt was careful to take Rhett up the stairs on a diagonal, so that his body was in between Rhett and the gun.

"Jean." He called as they neared the top. "I think his ribs are broken. Could you give me a hand?"

Jean carefully pulled Rhett's free arm across her own shoulders. Turning, she found a gun pointed at her. She glared at Patrick. "Mr. Donahue. Exactly what do you think you're doing waving that gun around in my face?"

"What makes ye think he aint fakin' his injury?" He growled. "Mutants lie an cheat. It's what they do." He shook his head angrily and jabbed the barrel of the gun at them. "No. This one will not leave the house alive."

"Dummkopf!" Kurt swore. He caught hold of Rhett's shirt and jerked it up, causing Rhett to gasp and bringing tears to his eyes. "Does this look fake to you!" Kurt cried, glaring at the two Donahue's. "This is sickening!" He shook his head. "You vould not treat an _animal _with this cruelty. _This is your child!_"

There was a moment of thundering silence. Then Rhett shifted to a girl again with a low moan. Jean gasped, and there were startled yells and murmurs coming from the crowd. _**Of all the rotten timing. **_Jean thought. _**Kurt was reaching them!**_

She steeled herself and spoke. "No matter which way you look at it Patrick, you can't kill Rhett. You need him to help you find Jeremy and Ericka. We can deal with this family feud later."

Mrs. Donahue put a hand on her husband's arm. "Patrick…"

He glanced at her, then returned his glare to the X-Men. After several _long_ minutes, he slowly lowered his gun. "We find the children. If they're hurt, I'll blow ye brains all the way down to hell!"

Rhett nodded wearily. "Tis fair enough father. Let's go find the wee things."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fellas, still trying to figure this system out so bear with me. PLEASE reveiw! I need to know what people think so my wrighting can get better! I don't own the X-men ( I wish I did!), but I do own Rhett and his family and home town. If you wan't to use them, ASK FIRST!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jeremy was tired. His legs ached from pedaling his bike. He glanced at his watch. Nearly three o clock in the morning. Where else could they look? Where else could Rhett be?<p>

"Jeremy! I'm tired! How long till we find Rhett?" Ericka asked pedaling her pretty pink and white bike up beside him.

Once again Jeremy uttered a silent prayer of thanks that she now rode a bike. Even if she did still use training wheels. Her tricycle never would have been able to keep up. They pulled to a stop and he looked at her. Really looked at her. She looked half dead. She had been neat and clean and her hair had been in pigtails when they left the house. Now her clothes were dirty and torn, and she had scrapes on her hands. A few cobwebs were still clinging to her hair, and tufts were sticking out from her braids. _**I probly don't look a sight better.**_ He thought.

"I don't know Ericka. But we can't give in. We _have_ to keep looking. We have to find him!" He pulled the water bottle out of its holster on the body of his bike and offered it to her. She took it eagerly.

"I don't know where else to look." Jeremy said, sadly looking up at the stairs, as if perhaps they would tell him where his brother was hidden.

Erika finished her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What about 'House O the Wee Folk?" she asked, handing the bottle back to him.

He stared at her, stunned. "Of course!" Rhett would go there. If bad men were chasing him, he would go there. He would feel safe there. He should have thought of that before! "Come on Ericka! He has to be there!" They started pedaling again.

Ericka reached over and tugged his sleeve, nearly crashing herself in the process. "Do you think a Pooka got him? Or maybe he stepped in a fairy ring? Is that why Rhett didn't come home?" She righted herself but continued to look at him expectantly.

Jeremy shivered at the idea of having to deal with the folk this late at night. _**Or this early in the morning.**_ He thought ruefully. But he straightened his shoulders and glued a confident smile on his face for little Ericka's sake.

"Well, we'll know what to do if _that's_ what happened! Remember?"

"Put your coat on backwards or turn your shirt around to fool the Wee Folk." Ericka recited obediently. "Cross running water if the bad ones are after you. Don't get on the Pooka's back. And if you step in a fairy ring, remember what you're doing!" She looked over at Jeremy proudly.

"That's right!" Jeremy crowed. _**I forgot about putting the coat on backwards. I'm glad she brought it up!**_ He thrust harder against the pedals, turning onto the street that would take them out of town to the woods where the House of the Wee Folk was.

"Come on Ericka!" he called over his shoulder. "Let's go save Rhett!"

It didn't take them long to reach the woods. They parked their bikes against a tree just inside the woods. The same tree they used every time Rhett brought them here. It was perfect. There were even raised roots they could slip their bike chains under. As soon as she had finished chaining her bike, Ericka handed Jeremy Mr. Bun. She then quickly took her coat off and put it on backwards. Jeremy zipped it up and handed back Mr. Bun before following her example. They each pulled out their flashlights, and made their way deeper into the woods.

There was no path for them to follow. Truth be told you had to either be following someone, or know what the trail markers looked like in order to find the 'house'. It only took them fifteen minutes to get there, but the cold, dark, and forbidding feel of the woods made time seem to drag on. They rounded the last corner and stopped in astonishment.

The old house had always been a bizarre spectacle. Once it had been a normal two story house, but that had been long before anyone alive today remembered. Now it was a ramshackle thing. Trees, silver maples to be exact, grew up in and around this old house, supporting and preserving it through the long years. Branches grew in and out of windows, under balconies, and floors. Trunks supported ceilings and held up the walls.

The silver white leaves of the maples shone and glimmered in the pale light. It was breath taking, almost ethereal in its beauty. But tonight there was something new.

"Jeremy! There's a light in the window!" Ericka exclaimed, her eyes wide in wonder.

Jeremy nodded dumbly. He couldn't take his eyes off the house. "It's Rhett! It _has_ to be."

They hurried toward the house, hope and excitement swelling in their hearts. They had found him! The whole town was looking for him, but _they_ had found him!

They didn't bother trying to open the front door. They knew it wouldn't open. One of the trees inside had grown a branch right through the window set in the top of the door. It would never open again. Instead, they headed for an old tree off to one side. A hollow in the trunk had slowly deepened through the years, until it was a tunnel that went from one side to the other. It had been a simple matter for Rhett to make a new door where the tunnel met the wall. The tree had already weakened that section of the wall enough, a little careful cutting was all that was needed.

The scrambled through the tunnel, bent double, and burst into the brightly lit house….and froze in their tracks. The smiles on their faces and the happy cries on their lips died in an instant when they saw the occupant of the house.

"You're not Rhett!" Exclaimed Ericka. "What are you doing here?"

Jeremy tried to quiet her and pull her away back out the door.

The intruder smiled. "No. I am not Rhett. I am his hunter. And you are the bait!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the support! I don't own the X-Men (wish I did). Rhett, his family, and his hometown however are MINE. Just so's we're clear. LOL, enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>"He rides in th' truck bed." Growled Patrick.<p>

Kurt and Jean half helped, half lifted Rhett up into the truck. His foot slipped off the bumper, slamming his already much abused body down on the rim of the truck bed. He would have fallen if Jean hadn't braced herself. Kurt hauled the gasping Rhett up and over the back of the truck and into the bed.

"Ok?"

Rhett nodded but his face was pale. Jean climbed in and they settled Rhett against the cab of the pickup. The rest of the mob climbed into various other cars, vans, and pickups that had been gathered for tonight's excursion. Patrick climbed in the back with them, his shotgun resting easily in his hands. He sat in the back corner facing the other three. His shotgun's muzzle never once stopped pointing at Rhett's chest. The driver opened the window in the back of the cab.

"All set! Where to?"

"Head straight out of town." Rhett said, craning his neck to see. "Towards the woods. Stop when you reach the cross road sign that says Bourbonnais on it." He moaned and shifted to the girl form.

The driver shuddered and nodded and they set off. Jean huddled down into her coat, pressing her chin against her chest. She carefully slid her fingers up to her com link. "Wolverine." She whispered.

"I hear ya. What'd you want me to do?"

"Follow us. I'm jamming the com link open so you can hear everything that's going on at this end. But please stay hidden. I'd rather not make a fight out of this if there's any possible way."

She heard him growl in frustration. He didn't like this. She just hoped he didn't hate it too much or they were all in trouble.

"I'll do it." He growled after a moment. "But if it looks like things are goin' down the tubes I'm pullin' you out."

Jean sighed. "Ok. Just be sure there's no other way."

Kurt could hear the conversation through his own com-link. He understood. Wolverine had a right to be frustrated. Jean was basically asking him to sit on his hands! _**I vould feel much the same in his place.**_ He glanced at Rhett and frowned. The boy was shaking, his teeth chattering. Kurt turned his face into the wind. He could feel the breeze ruffling his fur. It _was _cold. But his fur and uniform had insulated him from it.

He twisted round to look in the truck. "Excuse me. It is very cold back here. Vould you mind if ve borrowed that blanket?" he asked, pointing to the one draped over the back seat. The driver nodded and Kurt pulled it out through the window. "Danka." Kurt called. The driver gave a slight wave of acknowledgement and focused on the road.

Kurt smiled and placed the blanket in Rhett's hands. "Here."

Rhett looked down at the blanket in his hands, then back at Kurt. "What about you? Aren't ye cold?"Kurt chuckled and shook his head. _**If only you knew.**_ He thought.

"Nien. I am dressed varmly enough. You use it."

Rhett winced and pulled the blanket around his slender frame. He shuddered and there was the boy again. "Why are ye doin' this?" he asked. "Ye were up there wit' the mob. Why're ye helpin' me?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd been up early the day before and he was running on empty.

He glanced up and realized that Mr. Donahue was listening carefully for his answer. _**Vhat to say? I cannot admit I am a mutant in front of Herr Donahue.**_

"My step sister." He said, leaning his head back against the cab. "She is a mutant. Und she can't turn her power off. Vhen her skin touches another's, she draws their life force out." He shook his head. "She cannot kiss a boyfriend, or shake your hand vithout vearing a glove. It is not her fault that she is the vay she is, und she takes great care not to hurt us. I have found there are good mutant's, und bad. Just like humans." He put a hand on Rhett's shoulder.

"You are a good boy. Or girl." He grinned as Rhett shifted yet again. "You vere just unlucky in your power."

Tears welled in Rhett's eyes. His father had never made a secret of his hatred for mutants. When he had realized that was what was happening to him, he had been filled with such despair, and self loathing. His father had always made it seem that having powers was the mutants fault. To hear Kurt say that it was not, in truth, his fault was a great burden off his heart. "Thank ye Kurt. Ye've no idea what that means t' me."

_**I know better than you vould believe.**_ Kurt thought. He glanced at Patrick out of the corner of his eye. _**I just pray Herr Donahue can learn to understand. If I read the boy correctly, Patrick is throwing away a fine son.**_

Kurt's words had indeed got Patrick thinking. Good mutants and bad? No. Not possible. All mutants were lying cheating scum, animalistic monsters that needed to be wiped from the face of the earth! What was it that guy had said? What was his name…..Kurt, yeah that was his name. What had he said when he came up out of the basement? "You wouldn't treat an animal with this cruelty"? You could bet money that he would not treat an animal with this cruelty. But a mutant? Mutants were lower than the good beasts the lord put upon this earth.

But what if…..No, mustn't think that. Mustn't go there. Mutants were beneath contempt. They were monstrous beasts. Nothing more. _**But still…**_he thought. _**What if…. **_

The truck pulled up and the driver stuck his head out the window. "We're here mutie. Now what?"

Rhett got up on his knees, craning his neck to see his surroundings. The driver frowned when he realized Rhett was the one wearing the blanket. _**Gonna have to burn that blanket later.**_ Rhett shuddered and shifted to a boy.

"Pull it over by th' trees. We have t' walk the rest o the way. Tis not far now."

The driver turned around and abruptly took his foot off the brake causing the pickup to lurch. Everyone in the back was thrown about, yelling in surprise or pain. "Sorry!" he yelled back.

"Sorry my foot." Jean grumbled, picking herself up. "He did that on purpose and he knows it." The truck stopped and turned off. The diver came around and dropped the tailgate for them this time. Kurt looked toward the woods and smiled. Unless he was mistaken, there was a faint silhouette there among the trees. _**I vonder how he vas able to keep up…he must have hid on one of the trucks.**_

Rhett seemed to have gotten his second wind. He wasn't leaning as heavily on Kurt as he had before. _**The fact that he's warm for the first time in several hours probably has something to do with it.**_ Jean thought.

With the wary townsfolk following close behind, Rhett led them to an oak standing on the outskirts of the wood. From there he led them straight into the woods. It wasn't long before they found the bike tree. Mrs. Donahue rushed forward with a cry to touch the bikes.

"Patrick! It's their bikes!" she whipped around and began calling into the surrounding woods. "Jeremy! Ericka! Answer me! Jeremy! Ericka! Answer me, please!"

"Mother…" Rhett reached out and touched her arm. She jerked away quickly with a frightened expression on her face. Rhett bowed his head. He shifted, and when he spoke again the soft lilting voice was filled with pain.

"They canna' here ye mother. The house is a ways away, an' the trees deaden th' sound." He crouched by one of the more gnarled roots, made a hooking motion with his finger, and stood. "Come. Th' house isn't far now. This shan't take long."

As they walked through the wood, everyone watched Rhett curiously. He always kept that finger hooked, and his hand was always out slightly in front of him. There were a few times, they could have sworn they could see something around his hand glitter. Was this another of his mutant abilities?

* * *

><p>Behind them, Wolverine stalked silently through the woods. He could smell the scents of the two children, but there was another scent there, one he didn't recognize. He didn't like it. He paused for a moment, scenting carefully. The scent of the children was in two places, on the ground in front of him, and on the ground to his right. Why? He got down on his hands and knees and sifted through leaf litter with his fingers. When he had flicked the leaves and dirt away, he found a piece of fishing line in his hands.<p>

He looked back the way they had come and tugged at it. He saw several leaves jump as the string dislodged them, and then he felt the resistance. It was anchored back there. He smiled grimly. _**Clever. A trail marker you'd only find if you knew what t' look fer or through blind luck. I'da never found it if I hadn't smelt the kids on it! **_He looked forward to the group ahead. _**Better get movin'. If someone's out here, I don't want the fun to start without me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this'n's a bit short, but a full time college student only has so much time on her hands! LOL, anywho, I don't own the X-Men (That would be awsome!) But Rhett Donahue, his family, and hometown are ALL mine. (Even the annoying and despicable mutant haters. :/ ) PLEASE POST COMMENTS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS N' THAT! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Heads up kids." Wolverine's voice growled through the com-link. "I ain't the only one lurkin' out here. Just picked up his scent."<p>

_**Great, that's the last thing we need.**_ Jean thought. _**What else could go wrong?**_

"There." The male Rhett dropped the string and pointed through the trees. "There is the House O th' Wee Folk, as we call it. An it looks like Jeremy and Ericka are still here."

They hurried across the clearing to the house. One of the men tried the door, but quickly found it impossible to open. "How do you get in?" he exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Rhett. With Kurt's help, he was already making his way around the side of the house to the hollow tree. Kurt shook his head when he saw it. "Fantastich." Rhett smiled.

Kurt got down on his hands and knees and slipped through opening, turning around once he was through and reaching back to help Rhett.

"Jeremy? Ericka? Where are ye?" Rhett frowned when there was no answer. "I don't like this Kurt. Somethin's wrong. They should answer." He shifted to female again.

Behind them, Jean, the Donahue's, and several of the mob had crawled through. Patrick scowled at Rhett. "An' what would you be meanin' beastie, by sayin' somthin' is wrong?" He leveled the shotgun at Rhett threateningly. "Where's Jeremy an' Ericka?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! They're right here." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone whirled. A man stood in the doorway. He was holding the terrified Jeremy by his thick black hair, a gun in his other hand. Ericka was nowhere in sight. The man grinned and shook Jeremy teasingly. "Now now, we wouldn't want that thing to go off and hurt somebody. Why don't you put that shotgun down and kick it over here, hm?"

Patrick slowly lowered his gun and kicked it across the floor. He glowered at the stranger. "Oh, that one's a killer! If looks could I'd be a greasy spot on the floor by now!" the stranger teased.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Patrick snarled.

"You may call me Augur. And what do I want?" The man pretended to ponder. "Hm…. I want the mutants." He grinned. "You see it is given to me to know the 'what' of a mutant's power, what they can do. A pity it wasn't something more useful! As it is, I can't tell who the mutant is." He shrugged and smiled. "But all that is about to change."

He tapped the muzzle of the gun against Jeremy's temple. "A mutant powered up for the first time yesterday. His ability will prove quite useful to me."

"And how, might I ask, is this useful to ye?" Asked Rhett as he shifted to male.

Auger's grin grew wider. "Ah. There you are. That is certainly an odd side effect, I'll admit. But that isn't your power. Not by a long shot. The ability that brought you to my attention is this. You're an adapter so to speak. You can take power or knowledge from one, and place it in another." He gestured with the gun, making those who watched uneasy. It would be so easy for Jeremy to be hurt. "Imagine, say….I want to rob a bank. You transfer power and experience from a teleporter to me, and I can be in and out of there in a twinkling. The cops can't chase someone who slips through the very fabric of the world!"

"You're crazy!" exclaimed one of the mob.

"Oh, but I'm not!" Auger laughed. "You see, I have the young mutants brother and sister. And unless I miss my guess, he loves them _very _much." He shook his head. "Kind of pathetic really. He'll give me _all_ the power and knowledge I want."

Rhett bowed his head, despairing. It was true. As long as that man held their lives in his hand, Rhett would do whatever he asked. "Very well. I'll not gainsay ye. But let them go."

Auger shook his head. "I'll let the little boy go, but the little girl is coming with us as insurance." He pushed Jeremy forward and let go of his hair. Jeremy looked back at him, fearful of the gun.

"Jeremy lad, come away from him. Go to mother." Rhett said.

Jeremy needed no urging. He broke into a run and practically flew to his mother. Rhett let go of Kurt and made his halting way to the gunman. He tried pleading for his sister again.

"Please let th' lass go. None o them will follow, they were goin' t' kill me anyhow. They will not hinder my leavin'."

"You shut up!" Auger yelled, pistol whipping Rhett and leaving him lying groggy on the floor, wondering what had happened. The smiling, easy man was gone. He was dangerous and not to be toyed with. "I said I wanted the mutants, plural. Not mutant, singular. I can sense at least two more in the room, and one more somewhere nearby! Now they better step forward and show off or that little girl isn't going to make it through the night!"

Jean stepped forward slowly. _**This is crazy. **_"I'm a mutant." She said aloud.

Auger eyed her over. "And which one would you be? The teleporter, the one that heals, or the one that moves things with their mind?"

Jean smiled, and he shifted nervously. She held out her hand, and Auger's weapon leapt from his. Jean crooked her fingers and the weapon crumpled in on itself. "I've had just about enough, from you, these people, and this place. You will _not_ be taking anyone anywhere, tonight or any other night."

Auger grabbed Patrick's shotgun. "Hurt me, and my partner upstairs kills the little girl! Now power down witch!"

Jean glared at him, but the ball of crumpled metal that was all that was left of his pistol dropped to the floor. Auger shook his head. "And that was my favorite gun too."

He leveled the gun at the crowd. "That's two out of four. Where's the rest?"


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, yeah, I know. This'n's even shorter. :( I don't own X-Men. (By now we all know my sentiments on that! :P ) Rhett an all his folks belong to me however. REVEIW! Thanks to you awsome few who did, but everybody else needs to take the initiative! Cyber cookies to anyone who does! Enjoy yourselves an' I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon!

* * *

><p>Wolverine slipped through the open doors. Once upon a time, the house had a balcony on the front with glass French doors. The lock had long since rusted away, but the doors were still there. He scented carefully. The strange man's scent and that of the little boy were strongest downstairs. But the little girl….He made his way on silent feet from one room in the house to another.<p>

His sharp ears caught the faint scratch of cloth against rough wood. He turned. There was a closet and two rooms in that direction. He'd already checked the rooms…. He tried the handle. Locked. Oh well. He pulled the pins out of the hinges, jerked the door out of its frame and set it against the wall. It'd be bad if he skewered the little girl while cutting open the door.

Huddled in the back corner of the closet tied and gagged was Ericka. He reached in and gently lifted her out.

"C'mere kid. Let's get those ropes off a ya." He popped a claw on one hand and sliced through the cords on her wrists and ankles. Once her hands were free, she immediately jerked off the gag.

"The bad man said he was gonna kill Rhett and Jeremy!" she whispered, eyes wide.

Wolverine picked her up, snagging her stuffed rabbit out of the closet doorway with his other hand. "The X-men won't let that'n happen." He said, carrying her back toward the French doors. He set her down by one of the tree trunks that were growing up through the floor. "You stay here, until you hear yer parents or some'un who says they're an X-man call and say it's safe. Understand?"

Ericka nodded and he handed her the rabbit. She clutched it close to her chest, rocking nervously as she watched Wolverine make his way back into the deeper recesses of the house. Then he turned through a doorway and he was out of her sight. She was alone again. She shook her head vehemently. No. She quietly got up and followed him.

Unaware of his little shadow, Wolverine made his way down the hall to the stairs he had seen earlier. It sounded like things were taking a turn for the worse downstairs, if what he was hearing through the com-link was right. He padded quietly down the stairs. As he neared the bottom he heard Auger speak. "That's two out of four. Where's the rest?"

_**Aww cripes.**_ He thought peering around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry about uploading chapter for three times! I've gone back and it's fixed now (If it's not then somthing's wrong with my computer). Anyway, like i promised, here is a longer chapter. To recap, I don't own the X-men, but Rhett, his family and friends all belong to ME! :D Reveiw. please, Please, PLEASE review! This time I'm leaving cupcakes for you guys! Now you go enjoy the seventh installment of this story while I go slave over a hot computer. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt raised his hand.<p>

Auger raised a disdainful eyebrow. "What is this a class room?"

Kurt teleported to stand beside Jean. "You vould be vise to take what you have und be gone." He warned, his eyes narrowing. If his image inducer hadn't been hiding it, they would have seen his tale flicking slowly back and forth, like that of a cat when it stalks a mouse.

He could feel Rhett's eyes boring into him, but he kept his attention on his opponent.

"Oh I 'vould' vould I?" Auger growled, mimicking Kurt's accent. "And just why would that be? I hold all the winning cards. What could possibly stop me now, huh? Answer me that! What could _possibly_ stop me now?"

A metallic 'snikt', like a sword coming out of a sheath sounded behind his head. He felt a cool blade slide against either side of his neck. He heard an almost feral growl, and a low voice said, just behind his ear, "You so much as twitch Bub, an' you'll find out. I got four more where these come from, an' I got no problem guttin' you here an' now."

"Oh yes?" He whirled around, only to be impaled on the claws of Wolverines other hand. He gaped at him. "Wolverine?"

"Yeah." Wolverine pulled his claws out of Augers body. Auger groaned and dropped to the floor. Wolverine stooped and wiped his claws on Auger's clothing. "Hey elf, what's the girls name?"

Kurt teleported over to Rhett and gently pulled him up onto his feet. "Erika." He turned his attention to Rhett, who was shifting back to male again. "Are you all right?" Rhett rubbed his head and nodded.

Wolverine turned and called back up the stairs. "Hey! Ericka! It's safe now kid, you n that stuffed rabbit of yers can come down now!" There was a pause, then he heard her feet patter on the stairs. She emerged a moment later. Her eyes widened when she saw Auger on the ground, but a big smile spread across her dirty face when she saw who else was there.

"Rhett!" she ran to her older brother and flung her arms around his hips, missing his wound, thankfully. He let go of Kurt and held her close. He looked up at Wolverine, a thank you forming on his lips. His eyes suddenly widened.

"No!" He swept Ericka up in his arms and whirled around, sheltering her with his body.

A shot rang out.

Rhett dropped to the floor.

Wolverine whirled around, his claws ready.

Auger lay dead on the floor, the smoking shotgun cradled in his lifeless hands. Wolverine snarled and kicked the gun, sending it skittering across the floor.

Kurt was gently lifting Rhett's bloody form, while Jean fished the pale, shaking Ericka out from under him. "It's all right, baby you're ok. You're ok." She said. She looked over at the stunned humans. "Mrs. Donahue, please take Ericka and Jeremy and leave the room. They don't need to see this."

Mrs. Donahue stood still as a statue, staring mutely at Rhett.

"Mrs. Donahue!"

Mrs. Donahue jumped and seemed to snap back into reality. Jean set Ericka down and pushed her toward her mother. Casting anxious glances back over her shoulder, Mrs. Donahue guided her children into another room, taking a lamp with them.

Kurt gently laid Rhett down again. "Jean?"

Jean turned. "Kurt, go get the jet. If we don't get him medical attention he's going to die."

Kurt disappeared in a puff of blue, brimstone scented smoke. Jean motioned and Rhett's bloody T-Shirt tore itself open and moved out of her way. A gesture with her other hand and he levitated off the floor. His shirt slipped off his arms and wrapped around his middle, tying its own ends together to form a bandage.

Jean carefully lowered him back onto the floor. She held her hands out and made a cage with her fingers. "Wolverine, tell Kurt to hurry. I can only keep his body running smoothly for so long." She grimaced. "I'm trying to bridge the damaged sections to keep the blood flowing correctly, but…." She trailed away.

Wolverine tapped his com-link. "Kurt, move yer tail or lose it Bub."

"I am coming Wolverine!" Kurt answered, as the jet lifted from the ground.

"Kurt."

"Da Wolverine."

"Pray, elf. This don't smell good." He took his hand off the com-link and looked down at Rhett. The boy groaned and shifted to a girl. Wolverine frowned. "He's wakin' up Jean." No sooner said than done. Rhett grimaced and opened his eyes.

"Wha'?"

"Lie still Rhett." Jean said. "It's hard enough to hold the mangled puzzle that is your insides together without you moving around."

"Ye what?" Rhett's eyes suddenly widened. "Erika! Is she…?"

Wolverine retracted his claws and crouched next to him. He patted his shoulder. "The little girl's fine kid. Ya saved 'er an' got all shot ta heck. Jean's holdin' ya together with 'er mind an Kurt's gone ta get our ride. Lay still, stay awake, an breath."

Rhett grimaced and nodded.

Wolverine looked up at Mr. Donahue. "Ya satisfied now Bub? He finally got plugged by that lil' pop gun of yers." He stood and walked over to stand in front of Patrick. "Here's somethin' t' think about though." He said, poking Mr. Donahue in the chest. "If it hadn't a been for that _mutant_ layin' over there, it would a been yer lil' _girl_ got plugged."


	8. Chapter 8

Wolverine's com-link beeped.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here." Kurt said.

"K." Wolverine answered.

Jean grimaced and lifted her interlaced hands. Rhett floated up into the air. Rhett gasped in surprise and made a visible effort to lay still. He and Jean began to move toward the door. The mob didn't move. Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke.

"How is he Jean?" he asked, looking at Rhett anxiously.

"To soon to tell Kurt." She gritted. "Can you give us a lift?"

Kurt nodded. He grabbed Jean's arm and Rhett's hand. "Take a deep breath mien freund." Rhett nodded and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wolverine was moving toward the door when Ericka called out.

"Wait!" She hurried in from the other room, Jeremy right behind her.

"Jeremy! Ericka! Stay away from him!" Mrs. Donahue cried from the doorway. But they ignored her. Wolverine crouched down to their eye level as they came running right up to him.

"Could you give this to Rhett?" she asked, handing him that darn stuffed rabbit. He noticed the rabbit was now sporting some sort of keychain on a shoestring around its neck. He nodded and stood, taking the rabbit.

"K. We'll let ya know if he lives. You kids'l have ta lead everyone out of here, K?"

They nodded. Kurt teleported back in.

"Wolverine! Ve must hurry!"

Wolverine nodded and put his free hand on Kurt's shoulder. In a smoky instant, they were back in the X-jet. Kurt leapt into the pilot's seat. To his surprise, Wolverine took the co-pilot's chair. Jean was strapped into a seat beside Rhett's stretcher in the back, her hands still in that clasped position.

Kurt slowly raised the jet up out of the clearing. It wouldn't do to crash into the trees now! Once clear however, he sent it hurtling through the sky, faster than he normally would have dared to go. Rhett's life was on the line, now was not the time to quibble over speed limits!

"Wolverine, radio the mansion please. Tell Hank to be ready und vaiting."

Wolverine nodded and grabbed the microphone. "You people at th' mansion better pick up. Now." He growled into it.

There was a brief pause, then a male voice came over the microphone. "Cyclops here. Who's this?"

"This's Wolverine." Wolverine rumbled. "Shut up 'Cyke' an put Hank on. We're bringin' him a busted kid."

There was a rattle from the other end. Cyclops had put the mic down and was running headlong down the hall to the lab. "Hank! Logan says they've got a hurt kid and they need you on the mic, now!"

Hank hastily set down the beakers he was holding and turned off the Bunsen burner before following Cyclops back down the call to the communications room. Cyclops scooped up the microphone and dumped it into his waiting hands.

"I'm here Logan, what is the injury and how bad is it?"

"Kid took a shotgun shell to th' back protectin' his sister. He's got a great, gapin' hole in him, front an' back." Wolverine answered.

"Dear god." Hank muttered. "I hate shotguns." He pressed the button on the mic again. "Logan, did the shot hit his spine?"

"No." Logan answered.

Hank nodded. "Thank God. Logan, I need to know the boy's age, blood type, and what you're doing to treat the wound."

Wolverine turned in his seat. "Hey kid! How old are ya?"

"Fifteen." Rhett answered dully.

Wolverine faced forward again. "K, kid says he's fifteen. He smells like an O t' me an Jean 's holdin' the blood in his body wit' her mind. Anythin' else ya need ta know? Shoe size mebe?"

Hank was already typing instructions into Cerebro. "Allergies?"

Wolverine yelled the question back and Rhett shook his head. "Nope."

Hank hit enter and frowned. " Logan, if I remember right you three were on a pick up, correct? What is the boy's power? I need to be able to make allowances for it."

"Hank vill certainly love that answer." Kurt remarked dryly.

Wolverine grunted but made no comment. "Kid's a shape shifter. Goes from girl to guy an' back again ev'ry ten seconds 'r so."

Hank's face went pale under the fur. Spontaneous shifting? This was impossible! How did they expect him to operate on a body that changed so drastically and so fast? It would tear out any stitches he tried to put in, not to mention rendering many of the various clamps and other tools he used ineffective! _**Stop it!**_ He thought fiercely. _**This is why you have that 'astonishing mind' you're so proud of! Don't sit hear bemoaning your obstacles, overcome them! **_

"How far away are you?" he asked, a new determination in his voice.

"Took us two hours t' get 't that flyspeck of a town. The way th' elf's pushin' the jet, we'll be there a whole lot sooner."

"All right. That just gives me more time to prepare. Scott will stay here in the communications room till you get here. Please give me some advance warning of your arrival. I will meet you in the hangar bay with a gurney."

"Jus' do yer best Hank." Wolverine said, looking out the window at the dark night sky streaking past. "His folks could care less, but he's got a pair of lil' kids back there waitin' fer their big brother t' come home."


	9. Chapter 9

K guys, here's the fruits of my labor! I know this'ns a bit shorter than you'd like. Once more, I don't own the X-Men, (I would be a millionare if I did!) But Rhett and all his kin are mine! All you lazy people out there...yeah that's right...you sittin out there staring at your computer screen...REVEIW! It isn't that hard to give me your two cents! For those of you who reveiw...I'm leaving you cookies. The cupcakes didn't garner much response last time. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on Daddy, this way!" Ericka called.<p>

She waved with her free hand and continued following Jeremy. Both children were holding on to the string, as Ericka had often dropped the string in the past. Jeremy and Rhett had never had the heart to tell her to simply follow them and leave the string alone.

The idea that she was finding her own way made her feel confident, and gave her comfort because she knew what to do if she got separated from the group.

Tonight both children needed all the comfort they could get. Sadly, they were beginning to understand that very little would be forthcoming from their friends and family.

Jeremy stumbled and barely managed to catch himself on a log. He glanced back at his family and the townspeople following him. _**Mutant**_. That certainly explained a lot this nights happenings.

His older brother had always been different from his friends older brothers, in more ways than one. His accent for instance, something Jeremy and Ericka had never cultivated, though they could both mimic it accurately. But the biggest difference was in his behavior, both towards them and people in general.

His friends older brothers spent barely any time with them, and what little time they did spend was strained and frustrating, often enforced by their parents. They didn't care, or they weren't sure how to show they cared. Rhett had never had any such difficulty.

Rhett helped them with their homework, took them to parks and libraries. Every once in a while he even took them to a movie! And no matter what he was doing, he would always stop and put it aside to talk to them. He was the one they confided in, his was the bed Ericka crawled into when the thunder storms were too scary. _**Done that a couple times myself.**_ He thought wryly.

He grinned. Once, on his birthday, a petting zoo had showed up at the party. They refused to say who had hired them, only that they had already been paid. Rhett seemed to work harder at the odd jobs he did around the neighborhood, and he worked in the really early hours of the morning for farmer Johnson, the owner of the petting zoo, for two weeks after that.

_**What if he doesn't come back? What if he doesn't stay alive?**_

Ericka was having similar thoughts. Rhett had _always_ been there for her! She smiled as she remembered. She had still been too young to go to public school, and Rhett had stayed home because he was sick. Mommy and Daddy had things to do, so it was just the two of them. Rhett had allowed her to play nursemaid! She took his temperature, and gave him his medicine ( juice with sugar in it), tested his reflexes, and listened to his heartbeat. She had played nurse all day until Mommy came home and told her to leave him alone.

She wiped a tear from her eye, remembering that horrible moment when he had scooped her up and turned his back to the gun. She felt him brace himself, then the gun went off and he jerked. Then he was on top of her, and she could feel hot blood running across her legs. She could still smell it.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. She looked up at her father.

"Don't ye cry for that beastie." He growled. "Wipe those tears off ye wee face!"

Patrick Donahue had come to expect strict obedience from his children. That was how he and Mary had raised them. They had never been prone to angry outbursts as other parents spoiled children did. That is, until now.

"No." Ericka answered, stubbornly sticking out her chin. "He's not a beast! He's not!"

"Ericka!"

She quieted. Whether he was wrong or not she knew better than to push him. Even her young mind recognized that fighting with your Daddy was a bad idea when you were six. Jeremy grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ericka." He said quietly. She let go of the string and walked hand in hand with him. After a minute, though, she dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his free arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Camp out tonight in my room." He whispered. She nodded.

Whenever there had been something that was _really_ important( like that time Jeremy was being bullied at school, or they were deciding what to get Mommy and Daddy for Christmas), they had a 'camp out' in the boys room. Camp out, meaning that she grabbed her blankets, pillow, and Mr. Bun and came to their room. Rhett always had some sort of little snack for them. They would all sit on his extra wide bunk and talk. There had been more than one occasion where Mommy had come to wake the boys for school and found them all curled up on his bed in a nest of blankets.

They reached the bike tree and unchained their bikes, walking them out of the woods. Once out, they looked back at their parents, waiting to be told which vehicle to get into. Patrick grabbed Jeremy's bike and hoisted it up into the back of a pickup. Ericka's bike quickly followed.

"Jeremy, Ericka." Mrs. Donahue called, motioning to the family car. They quietly climbed into the back, and she crawled in after them, wrapping them in her arms and holding them tight. Jeremy felt Ericka squirm uncomfortably in between him and their mother. He moved his arm out of the way, giving her some breathing room.

Patrick slipped behind the wheel and started the car. "Danny will follow in 'is truck an' drop the bikes off." He put the car in gear, and they headed home. It didn't take long to get there.

"Straight to bed kids." Mary said as they climbed out of the car. "I'll call the school and tell them you won't be coming in today."

The two children scurried upstairs to their rooms, hurrying to get in their beds. The sooner their parents perceived them to be asleep, the sooner Ericka could sneak down to Jeremy's room, and they could talk.

To little Ericka, it seemed like hours before she heard her Daddy's trademark snores. Once those started, she knew it was safe to get up and move around. She quietly got out of bed, dragging her blanket and pillow. She reached for Mr. Bun, then remembered where he was. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Her footfalls muffled by the pink bunny slippers Jeremy had given her last Christmas, she tiptoed down the hall to the boys room.

Jeremy smiled when he heard the "shave and a haircut" pattern tapping on his door. He tapped back "two bits" on the bed frame and Ericka scampered in, closing the door behind her.

The two settled on Rhett's bed out of habit, Jeremy holding the jar from Rhett's bedside table. He pulled the cork out of the jar and offered it to Ericka. She smiled and pulled one of the small candy bars out. Jeremy helped her unwrap it then got one for himself. This was part of the "Camp out" tradition. Everyone took a piece.

Jeremy put the stopper back in and put the jar back on the table. Then he looked at Ericka. Doing his best to imitate Rhett's Irish brogue, he held his arms out to her invitingly. "C'mere lassy."

Ericka burst into tears and threw herself into her brother's arms. "I don't want him to die!"

Jeremy rubbed her back, gently rocking her. His vision suddenly went blurry. He blinked his eyes rapidly and realized it was tears. "I know." He answered, dropping the accent as his voice choked up. "I don't want it either."

* * *

><p>REVEIW! Thanks. Comment and collect your cookie.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

K guys hope this one gives ya a lil bit of a giggle! I know Rhett is dying, but...you know what, no, you read and tell me if I made you laugh. To recap, I do not own the X-Men (I wish) But Rhett and his kin all belong to MEEeeee! I got more reviews this time, but I know more people than that are reading this! Super special cookies to reveiwers. All the rest of you are just lazy! LOL jk.

You guys enjoy and I'll go back to slaving over my hot computer!

* * *

><p>"Comin' in fer landin, Hank." Wolverine said into the radio.<p>

Hank waved his hand as the jet settled in the hangar bay. Kitty Pride was waiting beside him with a gurney. Both were scrubbed up and ready for surgery, though Kitty looked decidedly paler than usual Kurt noted.

"Vill you shut it down?"

Wolverine nodded and Kurt ran back to Jean and Rhett. Jean was tiring, and Rhett was pasty white and sweaty. Kurt wrapped his tail around Jean's ankle and put his hands under Rhett. "Deep breath." He said. He waited for Rhett to suck in a breath and teleported them out to Hank, gently laying Rhett down on the gurney. Hank was already checking Rhett over.

"You're going to be all right." He soothed. "Lie still and let us do our jobs. You're going to be alright."

Rhett shook his head. "Don' lie t' me ser." He answered.

Hanks calm façade never once faltered. "I am not lying. That is my honest opinion, and if I have a change of opinion, you are at the top of my list of those to be notified." He answered.

Rhett smiled despite himself. "Ver' well, ser." He gasped as they began moving the gurney. He turned his head to look at Hank. "Thank ye, doc." He murmured. His body shifted to male.

Kitty held a straw sticking out of a can to Jean's lips. "Suck it down Jean. If I understood Hank's ramble right, you're not done yet. We're gonna need all the help we can get!" She shuddered. "Even if the idea of reaching into a living body is _totally _gross!"

Jean sucked the drink down. "Bleah! Kitty, you have crappy taste."

"Ladies, you can argue caffeinated beverages later." Hank said. "Right now we need to get this boy to surgery."

Wolverine shut down the jet and prepped it again. It was the standard to refuel the jet and see to any other needs the jet had. No matter where they needed to go, no matter when, the jet would be ready to take them there. He was just going to see how the kid was doing when he remembered something. He growled in frustration and turned around. He climbed back up into the jet. _**Where did I leave it?**_ He thought casting around inside the cockpit.

_**There.**_ His keen nose picked up the scent of Rhett's brother and sister, and he snagged the stuffed rabbit from under one of the seats. _**The darn keychain those kids tied t' its neck's gone.**_ He scented again. _**Where else…? **_He fished around some more beneath a different seat and smiled in satisfaction.

The hasty bow the children had tied had come loose. The key chain had remained on the string luckily.

Wolverine held the keychain up and looked at it closely. It was an odd mythic creature made out of some pale grey metal. _**Looks n smells like pewter.**_ The front half of the animal was that of a horse, the back half a spiraling fish tail. Scales covered the tail and crept up the body, fading as they neared the front of the horse.

Wolverine shook his head and tied the keychain around the rabbit's neck again. _**Hope th' kid lives long enough t' see this.**_ He thought. _**At least **_**someone**_** gave a crap about him. **_

He left the jet with the rabbit tucked under his arm and made his way down the winding halls to the medical ward. Kurt was sitting on a couch in the waiting room. He looked up when Wolverine entered and scooted over to allow room for him. Though there were several other seats in the room, Wolverine thumped down onto the newly vacated one.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I vish this room had bars that I might hang from." He said. "It calms me to do so."

Wolverine gestured upwards. "S' go upstairs Elfie. We'll keep ya posted."

Kurt shook his head and turned off the image inducer. "I vould, but…" he bared his teeth, revealing long, pointed canines in what could have been a snarl or a quiet, frustrated cry. "Ach!...I vould go crazy! No mein freund…..I can't vait in my room."

Wolverine nodded, understanding. "I hear ya." He said pulling his cowl back off his face and leaning his head back against the wall. "I hear ya…."

Kurt looked up, his mouth open to say something else, when he spied the stuffed rabbit in the crook of Wolverine's arm. He chuckled. "A stuffed rabbit, Logan? I vould not have thought you the type. I vould have thought you to have a volf!"

Logan glared at him, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Watch it, bub…"

* * *

><p>So did I make ya laugh? REVIEW!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

K fella's. I know this'ns short, but I'll try an' have more up later today. I don't own the X-Men but Rhett and his family are MY brainchildren. PLEASE REVEIW! I've enabled the anonymous reveiws, so maybe now more people will comment! Cookies to those of you who do!

Ok, you've been nice and listened to my natterin'. Go enjoy the story...

* * *

><p>Inside the medical ward, one of the world's most unorthodox surgeries was getting under way. Rhett had been put under already.<p>

Hank quickly and efficiently cleaned the injuries. He shook his head as he examined the wounds revealed beneath the blood, careful not to probe them with his fingers, as that could cause or increase the damage. _**Small ragged wound in the back, bigger, nastier, even more ragged wound in the front. God, I hate shotguns.**_

"Kitty, this is going to take a great deal of concentration on your part. I need you to touch him, and allow the shotgun pellets to fall out of his body, onto the table. Can you do that?" he asked.

Kitty swallowed nervously. "I….I'm not sure I can. Those things 're so small…"

Hank's face became grimmer than before. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way." He said, as Rhett once again shifted from male to female.

Kitty frowned. "Maybe…." She murmured. She slowly reached out her hand and slipped it into his body. She slowly moved her hand gradually to the left, then brought her hand out again. Clasped in her fingers and thumb, was a pellet. She looked up at Hank and smiled. "I can do it this way though!"

"I'm holding the damage from that pellet." Jean said from where she sat off to one side.

Hank nodded. "Kitty, I need you to continue removing the pellets. Also be aware that shotguns shoot wadding into the wound as well. Get as much of that out as you can, as it increases the chances of infection. I will go in surgically to clean and repair the damage."

Kitty nodded and went back to removing the buckshot. Hank picked up his scalpel. "Jean, I hate to place more strain on your mind, but as traditional clamps will not hold when she…..ah….he," he said as Rhett shifted to male. "…when _he_ does that."

Jean nodded grimly. "Do what you need to Hank. And I'll help you as much as I can."

Hank gently laid the scalpel against Rhett's torn skin, and began to cut the dark, ragged, dead flesh. It was somewhat unnerving to see the blood flowing in pathways, _across_ the hole in Rhett's body. "Jean." He said, as he sliced off more. "Your power puts me in awe sometimes. The professor chose well when he named you Marvel Girl."

Jean smiled, her eyes flicking hither and yon beneath her closed eyelids. "Thanks Hank." She frowned and gritted her teeth. "Now hurry up and get on with it."

* * *

><p>Ericka ran up the stairs into her room, crying. She flung the door closed and threw herself on her bed. But she wasn't allowed to remain alone with her anguish. The 'shave and a haircut' pattern tapped out quietly on her door. She didn't even lift her face off the bed. She simply reached over the edge of the bed and tapped twice on her bed frame. Two bits.<p>

Jeremy slipped through the door and closed it behind him. "Ericka, you ok?"

Ericka shook her head. He sat down on the side of the bed and patted the blankets beside him. "C'mere."

For a minute she didn't respond. Then she got up on her hands and knees, crawled across the bed, and huddled close to his side. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. "You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, never once looking at him.

Jeremy nodded. "I'll wait." He held her tight and gently rocked her, like he'd seen Rhett do. Eventually she sniffled and began to talk.

When she woke up that morning, she had looked out the window and seen the bus down the street dropping kids off. So she had put on new clothes and run downstairs and out into the yard to play with her friends Bethany and Pricilla, who were coming down the street. Bethany and Pricilla had wanted nothing of the kind, and had said so in no uncertain terms.

"They….they called me a…..mutie lover…." Ericka sobbed to Jeremy. "They said…..they didn't want to….be friends with….me….because of Rhett." She looked up at Jeremy with teary eyes. "Why? Why do they….hate him? He gave us piggy back rides…..and he always tasted our cookies…..Why would they do that?"

Jeremy sighed. "I don't know…" He shook his head. "I didn't even think about that. They'll probably do it to me to when we go back to school." He looked down at his little sister. "People can be so stupid Ericka! But….we can't let the stupid people win! Ok?"

She nodded.

"Just ignore the stupid people and keep goin'." He added.

She nodded again and snuggled closer. "Thank you Jeremy."

He smiled. "Welcome sis."

* * *

><p>REVEIW!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

K fella's, here ya go. An you'll be happy to know these are probably gonna come even faster, as a certain little sister (who shall remain nameless) is now reading this and will not stop bugging me till I post more! I swear I have to climb up a tree! Anyway, you know the drill, I don't own the x-men but Rhett and his kin are MY brainchildren. Please comment! And those of you who haven't, be aware that Jeanniebird over there has been putting all the rest of you to shame! LOL, as usual, cookies to reveiwers, now go enjoy the story while I climb up a tree with my laptop!

* * *

><p>The door opened and Jean stepped out of surgery. She smiled tiredly. Logan had stretched out on a couch and fallen asleep. Kurt was draped over an armrest in what Jean would have sworn could <em>not<em> be a comfortable position. _**Either its comfortable for **_**him**_** or he's just too tired to care.**_ She thought, shaking her head.

Logan's nose twitched, and he opened his eyes. He reached over and gave Kurt's tail a none to gentle tug. "Hey, fuzz face! Wake up, Jean's come out."

Kurt woke with a startled yelp, and leapt to his feet. Logan let go of Kurt's tail and sat up. Kurt grimaced and reached around to rub the base of his abused tail.

"That hurt! How vould you like it if I pulled on your spine?"

Logan ignored him and stood, looking to Jean. "How's th' kid doin'?"

Jean blew out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "It's pretty bad. Shotguns are the worst thing to get shot with! Hank's repaired all the damage, and Cerebro's holding force screens in place. The biggest danger right now is infection. We have to keep the wounds accessible to air." She rubbed her eyes. "Hank said he and Kitty would finish up, and told me to go to bed."

"Go. You have been avake for a day und a half. You need to sleep." Kurt said, patting her shoulder. "You deserve it."

Jean nodded tiredly. "Thanks Kurt." She said, heading for the door. "They should be out in a few minutes, but Rhett probably won't wake up till late tonight or early tomorrow." She called over her shoulder. The door swung shut behind her.

Kurt sank back down on the couch. "Thank God." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked up at Logan and his smile faded.

Logan shook his head grimly. "Don't go celebratin' yet elf. Th' kids not out a th' woods yet."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But I vill thank mien Got all the same, because Rhett still lives. Und I vill continue to ask Gods grace upon him, that he may continue to live."

Logan shook his head again. "Yer somethin' else."

Kurt bowed his head. "My faith has sustained me through the years." He looked up and met Logan's eyes. "In all my greatest trials und tribulations, God vas vith me, und bore me through." He hesitantly reached out to touch Logan's arm. "He hears us Logan, vhether we speak aloud, or vithin the confines of our hearts."

Logan growled. "Believe what ya like, bub. But I seen lil 'r none a God's hand. If 'es out there, 'e don't care. Not abou' me." He turned and quietly stalked away.

"You are wrong mien freund." Kurt murmured as he watched the doors swing shut behind Logan.

* * *

><p>Hank and Kitty wheeled the unconscious Rhett out on a gurney half an hour later. Kurt stood and walked beside them. "How is he?"<p>

Hank sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. The constant shape shifting makes it difficult to tell. But I think that, as long as he receives rest and care, he will come through this with a few malicious scars, and little else."

They turned into the room he would be occupying until he was well enough to move around on his own and stopped. Hank positioned the gurney beside the bed and flipped back the blankets.

"Kurt would you give us a hand?" he asked.

Kurt flicked his tail and nodded. "Da. Vhat do you vant me to do?"

Hank motioned to Kitty's hands. "See how she's rolling the sheet against his body? It makes a handle to lift him with. Move a little farther down his legs and do the same thing. And when I tell you to, lift him up and set him on the bed." He instructed as he rolled the sheet on his side.

Once it was rolled, Hank grabbed hold, one hand by Rhett's neck, and the other just below his hip. "All right. Lift on three." He said. "One….Two…. Three!"

They all lifted together, hoisting Rhett up and off the gurney. Hank backed up and over the bed and Kurt and Kitty leaned over the gurney, gently setting their patient on the bed. Hank quickly checked to make sure that none of Rhett's injuries were bleeding again. Then he clipped a small heart monitor to one of Rhett's fingers and pulled the blankets up under his chin.

"He'll sleep through till late tonight or early morning I think. You two go on upstairs and get some rest, I'll stay with him." Hank said, shooing them toward the door.

"No argument there." Kitty answered with a yawn.

But Kurt shook his head. "Nein Hank. I vill stay vith him. Vhen he avakes, it vould be good for him to see a familiar face." He turned his image inducer back on. "You go rest. I vill come und get you if there is a problem."

Hank nodded. "All right, I'll leave my door ope….." he chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind, it wouldn't matter if I left my door open or not where you're concerned." He turned. "Come on Kitty, you're dead on your feet. I'll walk you up to your rooms."

Once the two were gone, Kurt pulled a chair up by Rhett's bedside. And he settled in to wait. He glanced at the clock. _**Almost ten o clock in the morning.**_

Every once in a while someone would come to check on them, and to see if he needed anything.

* * *

><p>Around five the professor came down. He had already spoken to Hank, who was catching a quick bite to eat before coming down to check on his patient and Kurt. He shook his head when he saw how Rhett kept shifting, even while unconscious.<p>

"I think his mutation will be even harder to hid than yours or Beast's." he said. He was silent for several moments, taking in every detail about his newest young charge. "Tell me what happened last night. How was he injured?"

Kurt quickly laid out the facts of their mission, omitting nothing. When he finished, he shook his head. "If it vere my child… I cannot believe that his own father vould kill him."

The professor sighed and nodded. "I know Kurt. It is one of the hardest parts of being a mutant. The fear and pain of your friends and loved ones turning against you. And that is why so many mutants are bitter and spiteful. It is very difficult to blame them for feeling the way they do, all things considered."

Kurt turned his face away. "No child should fear pain or death at the hands of their parents. It is wrong. God did not mean it to be this vay."

The professor nodded and motioned to Rhett. "Tell me about him. What are your first impressions?"

Kurt paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "He is very caring. All throughout the night, is thoughts vere for his brother und sister, Jeremy und Ericka. Ericka is the one he vas protecting vhen he vas shot…" he shifted in his seat, trying for a more comfortable position. "Und he is brave…..I think, if given the chance, he vould forgive them for vhat they did….But there is a sadness inside him." He shook his head. "It is hard to describe…."

"I understand, and I thank you Kurt. What did you say his name was?" The professor asked, turning toward the door.

"Rhett. His name is Rhett Donahue." Kurt answered.

* * *

><p>Review! If you people don't start reveiwing, I'm gonna kill sombody! Guess who it is...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up, I was having trouble getting the wording right. Anywho, I don't own the X-Men, but Rhett an his kin belong to MEEeeeee! Reveiw! I PROMISE I will get these up faster if more people reveiw. My threat to kill sombody still stands people. So you better step up to the plate. LOL

Now go enjoy the story while I go hide and type.

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

_**Ye gods it hurts! Is this what it's like to be dead?**_

Rhett opened his eyes, wincing and blinking them rapidly as the bright light hit them. He could hear a beeping sound. A heart monitor?

The room was painted white, the seats of the two chairs in the room an orange-ish yellow. He turned his head, looking around. There were several monitors and various medical paraphernalia on his right, one of which was the monitor he had heard. His eyes followed one of the wires from it to a small clamp on the middle finger of his right hand.

He looked to his left. Kurt was sprawled across a chair, fast asleep. Rhett smiled.

_**Apparently I owe him my life**_! A tear slipped from the corner of his eye. _**I take th' bullet for my little sister, an yet tis a complete stranger I wake t' find a' my bedside. My fam'ly's nowhere t' be seen. **_

He reached for Kurt's hand, the one that was draped across the bed. He could just barely reach it. He felt a warm rush, as if warm water had been poured over his body, and shivered as he saw his hand and arm become slender, more shapely versions of themselves.

_**That's goin' t' take some gettin' used to!**_

His fingers brushed the back of Kurt's fingers and Kurt woke with a start. _**Wonder what happened t' the lad t' make him wake in fear. **_

Kurt's eyes focused on Rhett and he smiled. "You're awake!" He clasped Rhett's hand. "How do you feel?"

Rhett grimaced. "If a stabbin' pain goin' straight thru ye from fron' t' back means I'm aloive… then yes…. I'm aloive."

Kurt nodded. "Vait here. I'll go get Hank." Seeing Rhett's curious look he explained. "Hank is our doctor." He gestured to Rhett's stomach. "He is the von who cared for your vounds. I vill get him, und ve vill see vhat ve can do about the pain."

He teleported up to the kitchen. _**Not here. The library?**_ He teleported to the library. As this was a larger room, and it was easy to miss someone amongst the shelves, he dangled from the chandelier, scanning the library from above. "Hank? Hank, are you here?"

Hank came around the corner of a bookcase and leaned on the railing of the balcony. "I'm here Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt teleported to a spot on the banister to Hanks left. "Rhett is awake! I came to get you."

Hank smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! How is he?"

Kurt smiled. "He seems to be all right. But he did complain of the pain."

Hank nodded. "That is hardly surprising. He has been unconscious for some time, what I gave him wore off. As it is, I did not dare give him too much. I couldn't be sure how much to give him, as most medication is given according to weight. His fluctuates when he shape shifts, so I erred on the conservative side."

Kurt offered his hand. Beast chuckled and took it, allowing Kurt to teleport them both back downstairs to the medical ward. Rhett had shifted back to male again in the time it had taken Kurt to find Beast.

The startled look in Rhett's wide eyes told Kurt that it probably would have been better if he had given him a little more forewarning. Maybe teleporting to the hall instead of directly to the bedroom….

After an awkward moment, Rhett smiled. "Top o th' mornin' to ye ser." He said pleasantly. He frowned, cocking his head to one side curiously. "I seem t' remember your face, but…I'm ashamed t' say I can't quiet place ye."

Hank chuckled and moved to check the monitors. "That is very understandable, all things considered. Despite Jean's best efforts, you had lost some blood by the time you arrived. We put you under shortly after that. You'll probably find a couple other people vaguely familiar. Now, Kurt said you were in some pain?"

Rhett nodded. Hank proceeded to ask questions. Where did it hurt? Was it an ache, throb, or burning pain? Did it hurt when he breathed?

Rhett answered as best he could. The biggest pain was from the gunshot wound, though the cracked ribs were also contributing! For the most part it seemed to be a slow throbbing sort of pain, and no, it didn't hurt when he breathed, at least not much.

Hank nodded and quietly left the room. He returned a moment later with a small bottle and a syringe. He carefully measured out what he hoped was the correct dosage and administered it to Rhett.

"I'm afraid that this will only dull the pain, not kill it." He told Rhett. "As your body weight alter's every time you…" Rhett shifted to female at that moment and Hank laughed. "Every time you do _that_. I don't want to give you the correct amount for your male self, and then have you overdose when you shift to female."

Rhett nodded. "I understand ser. Thank ye." He looked to Kurt. "What o th' lad an' lassie? Were they all right when ye saw them last?"

Kurt patted his shoulder. "They were frightened for you, but yes, vhen last I saw them Jeremy und Ericka vere well."

"They're fine kid." A voice said from the doorway. "An' they sent ya a present." Logan stalked into the room and offered the keychain bedecked bunny to Rhett. "Yer bother an' sister asked me t' give this t' ya."

Rhett's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "Mr. Bun!" He took the rabbit, a huge smile on his face. Seeing the looks on the three faces he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I brought him with me when me dad an' I came over from 'Erin's shores'. Jeremy had his own wee beast, but I have na' found the one for lil' Ericka, an so I lent her mine."

"May I see?" Beast asked.

Rhett nodded and offered up Mr. Bun for inspection. Beast gently took it, turning it this way and that curiously. "The stitching is unique. Was it handmade?"

Rhett smiled. "Yes. Mother saved th' scraps from the dress shop she worked in. When she had enough, she put him together. He was a gift fo' me sixth birthday….. We discovered na long afte' that me mother had pancreatic cancer. Sh' died afore I turned eight."

The others nodded sympathetically. Kurt suddenly leaned in and gently fingered the keychain dangling from Mr. Bun's neck. "Vhat is this?" He asked curiously.

At Rhett's inquiring look, Kurt untied the shoe string and passed the key chain to him. Rhett smiled.

"Tis Jeremy's way o lettin' me know he cares." He fingered the tail of the beast for a moment. "Tis th' Kelpie, or water horse ye would say. I used t' tell them stories at night, abou' the Fair Folk, th' Pooka," he smiled. "an th' Kelpie. His favorite story t' hear was of the kelpie tha' tried t' take ten children for dinner, but th' tenth was clever enou' to save himself." He handed it back to Kurt, who proceeded to tie it around Mr. Bun's neck once more. "I gave it t' th' lad for Christmas last year."

Kurt smiled and passed the rabbit. Rhett reached for it and shivered when he saw his hands take on their masculine form again. "I wonder if I could learn t' control this shiftin', in time."

"That remains to be seen."

Rhett's head jerked up to see the professor enter the room. "Who are ye?"

Beast and Kurt sidled out of the way so the professor could get closer to his newest charge. The Professor offered his hand. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Rhett shifted Mr. Bun to his other hand and shook the hand offered by the professor. "I am pleased t' meet ye ser." He paused, then asked. "Ser, where am I? Tis surely na' a hospital, else yon doctor would na' be so comfortable." He said, gesturing at Hank.

Professor Xavier nodded. "Sadly that's true. You're in my school for the gifted."

Rhett nodded. "An where about's would that be, might I ask? An what do ye intend t' do with me?"

Professor Xavier chuckled. "You're in New York. For now, I think it best you stay down here in the medical ward. Once you're on the mend we will move you upstairs. And, when the time comes, we'll help you learn to control your abilities." His face took on a more serious expression. "You are not a prisoner Rhett. We will keep you here until you are well, but after that you are free to stay or go."

Rhett nodded. "I appreciate that ser. But I do have some questions."

"Ask, and I will answer them to the best of my ability." The professor answered.

Rhett looked at Logan. "I remember. When ye killed Augur….He called ye Wolverine. He knew ye face. How?"

The others looked at him curiously. They had been too worried about Rhett to notice. Now they remembered, and they looked to Logan for an explanation.

Logan shrugged. "I've killed the chump before."

A thundering silence echoed in the room. It was finally broken by Hank. "You have killed this person before? Logan, logic dictates that you can only kill someone once."

Logan's cool gaze met his. "Hank. I heard his heart stop. I've heard it stop three times in as many years." He growled. "An' they say third time's a charm." He snorted. "Nex' time I'm gonna cut th' creeps head off. Mebe, that'll make 'im stay in 'is grave."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? hehehehe I'm havin' way to much fun. next few chapters, things are gonna get crazy again! And that's when things get FUN! Reveiw!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

All tight people, you want action, here's some action, and it starts right...NOW!...Ok well not _right_ now. :( I don't own the x-Men, and Rhett belongs to MEEeee. And apparently a colledge kid sitting in a tree with a computer because she can't escape the nagging any other way is worthy of photography (my neighbor). Enjoy the story, tell me what you think, and MAN you reveiwers are lazy, with a few exceptions.

Once again, enjoy, while I go hide in my tree (maybe I should just build a club house up there or something...)

* * *

><p>Hank, Logan, and the Professor left the room shortly after that. They were going to see if Professor Xavier could find any trace of Auger with Cerebro.<p>

Rhett frowned, confused by their words as they left the room. "Who is this Cerebro they be speakin' of?" He asked Kurt.

"Cerebro is the school computer." Kurt answered. "It amplifies the professor's power. That is how ve found you."

"So if'n this Auger is still aloive, the Professor will be able t' find him?"

Kurt nodded. "Da." He frowned. "Rhett, vhy do you have an accent, und your mother, brother, und sister do not?"

Rhett pulled Mr. Bun closer, a thoughtful expression on his face. "As I said, me mother died afore I turned eight. Father an I came to America na' long after. We ad been here, no longer'n three months or so afore he met Mary. By th' end o th' year, I had a stepmother, an a little brother _well_ on th' way."

He smiled. "Mary was kind t' me, but she never loved me as a son. An' I never asked it o her. I had a mother. I kept th' Irish brogue t' honor her. Jeremy an Ericka can speak as I do, but they prefer th' American tongue. An' I told th' children stories o Ireland. The' know Erin's Shores almost as well as I meself do!"

Kurt laughed. They sat in companionable silence for some time.

Eventually, Kurt shifted, as though uncomfortable. He cleared his throat nervously. "Rhett, I have not been completely honest vith you."

Rhett frowned and cocked his head curiously, but he made no comment. He could tell Kurt was nervous, and didn't want to make whatever it was he wanted to say any harder for him.

"Just as your shape shifting is a side effect of your power," Kurt said, as he switched off his image inducer, "this is the cross I must bear." His tail flicked nervously as he waited for Rhett's response.

He needn't have feared.

After his initial surprise, a slow smile crept across Rhett's features. "I knew there was more to ye lad than was meetin' my eye!"

He laughed when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "I'm an Irishman laddy buck! I b'leive in magic, an creature's I've never seen with me own two eyes! Ye on the other hand, I've seen an touched!"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Even some mutants have trouble accepting my appearance." He said. "I did not vant you to fear me."

Rhett laughed. "Fo' somthin' as trivial as ye looks? No lady, I could na' fear ye fo' that!"

Kurt gave Rhett a grateful hug. "Danka mien freund!"

Rhett grinned and patted his new friends shoulder. "Ye're doubly welcome laddy!"

* * *

><p>"Jeremy! They're coming after us again!" Ericka grabbed hold of Jeremy's arm, looking anxiously back up the street.<p>

Jeremy glanced back and took a sharp breath. The eight year old felt his heart sink.

Coming down the street after them were several large boys. He knew them. In a small town like this, everyone knew everyone else, it was impossible not to. They were all older than he was, and _much_ bigger.

His arm tightened around Ericka. He knew what they wanted.

In the months that had followed Rhett's power up, things had gone from bad to worse for Jeremy and Ericka.

The two children were outcasts at school. Only a few very close friends had remained loyal, and they did so covertly. Letters passed in the classroom, brief whispered words here and there in the halls. Nothing more.

At home, the air was tense, strained. Their mother had been shaken by Rhett powering up, and subsequently almost losing her own children. She almost never let them out of her sight when they were at home.

Their father walked about with a vacant look in his eyes. Neither of the children knew, but he was wracked with doubts and guilt, awakened in his heart of hearts by Rhett's actions in the face of danger, and by the words of Kurt, and Wolverine. The Irish were a stubborn, stiff necked race. The doubts plagued his every waking moment, and many of his dreams. Yet he still clung to his petty prejudice.

Jeremy looked down at Ericka. "Ericka. You know what to do."

Tears welled in her eyes. "No Jeremy! Not again!"

He looked back over his shoulder. They were getting closer. There was no time to waste. "Ericka, there _is no time!_ Go!"

He looked back again. The boys were making their attack. He pried Ericka's fingers from his arm and pushed her on up the street.

_ "GO!"_

He stood there on the sidewalk, waiting until they were quite close, then suddenly turned and fled in a different direction from the one Ericka had taken. He glanced back once. They were following him, completely ignoring Ericka.

_**Good.**_

Of the many attempts these bullies had made to catch him, never once had they succeeded. Jeremy was fast, able to turn on a dime with those nimble feet. And he knew how to think.

_**Something these jerks can't do! **_If he had learned nothing else from Rhett, it was how to _think._

He knew how to pick and choose his battles. Fighting with little Ericka nearby was stupid. Dangerous even. So he had her run. Run as fast as her legs could carry her home. And then he led them away. He ran in, and out, over, and through places where his smaller, nimbler frame was an advantage.

But today was different. Jeremy zipped around a corner, and slammed into an even larger boy coming the other way. The boy grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground.

"Nuh uh. You're not getting away this time!"

The other boys came round the corner and gathered round, wicked grins on their faces. "You're finally gonna get what's coming to ya, you mutie lover!" One of the boys sniggered.

The Irish are a proud, stiff necked race. He looking up at his captors, and he smiled and stood, with his back to the wall. Adopting the Irish brogue of his brother, he raised his fists.

"An if ye think ye be th' one t' do it laddy, ye be dead wrong! Bring ye worst!"

With angry yells, they attacked. He defended as best he could, but it was a hopeless fight, and he knew it.

They all knew it.

They beat him into the ground, and he curled into the fetal position for protection. He heard vague shouts, and angry cries. Then the beating stopped. He could feel a pair of hands shaking his shoulder, and could hear a voice calling his name. He felt a pair of strong arms slip underneath his small body and pick him up. Then everything went black.

Blessed oblivion.

* * *

><p>So? What'd ya think? Give me something to work with! Cookies to reveiwers! And to those of you who wanted action, (you know who you are) Are you happy now? :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys 'n gals, here's the next peice of the puzzle I am laying before you. I made this one extra long for you guys...so..you're welcome. I **don't** own the X-Men. I do own Rhett. PLEASE REVEIW! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? This is the story you read while you wait for the stories you really want to read to be updated? Come on guys, give me somethin'. Cyber cookies to those who reveiw. Enjoy the story! ...(mutters under her breath as she grabs her laptop and a coat) "Now, back to my tree..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can do this….I think….<strong>_

__Rhett took a deep breath. In the three months he had spent here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, he had come to be able to anticipate the changes. And now he thought he knew how to stop them.

It had happened by accident the first time. He had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth, when he felt the change coming. He put his hands down and gripped the side of the sink, glaring at the mirror. He felt the warm rush, and he braced himself angrily against it. The warmth halted, and began to cool.

He stared into the mirror, as his features paused in mid change. His jaw dropped and the tooth brush fell out of his mouth. He made a grab for it, losing his focus. The warmth rushed through his body in the blink of an eye and he was looking at his female face in the mirror.

But he wasn't disappointed. He had stopped it once, he could do it again. He knew what to do, how it felt to stop it.

That was why he was sitting out here on this bench on the far side of the mansion grounds. He wasn't comfortable trying this in front of others. He had watched this in a mirror once, and the effect had been _much_ less than appealing. In fact it had turned his stomach watching his flesh melt and squirm beneath his skin as he fought his body's need to change.

The warm rush came over his body, and he gritted his teeth against it. There, here came the cold. It felt as if his entire body had iced over. He shivered.

_**I wonder if this's how Bobby feels when he ices up. **_He wondered.

"Rhett!"

He looked up, then swore angrily when he lost his concentration and reverted to male. "Drat!"

Kurt stopped, startled. "Rhett? Vhas is los?"

Rhett sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Nothin' Kurt. I'm tryin' to stop th' changes, an' fo' a minute I thought I had it."

Kurt patted his shoulder. "Ve vill keep trying mien fruend. In the mean time, the professor und Bobby are vaiting on the basketball court."

He offered his hand. Rhett smiled. "Thank ye kindly Kurt." He clasped Kurt's hand and Kurt teleported them to the ball court.

Bobby was standing by the professor. He was nervous, and desperately trying to hide it. This would be the first time Rhett would attempt to make a power copy.

Once Rhett had regained his strength, they had begun experimenting with his power. The professor had insisted that Rhett try with him first. If his suspicions were correct, Rhett's powers were a form of mental power. And so he thought it best that those powers be used on someone who knew how to mentally protect themselves while Rhett was still inexperienced.

The first few tries were failures. Rhett tried everything the professor suggested, and some things he didn't. Imagination, physical touch, eye contact. Nothing seemed to work.

Professor Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples. "Rhett, when your powers first manifested, the girl with you passed out. Think back. What were you saying? What where you doing? Where you touching her? Looking at her?"

Rhett thought back carefully. He hadn't been feeling very well that day, and Janice had come with him, to make sure he got home ok. Mary had invited her to stay for dinner. They had talked, and had somehow gotten onto the subject of collections. Mary had gone to get her collection of paper weights, leaving him and Janice alone.

He remembered feeling hot, as if he were sitting in direct sunlight, and yet he was shivering with cold. He remembered her saying something, and reaching up to gently brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek. _That _was when he had felt the first warm rush. It had swept through his body, taking all the heat and cold with it.

Janice eyes had widened as the warmth flowed through him, then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out. Then Mary had started screaming and thrown the bowl of paper weights.

He looked up at the professor. "I touched her….with the _back of my hand…_.Not the palm…"

Xavier nodded. "Relax. Take a deep breath, and give it a try."

Rhett cautiously raised his hand and pressed the back of his fingers against the professors temple. For a moment, nothing happened. Then he felt it. An awareness, outside his own mind. He reached for it, touched it. And he was inside the professor's mind.

_**Hello Rhett. Good job. **_The professor commented. _**Now, what are you drawn to?**_

Rhett shook his head. _**I'm not drawn. 't feels as though I should be lookin' fo' somthin', but I don't know what. **_

_**If what Auger said was true, then you should be able to copy knowledge or abilities. I suggest we try knowledge first. **_Professor Xavier said silently. _**Try copying today's mathematics lesson.**_

_**I'll give it a try.**_ Rhett looked about him, getting his bearings in the professors mind. It was very neat and organized. _**Mathematics…..**_The minute he knew what it was he was looking for, he knew exactly where to look to find it.

He reached for it, touched it. He felt a prickly sensation run up his arm, disappearing when it reached his spine. It was the type of feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. It's not comfortable, but it doesn't hurt either.

The professor tested the knowledge Rhett had copied, and found that he had it word for word, number for number.

The professor glanced at his watch when he finished. "We will continue this later. It's almost time for the math cla…" He smiled. "You don't have to go to that class today Rhett. After all, you already know what I will be teaching. Just make sure you complete the assignment for tomorrow."

"I will, ser."

They tried several more knowledge transfers after that. Courtesy of Jean, he now knew the basics of cooking. Because of Ororo, he could now pick most locks with ease. And, not surprisingly, from Kurt he now had a working knowledge of German.

He also discovered that he knew exactly where to place knowledge when giving it to others. Thanks to Rhett, Kurt now had the rudiments of drawing with pencil, and several of the other students now knew how to play Gaelic Football.

"Hey guys, mind if I watch?" Jean asked as she jogged up.

Rhett nodded. "Not at all lassie, I doan't mind."

Jean nodded and took a seat on a bench beside the court. Rhett turned to Bobby. "All set Laddie?"

Bobby nodded, unable to hide his nervousness now. "Yeah, I guess so."

They had chosen Bobby for two reasons. First, it was less likely that misuse of his power would result in serious injury. And secondly, they had asked for volunteers.

Despite the fact that all most everyone liked the soft spoken Irish boy once they got used to his shape shifting, it was an entirely different matter to know that he was going to be in your head poking around and making copies of what he found there.

Rhett smiled and patted his shoulder. "Relax lad. It's na' that bad."

Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. Rhett pressed the backs of his fingers to Bobby's temple.

He had found that pressing his fingers to a boys cheek made them uncomfortable. So he avoided the cheek. When it came to boys he touched the temple or the side of the neck.

He entered Bobby's mind.

_**Hello there Bobby.**_

He felt Bobby acknowledge him but Bobby made no comment. He looked around, getting his bearings. Bobby's mind was nowhere as neat and tidy as the professor's, but it still had an order to it.

_**Now where would the power be kept? **_He wondered silently.

Once he asked himself that question, he knew the answer. He made his way to the back of Bobby's mind, down into the subconscious part of it. He had never had to go this deep for what he wanted before. It made him nervous.

_**There it is. **_He thought when he spotted it. To Bobby's mind he silently said, "_**I found what I was lookin' fer Bobby. I'll be out in a moment lad.**_

He touched on the knowledge that was Bobby's power. But when the power came, it was very different from the knowledge transfers he had done!

This _hurt!_ It was ice from the innermost circle of hell snaking up his arm, burning everything it touched as it came, it was _so cold._

Rhett heard Bobby scream, felt the mind he was sitting in clench, and shudder, loudly and violently protesting the torture it was suddenly being subjected to. But he barely noticed over the sounds of another's scream. It took him a moment to realize it was his own.

What felt like strong arms wrapped around his mind and thrust him back into his own body. The professor.

His knees buckled and he would have dropped to the ground if Kurt hadn't caught him. He saw through bleary eyes that Jean was extending the same courtesy to Bobby, who was also on the ground about a foot away.

He reached out and gently touched Bobby. "'m sorry lad. It's never don' that afore."

Bobby nodded, tears streaming from his eyes. "I know Rhett. It's ok." He swiped at his eyes, gasping in pain. "**Jeeze**, that hurt!"

Rhett managed to laugh through his own tears. The two were helped up onto the bench Jean had recently vacated. Once they had their breath back and it was certain that the two were not suffering any ill effects from their experience, the questions started coming.

Did it work? was the main one.

Rhett sorted carefully through what he had learned from Bobby. He held his hand palm up in front of him and tried the new power.

He grimaced. A dulled down version of the pain he had suffered before with Bobby surfaced on his palm. Gritting his teeth against it, he focused on what he wanted.

A thin layer of ice formed on his palm. Slowly it began building up in the center, creaking and crackling as it climbed higher into the air, slowly forming a column. After a moment, the column stopped growing upwards, and instead began growing outwards, taking on shape and form.

By the time he finished, realistic figures of Ericka and Jeremy were standing on his palm, gazing up at him curiously. He allowed the power to fall away, panting slightly with the effort.

Jean gently traced her finger across the little figures. "Rhett, you did it! You copied his power."

Rhett shook his head. "I copied th' rudiments o his power lassie. He's still th' stronger by far." He gently fingered the icy likenesses of his siblings. "I miss 'm. I miss 'm terribly."

Letters sent to the post office for Jeremy to pick up, and an occasional phone call when their parents weren't around wasn't enough. He needed to see their faces, hug their smaller bodies close and tell them how much he cared for them. How much he missed them. He looked over at the professor. "Any chance I could see 'm?"

The professor opened his mouth to speak, then paused, frowning. He looked over his shoulder toward the door curiously, as Colossus came out the door.

"I am over here Peter. Why do you need me?"

Piotr Rasputin, often called 'Peter' by those here at the school, looked for the source of the professor's voice. Spotting Xavier over by the basketball court, he turned and headed in his direction.

"Professor, we have visitors."

Xavier raised his eyebrows curiously. "Oh? I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"Who is it, Piotr?" Kurt asked as his larger friend came to a stop in front of them.

Peter gestured at Rhett. "His parents….."

* * *

><p>Reveiw!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Here ye are, the next little snippet of this madcap tale. I don't own the X-men, but the kind hearted Irish lad (otherwise know as Rhett) it totally mine! Please read and reveiw. Come on peanut gallery, I know you'r dying to put in your two cents! Anyway, enjoy the story, and I'm off to slave over my laptop. (And pick splinters out of areas that shall remain nameless.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jeremy's head ached. His arms ached. His legs ached. His whole <em>body <em>ached. The bullies had been very thorough in their beating.

He opened his eyes. The lighting was dim, pulsing. And his eyesight was bleary, especially in the left eye. He blinked groggily and the vision of his right eye cleared, the left remaining smeared and bleary. He grimaced and looked around.

The room was small, bare, and cold.

"Jeremy!" little hands grabbed his arm. "Jeremy! You're awake!"

He turned and offered his open arms and Ericka scurried into them, holding on to him as tightly as her little arms could. She clung to him, and he could feel her shivering with cold and terror.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Jeremy, I'm scared. Where are we?"

He sighed and looked around at the nondescript concrete walls and shook his head. "I don't know Ericka. We could be anywhere." He frowned.

"Ericka, who are they?"

Ericka looked over her shoulder, then smiled back at him. "Oh it's ok, they're all right." Her smile was a mile wide as she excitedly told him, "Jeremy, they're just like Rhett!"

* * *

><p>"What did ye say?"<p>

"Your parents, they are here." Piotr repeated. "They are waiting with Logan in the professor's office."

Despite his apprehension at his parents sudden appearance, Rhett had to laugh. "Oh, lord. Ye know that pairing won't end well."

Xavier nodded. "I will speak with them. Rhett, I want you to wait outside. I will let you know if I need you to come in."

He turned his wheelchair and quietly made his way inside. His office was in the front of the mansion, but it didn't take him long to travel from the back to the front. He stopped outside the door to his office. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, before opening the door and entering the icy atmosphere within.

Mrs. Donahue was seated on the couch beside a young woman, nervously wringing her hands. Mr. Donahue was pacing nearby. Logan , by far the calmest person in the room surprisingly, was leaning against the wall. He was staring at the door when Charles entered. He had probably either heard or smelled the professor coming.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Donahue. I am Professor Charles Xavier. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Both parents looked up, anxiously. Mrs. Donahue rose and went to stand in front of the professor.

"Where is he?"

Professor Xavier frowned. "Mrs. Donahue. I will not pretend that I don't know who you are talking about. But considering the extensive injuries and ill treatment he suffered by both you and your husband's hands and those of your fellow townsmen, this leaves me very ample room for concern when you ask to know your son's whereabouts. You have gone three months now without making any attempt to locate or communicate with him." He steepled his fingers. "Why now?"

"Because they need his help, no matter how embarrassed they are to admit it."

Xavier turned and raised an eyebrow at the woman who was still seated on the couch. She stood and stepped forward, offering her hand.

"Hello Professor. I'm detective Chelise. Jeremy and Ericka Donahue disappeared while walking home from school two weeks ago. Last Sunday, Mr. and Mrs. Donahue received a letter stating that a sum of money was to be paid in ransom, and that the ransom was to be delivered by Rhett, at any time. Yesterday while going through Jeremy's belonging, one of my men found a bundle of letters hidden in the false bottom of his treasure chest. Letters written by Rhett, and mailed from this address."

She crossed her arms. "Like it or not, these are his parents, and you have no legal right to bar them from their child. Now, are you going to send for the boy, or do I need to get a warrant to search the premises?"

The Professor was silent for a moment. Then he nodded.

"I will send for him, but under no circumstances will he be left alone with them." He touched a button on the arm of his wheelchair, ignoring the stunned look on the faces of the Donahue's and Detective Chelise. "Rhett, would you come in here please? And bring Kurt with you. We have something to discuss with your parents."

"Comin' ye way, professor." Rhett's male voice answered.

Xavier nodded and settled back in his seat. "They'll be here shortly." He said. "In the meantime, might I offer you something? You must be tired after your flight."

Patrick jerked. "How did ye know we were on a plane?" he asked, suspicious of everyone and everything in this house. He knew that Logan and Kurt were mutants, what was to stop this professor from being one?"

"I can see the airplane bag sticking out of your wife's purse."

Mary blushed furiously and tucked the unused barf bag further down into her purse. The only reason she had gotten on the plane was because of her children. Flying made her extremely airsick.

"Water would be appreciated Professor." The detective answered. "If it's not an inconvenience that is."

Xavier shook his head. "Not at all. I'll ask someone to bring a pitcher."

A minute or so later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Xavier called.

Kitty walked straight through the door with a tray. "Here's the water you wanted Professor. I wasn't sure whether you wanted lemons….."She froze and her voice trailed off as she realized the professor had company. "Oh, God…" she murmured.

"Thank you Kitty, please come in." Xavier said kindly, motioning her forward.

She pulled herself together and resumed talking, heading for the guests. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted lemons or not so I threw a bunch of sliced in a bowl and brought them along."

She offered the tray to Mrs. Donahue, who took one of the glasses with shaking hands. Kitty ended up pouring once it became obvious that the poor woman was shaking to badly to make it into the glass.

Once the guests had been served, Kitty offered the tray to the Professor. Looking over to where the impassive Logan was still leaning against the wall, she was about to ask him if he wanted any, when another knock came from the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, allowing Rhett in female form, and Kurt wearing his activated image inducer to enter. Kurt quietly closed the door behind them, while Rhett went to stand beside the professor.

"Hello father. Mary." He said simply, giving them both a polite nod. "An jus' why would ye be goin' t' all this trouble t' find me after three months with na' a care? I doubt ye happened on me by chance."

The detective frowned. "I thought you said Rhett was a boy." She said, looking from Rhett, to his parents, and back.

"This is a…." Rhett shifted from female to male, and the words died in her throat as she finally understood why the professor was being cautious, and why the parents had been so reluctant to talk about him. "girl…" she shook her head. "I've been part of the mutant task force for years, that's a new one on me."

She adopted a more business like tone. "Rhett, I don't know where's and what for's of this family feud between you and your parents, and right now, I really don't care. We'll sit down and discuss it later. But right now, we need your help. Your half brother and sister have been kidnapped. And the kidnapper specifically named you the ransom runner in the note."

Of all the things he had expected, this certainly was not one of them! His face went blank with shock, and he took a step back.

_**No laddy, git ahold o yeself. Ye're brother an sister need ye!**_

He shook his head and closed his mouth. "All right. Tell me what ye need me t' do….."

* * *

><p>DUM Dum dum! Cue the dramatic music! reveiw please! Any brave soul out there care to guess what happens next? I already know, but I'm curious to hear where you guys and gals think this is goin'!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, here's yer story! You know th' gist. Read it, reveiw it, love it. I command it! LOL. I don't own the awsomeness that is the X-men, but Rhett and his friends are mine. I've found a new hiding place, as I'm getting tired of the looky loos checking out my tree. So go ahead an read on, while I go slave over my computer once more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jeremy shook his head as he looked at the other children. "They're mutants? All of them?"<p>

Ericka nodded. "Just like Rhett!"

She pointed out each child, naming them as she went. "That's Alice." She said pointing at a eleven year old black girl.

"That's Trisha." A ten year old white girl with brilliant blond hair.

"And that's Jackie." A thirteen year old white boy with brilliant, jewel tone purple hair.

"And _this_ is Jeremy!" she added, pointing at her brother proudly.

The others nodded greeting. Alice moved closer, her dark eyes glinting in the dim light. She cautiously touched his hand. His pain quickly faded away to a dull ache. He looked at her in surprise. She smiled and shrugged, seemingly embarrassed.

"I can kill the pain for a while, but I can't make the hurt go away." She said apologetically.

Jeremy smiled. "I don't care, as long as the pain's gone! Thank you…Alice?"

She smiled and nodded.

Jeremy looked curiously at the other two kids. "What can you two do? Maybe we can come up with a way to get out of here."

Jackie shook his head. "Don't you think we've tried?" He sighed, and gestured to Trisha. "She moves air. I talk to bugs."

Trisha grinned. "Look." She puffed out her cheeks, blowing hard. Breezes suddenly gusted up, and she lifted off the floor. "Before that creep grabbed me, I used to go flying every day!" she made a face. "I miss it."

Jackie smiled and crouched down by the wall, making a hissing noise into a hole at the base of it. Seconds later, a cockroach scuttled out and onto his open palm. He sat up, grinning and stroking the little creature. He smiled, whispering quietly to it. Then he set it down and it scuttled under the door and away.

"He'll watch that creep for a while and report back." He explained.

Jeremy grinned. "How much can you get them to do?" he asked.

Jackie frowned, thinking carefully. "I don't know. I never got much chance to experiment. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Do you think you can get one to carry a message?"

"His frown deepened. "I don't know. They don't see things the way we do. I'm not sure if a street address would help." He tapped his fingers on the floor pensively. "What city?"

Jeremy gave the name and address of the Xavier Institute. "It's a safe place for mutants."

Ericka, who had curled up under his arm and refused to budge, piped in. "Our brother's there. The bad man shot him, and they've been taking really good care of him!"

Jackie nodded. "Well, only one way to find out. And we could sure use the help." He crawled over to the door and released that same eerie hiss. Several earwigs crawled under the door after a moment or two, followed quickly by a spider. He grinned when he saw the spider. "Perfect."

He whispered quietly to them, the bugs hissing, scurrying, and chirruping back at him. He raised his head after a moment. "What was the name of your brother again?"

"Rhett." Jeremy answered. "Rhett Donahue. He's at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters."

Jackie nodded thoughtfully. "If they can't find Rhett, is there someone else there?"

"Um.." Jeremy frowned. Rhett had mentioned friends at the institute. But what were their names. He looked down at Ericka. "Ericka, what were the friends he mentioned names."

Ericka pursed her lips. "Kurt….Piotr….Kitty…and Bobby." She gave a decisive nod, and grinned at him.

Jeremy shook his head. "How do you remember all those? I can't even remember one!" He looked to Jackie. "Now that she's mentioned it, I think he talked about Kurt the most." He glanced at Ericka in question, and she nodded. "He would probably be the best to try for."

Jackie nodded. He whispered the final instructions to the bugs, then sent them scurrying off again. "Hope that works. "Keep your fingers crossed!" He smiled at Jeremy and Ericka. "Maybe the two of you will get us out of here after all."

"Don't count on it."

A voice all the children recognized sneered from just outside the door. He laughed meanly.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't take steps to make sure your powers wouldn't be any use? Ha!" The dead bodies of several cockroaches, the earwigs, and the spider were all swept back under the door. Jackie's face went pale, as he counted the bodies and realized that none of his bugs had made it through.

Trisha's face took on a look of rage. "You CREEP!" she screamed at the door, sending great gusts of wind at it, under it, around it. There was a yell and some muted cursing.

A collar around Trisha's neck suddenly lit up. She screamed and dropped to the floor, crying and trying to pull the collar away from her skin with her fingers. The collar's lights slowly faded, leaving her a crumpled heap on the floor.

Alice quickly wrapped her arms around her weeping friend and held her close. Trisha's cries quickly died down to pained whimpers.

The sound of the door being unlocked came to the children's ears, and they all watched as the door opened. Auger stepped into the room. He glared at Alice.

"You take all the fun out of pushing that little button." He growled. He held up a small remote, and made a show of pressing a button.

Alice screamed, reflexively clutching Trisha close. Then she gritted her teeth and suddenly stopped screaming. She glared up at him, panting. He shook his head and took his finger off the button.

"Spoilsport." He grumbled.

She gave a malicious grin. "Anything to spoil your fun. You can take that remote, and I'll give ya three guesses where to put it."

He smiled and chucked her under the chin. "I like your spunk."

His face suddenly darkened and he backhanded her. She didn't cry out. Didn't flinch. Apparently her power extended to dulling her own pain, and it appeared to be quite effective.

He glared at her, then turned his attentions to Jackie, landing a hard kick to the boys gut before hammering Jackie's face. Jackie was flung back against the wall with a cry. His nose was bloodied and broken.

"I catch you sending your bugs out to spy on me again, you'll never see Jonny again." He growled, taking almost sadistic pleasure in Jackie's pain. "Understand?"

Jackie slumped down to the floor, a look of defeat and utter despair on his face. "I understand." He murmured. He carefully cradled his broken nose in his hands.

"Good." Auger grinned at Jeremy and Ericka, still camped out on the bed. "You two just sit there and behave yourselves. Stop giving these silly children such bad ideas." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Jackie immediately crawled across the floor and pressed his ear to the door. Trisha crawled over and laid down on the floor, peering under the door. She blew gently, and made a twirling motion with her finger. She looked up at Jackie and nodded.

"He's gone."

Jackie nodded, grimacing as he stood and went back to sit on the bed by Jeremy and Ericka. He gingerly felt his nose. Ericka leaned in curiously, her head cocked to one side, as if listening.

"Why is your nose whistling?"

Despite the obvious pain he was in, that startled a laugh out of Jackie. He winced as his probing fingers pushed a little too hard, but the smile quickly returned. He looked down at her, shaking his head as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"When Auger hit me, he broke my nose." He ran his finger along his damaged nose. "It's crooked, so when I blow out…" he demonstrated, breathing out harder to produce the whistling sound Ericka had noted, making his observers laugh. "…so, I've got to straighten it."

He made a face. "This is _so_ going to hurt!"

Before anyone could say anything, he placed a hand on either side of his nose and clapped them together, hard. He gasped and tears started in his eyes. He held his hands there for a minute or two, gasping and rocking back and forth.

Alice cupped his cheek, exerting her power to kill his pain. "All you had to do was ask." She said, grinning at the chagrined look on his face as he lowered his hands.

"Right. I forgot." He frowned, sniffling, and looked over at Trisha. She was still laying in front of the door blowing and twirling her finger.

"Trish? What are you doing?"

She held up her hand behind her, motioning them to wait. After a minute she stopped and sat up. Looking at them, she blew gently. The four other children jumped in surprise when they each heard her voice whisper clearly in their ear.

**"I can hear Auger. I can see him."**

* * *

><p>Oooo, disembodied voice, creepy! Reveiw! Love it, hate it, want to marry it...? well okay, maybe not marry it, lol. Enjoy!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

In honor of those who married chapter 17, I now present chapter 17's sister, chapter 18. Please welcome her with the same warmth and affection with which you welcomed her sisters! LOL, seriously guys that was the highpoint of my life tonight reading those comments! Thank you very much. As we are all well aware, I don't own the awsomeness that is the X-men. however the Irish laddy buck belongs to MEEEeeee! So keep yer mitts off, ladies. LOL. Please read and reveiw. Marry this one to if you feel like it, (though I'm pretty sure poligamy is illegal in this country). Now run along and enjoy while I fend off attackers with a stick to protect my computer (shouts at sister. "Back you savage! Back!)

* * *

><p>"All right. Tell me what ye need me t' do."<p>

Detective Chelise raised her eyebrows at this. "Well, that was fast. I was prepared to argue, reason, and ultimately threaten you with the long arm of the law if need be. And then you throw me for a loop and agree right off the bat!"

Rhett nodded. "Aye, I did." He answered. "I love me brother an sister. I would do anythin' t' protect them."

His normally kind face hardened, and his eyes were cold when he added, "An lord help th' one's as hurt them. What do ye need me to do?"

Chelise pulled a tablet from her purse, clicked through a few screens and handed him the tablet. "That's a copy of the note they sent us, word for word."

Rhett scanned the screen, making a face when his body chose to shift back to female again. He shook his head when he finished. He looked over at Logan. "Remember what ye said? About how t' make Auger stay where ye keep puttin' 'im?"

He waved the tablet. "Looks like ye might be gettin' another chance at im."

Logan tilted his head, in the classic 'go on, explain' gesture. Rhett looked down at the tablet and began reading aloud.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Donahue.

I have Jeremy and Ericka. You should really take some classes on good parenting. I mean, your oldest son turns into a mutant and gets shot, while your younger kids are kidnapped. Now they've been kidnapped again! You should really look into that.

Anyway, I have them. You'll find proof of life enclosed here in the letter. All I want from you are two things. Two thousand dollars cash in small, unmarked bills, to be delivered by your son Rhett. If anyone else tries, they _will_ be shot.

Put the money in a small to medium red duffle bag. Send Rhett to the Portland city junkyard in between the times of ten thirty P.M. and one thirty A.M. The delivery can take place any day before December thirty first. After that, well….We all know what happens to kids who don't get their ransoms paid.

Rhett is to come alone. If I see anyone following him, or watching from some distant rooftop, I _will_ kill the kids. If he is wearing a tracking beeper, or a wire, I _will_ kill the kids. If you people screw up, _period,_ I _will kill the kids._

Get my drift?

Rhett looked up. "Signed, Auger."

Logan lifted a fist and looked at it speculatively. "Looks like I'll be tastin' his blood again." He commented. Those in the room who knew Logan, and knew what to look for, could see his claws pressing against the skin on the back of his hands.

Rhett smiled. "I be thinkin' I'll get th' first crack at im laddy." Rhett answered. He shifted back to male as he turned to Detective Chelise. "What's this 'proof o life' he's speakin' o?"

The detective stepped closer and tapped the screen. A couple flicks brought up an image. Rhett's vision blurred as he looked at the image on screen. He irritably dashed the tears away and studied the image carefully.

Ericka was sitting by an apparently unconscious Jeremy on a cot in a nondescript room. A newspaper was propped up on the bed, the headline prominently displayed.

"I take it th' paper's recent?" he asked.

Chelise nodded. "Yes. That was that day's paper." She flicked the screen. " Since then, we've received three more photos. Every one features that day's paper."

Rhett nodded. He was relieved to see that Jeremy was awake and sitting up, though it made his blood boil to note the cuts and bruising on Jeremy's face and body. One of Jeremy's eyes was swollen shut. The kid looked like he had been dragged to hell and back again. _**Multiple times.**_

"All right. Let's be on our way…."

**Rhett. **

* * *

><p>wooooooooo, disembodied voice callin his name, cue the Halloween themesong. LOL. read, reveiw, take a guess based on the latest chapter. I'm still leaving cyber cookies for reveiwers, but the two newlyweds over there get as much wedding cake as their little hearts desire. Have fun fella's!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

K fellas, Here's my halloween gift to you all. For those of you who don't celebrate halloween, here is my gift for the holiday of your choice. If your still not happy, I just decided to be nice to you today. LOL. I own the sweetness that is Rhett and his friends, not the awsomeness that is the X-men. (sad days) Please read and reveiw. Take a stab at how you think the ending will go, I am very much enjoying your guesses. Thinking seriously about a couple of them...Anyway you guys enjoy, and I'll go back to typing with one hand and beating off the creatures with a stick with the other.

* * *

><p><strong>I can hear Auger. I can see him. <strong>

They stared at Trisha, jaws open in astonishment.

"Trisha? I didn't know you could do that!" Alice exclaimed.

Trisha smiled. "It was something I'd just started experimenting with. You gotta admit this place gets boring. I could see and hear the outside world anytime I wanted."

She shook her head. "But it never occurred to me to send my voice on the air." She smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"I sorta know where we are. I'm not 100% certain….but I think we're in New York! Or at least pretty dang close to it." She grinned at Jeremy and Ericka. "What was that address?"

Jeremy listed the address, then asked. "You think you can reach them?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know how far my power reaches." Her face became grimmer. "But I do know that I'm going to reach them or die trying!"

She settled back against the wall and blew. She started making that same twirling motion with her finger. After a minute a breeze began fanning her face. Her eyes took on a vacant, faraway look.

"I'm outside…."

* * *

><p><strong>Rhett?<strong>

The minute that faint, ghostly voice spoke into the room, everyone jumped. Kurt looked to Xavier.

"Professor?"

"I don't know Kurt." The professor answered. He was fiddling with controls on the armrest of his wheelchair. "Cerebro is trying to track it."

**Rhett? **The voice seemed to move closer to Rhett. **Are you Rhett?**

Rhett shifted to female. "Aye. That I am. An who might ye be?"

For a moment there was no answer.

**Finally! I've been trying every day for weeks to find this place! My name is Trisha. I'm trapped in a room with Jeremy and Ericka and two other kids. They said to tell you "Help us get out o the fairy ring" whatever that means.**

Rhett smiled. "Tell th' children they be doin' a good job. Can ye tell us where abouts ye might be?"

**We're in New York. That much we know for sure. Give me a second. **

**"**Take all th' time ye need lassie." Rhett answered. "I'd rather ye be thorough an slow, tha' sloppy an swift."

**Ok, I'll let you know as soon as I can. **The voice ceased and the breezes faded away. Rhett rubbed his face tiredly.

"This is goin' t' be a long night." He looked up at the others. "A god awful long night. Waitin' to 'ere from th' lass is goin' t' be murder…..Professor, ye be th' wisest I know save but one. What course o action would ye advise?"

The professor bowed his head thoughtfully. "Cerebro was able to give me very little. Trisha is indeed who she says she is, but I don't know her precise location. There is something shielding the children. Cerebro has narrowed their location down to a ten block radius. I would suggest that Rhett go to the junk yard to meet with Auger. It will keep his attention away from the children."

Rhett shifted to male.

The professor went on. "We will prepare Rhett accordingly. The rest will search the area described by Cerebro. If we find Auger and the children before nightfall, well and done, though I doubt we will be able to find them that quickly." He said, glancing at the fading afternoon light coming through his study window.

Rhett bowed his head. Kurt stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ve are going to do all that ve can." He said. "Ve vill find them. They _vill_ be all right."

Rhett put his own hand over Kurt's and nodded. "Thank ye laddy." His brow creased in thought. "I'll be needin' t' talk to ye afore I go th' way o th' lamb."

Kurt frowned. "The lamb?"

Rhett shook his head. "Later." He looked to Xavier. "Who did ye 'ave in mind t' help prepare me for th' nights adventurein'?"

Xavier steepled his fingers thoughtfully. "I think Kitty's would be the most useful tonight. Go. Have her help you, and be sure to practice."

Rhett winced. "This is gonna hurt….!" He sighed and nodded. "I will." He motioned to Kitty. "Come lassie, we've much t' do, an we both'll be needin' our strength this night."

He turned and quietly left the room with Kitty behind him. She walked right through Xavier's wheelchair, eliciting several shudders from the three humans.

Chelise frowned. "Professor."

Xavier looked up. "Yes, detective?"

"You keep saying 'we'. Who is this 'we' you keep mentioning? My men? They're all back in Garsdale."

The professor shook his head. "No, detective. Not your men. I and my students have many friends here in the city. Most if not all would be more than willing to help look for lost children. They know the city very well. They have already been sent for."

Patrick eyed the professor suspiciously. "Quite a smooth runnin' network ye got here, ser, if ye doan' mind me sayin' so."

Xavier nodded. "Thank you. We spent a long time perfecting it. And anyway detective, I think the teams we will be sending to search will be a little more effective than your men in Garsdale."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "Now, about tonight' trip to the junkyard….."

* * *

><p>Reveiw PLEASE! Tell me what YOU think. either about it or what will happen next. Love it, hate it, indifferent, or madly in love, I want to know! Thanks in advance!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Here it comes again! LOL, chapter 20 comin' atcha kids. Making her debut on the catwalk. LOL. I don't own X-men, I own Rhett, and with considerable therapy I'm learning to live with it. I've realy been enjoying you peoples guesses about whats happening! Keep em coming! Enjoy the story, I'm gonna go slave over a hot laptop. (mutteres under breath "There's gotta be a better way to do this.")

* * *

><p>Unseen by the visiting humans, search teams left an hour later to begin the search for the children.<p>

Dusk was falling when the remaining residents of the mansion gathered in the dining room for dinner with their guests. Word had been passed around that all were to be on their best behavior.

"I'm afraid Hank won't be joining us for dinner tonight. He's been under the weather lately." The professor announced as he entered. "Rogue, would you be kind enough to take dinner to him?"

Rogue nodded and left the room.

The professor motioned his guests toward open chairs at the table. "Please, have a seat."

Noting the anxious looks on the parents faces, he tried to make his tone reassuring. "Teams are already searching for Jeremy and Ericka. In three hours, Rhett will be at the junkyard to meet Auger and make the exchange if we haven't found them. I know this is the hardest thing I could ask of you, as parents, but there is nothing we can do now but wait."

Kitty entered the room through a wall, walking through the table to take her seat. She dropped into it with a tired sigh.

"How did the preparations go?" Xavier asked.

Kitty groaned in response and gave no answer.

"As well as ye might expect ser. But the' worked." Rhett and Kurt settled into their own seats.

Xavier nodded. "Good."

"What are these preparations you keep talking about?" asked Mary. "You're not putting something on him? The note said he would kill Jeremy and Ericka if he found anything on Rhett!"

Xavier shook his head. "We're not putting anything on him Mrs. Donahue. No wires. No cameras. No tracking devices."

The looks on the parents faces were clearly suspicious, while the detective was skeptical. Not wire the ransom runner? Impossible.

They had to catch this guy!

Seeing their looks Rhett answered, explaining their unspoken questions. "They'll not be puttin' anything on me, cause the' 'ave already put what th' night'll require _in_ me."

He reached out and slipped his hand through the tables centerpiece. "I 'ave th' power needed for th' night's meanderin's. An Cerebro knows me well enou t' find me were ever I be."

He quietly began dishing up his plate, passing the bowl on to Kitty, before meeting his father's eyes.

"I will find them."

* * *

><p>I know this'n's short, I'll try to get another chapter up later on today. Review. Come on peanut gallery, give me you two sense...you know you want to!LOL<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for being patient fella's. Here's a longer one for ya. Sorry about reposting chapter 19 in place of 20, that was a goof on my part, not the systems. Still in therapy to get over not owning the X-men. Getting used to making due with Rhett. Don't know what I'll do when this story's over...Anyway, this chapter should both answer your questions and confuse you even more, LOL. Please read and Reveiw. Someone needs to cut the check rein on the Peanut gallery over there, they've been to silent (whispers, "It makes me think they're up to something"). Anyway, enough of my rambling, go on and enjoy the awsomeness!

* * *

><p>"I know where we are! We're….Ahh!"<p>

The collar lit up around Trisha's neck and she curled up in the fetal position. When Alice moved to help her, her collar lit up as well. She screamed and dropped to her knees, before gritting her teeth and crawling on hands and knees to Trisha.

Auger entered the room, clearly angry. "You just had to try it." He snarled, slamming his boot into the blond girl's stomach.

"You had to try to be a hero!" A fist connected with Alice's jaw, sending her reeling.

He grabbed Trisha by her hair. "Looks like I'm going to have to take care of you!" he growled. "It's a shame really. I had such hopes for your talent." He tsked and shook his head. "Oh well. No matter. The show will go on." He smiled nastily.

Slowly, almost theatrically, he pulled a small cylinder with a plunger on one end out of his pocket. Planting his thumb over the plunger, he placed the other end against Trisha's neck.

"NO!" Jackie flung himself at Auger, hammering him with the full brunt of his body weight. But he wasn't quick _enough._

Trisha yelled as the searing contents of that syringe entered her system. Auger dropped her, confident she wouldn't pose a threat now as he dealt with Jackie.

He pulled another cylinder, this one minus the plunger and black in color, from his belt and gave it a flick. It extended, revealing itself to be a billy club, of the sort police officers often carried. He brought it viciously down on Jackie again and again, until Jackie stopped moving, taking sadistic glee in the pained cries this elicited from his captive victim.

Auger squirmed out from under the nearly unconscious boy and stood. Grinning evilly at the remaining three, he pointed at the two on the floor.

"There's your final warning kiddies." He said. "I suggest you pay attention."

He wiped blood from one of the cuts Jackie had inflicted and quietly left the room. Once he was gone Alice crawled across the floor to Jackie, who was closer than Trisha and more obviously hurt in any case, and pressed her hand against his neck, checking to make sure he was alive and doing her best to dull his pain.

Jackie groaned and groggily shook his head. "No. Not me…. Help her."

He gestured weakly to Trisha, who was curled in the fetal position on the floor a few feet away. Jeremy and Ericka had crawled off the bed and were doing their best to try and comfort her.

Alice nodded and crawled over him as gently as she could to get to Trisha. As Trisha's hands were inaccessible to Alice in her current position, Alice curled her fingers around the nape of her friends neck.

She shuddered as she felt the sheer crushing brutality of the pain her friend was suffering. Pain so deeply imbedded in the body it seemed to radiate from the marrow of her bones, from the very nucleus of her individual cells!

Alice did her best to block the pain, but deep inside she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

It is very hard to cut the feeling of pain off, when each and every cell of the body is slowly and excruciatingly _dying. _

Alice had no idea how long her friend would live. But she knew it was only a matter of time.

She tried to hold back the tears for the little kids sake, but her eyes remained bright. Trisha slowly uncurled and rolled over onto her back. She looked up at Alice.

She saw the slight quiver of the chin. The too bright eyes. Felt the shiver of her hand. And she knew.

Her fate had been sealed.

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a faint rasp. No. It couldn't end this way. It _couldn't._

The willowy blond had always had a vitality to her. The vim and verve had always been her strongest attribute. Her experience here had strengthened that love of life.

Anger washed through her.

No. It _wouldn't_ end this way. She wouldn't allow it. She was a fighter. And if it was the last thing she did, she was going to do everything in her power to make life harder on Auger, and to make sure that her friends didn't suffer the same fate she did.

She took a deep breath and blew out slowly. Though the voice they would hear was raspy, they would be able to understand it.

**I know where we are. We are on North Bearing St. in the old abandoned warehouse's basement. **She panted.

"Shhh. Save your strength." Alice whispered, patting Trisha's shoulder with her free hand.

She looked over her shoulder at Jackie, who had managed to get up on his knees at this point. "Can you pick her up and put her on the bed?"

Jackie nodded. Alice scooted out of the way and he crawled past her. He slipped his arms beneath Trisha's slender frame as gently as he could and picked her up. Walking on his knees, he awkwardly made his way over to the cot and laid her on it.

Though she remained quiet, the look on her face told him without shadow of a doubt that he hadn't nearly been gentle enough.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Alice hand clasp her own, felt Alice inside her, fighting the pain that was threatening to tear her apart. And it gave her hope.

With Alice kicking her pain in the teeth, she could put her plans to be a really _big_ monkey wrench in the works of Augers plan into action.

She quietly began to blow, and the pointer finger of her free hand slowly began to twirl.

_**I'm outside.**_

* * *

><p>(aimed in Auger's general direction) "BOOOOO! Hissss!" I hate that guy! but he's the kind of villian you love to hate. LOL. Let's hear your perspective on it! (in game show hosts voice) "Peanut Gallery! Come on down! Your the next contestant on What's Your Oppinion?"!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, it's me again! I'm posting this in between classes, to this is gonna be a short intro. I don't own the X-men, I own Rhett so paws off guys and gals. Keep the reveiws coming, because frankly at this point you people are my muses. Anyway, enjoy the story, I'm going to run to class and pray that my art teacher doesn't impale me on an easle for being late. (takes off down the hall) ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Rhett shouldered the red duffle bag. He quietly shook hands with Rogue, who wished him luck, then turned and silently made his way down the road toward the junkyard.<p>

The plane flight hadn't been too bad, he reflected. Though it had been a royal pain, having to stay huddled up in that sweatshirt the entire ride.

But the much slower car ride to get here had been a true stretch of his nerves. He paused in front of the gates, then looked down at his watch. Twelve o clock. Midnight. The witching hour.

He wished Kurt were here. The blue furred mutant had a calming effect about him that was comforting. But no. He needed Kurt somewhere else. That final conversation with Kurt before he left the mansion had been to convince Kurt of where he was truly needed. It had been just as hard as he'd thought it would be.

He shivered as he looked around the empty junkyard. Even though he knew he had made the right decision, he couldn't deny that Kurt's silent calm and confidence would have been welcome here.

"Well, na' sense wastin' time." He muttered as he shifted to female. Aloud he called out into the junkyard.

"Auger! Tis I, Rhett! I 'ave come fer me brother an sister. Show ye face, ye coward."

For several moments there was silence, the he heard a sound, like the pattering of rain on the dirt and metal of the junkyard. Then it suddenly ceased. Footsteps on the hard packed earth could be heard, and they were coming his way. He quietly turned to face them. It wasn't what he expected.

A young brown haired boy, he couldn't have been older than ten or eleven came around a pile of cars. He stopped when he saw Rhett.

"Are you Rhett?"

Rhett nodded. The boy motioned for him to come. "This way. Auger's waiting. It isn't a good idea to make him wait too long." It wrenched Rhett's heart to see the fear in the face of one so young.

The boy turned and went back the way he had come, farther into the junkyard. Rhett hurried after him, his longer legs eating up the distance between them. As he walked beside him, the little boy looked up at him with a longing look in his eyes.

Guessing at what the boy wanted, Rhett offered his hand. The boy smiled and shyly took it. But once he had it, his grip and the look on his face told Rhett that he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. He had the look of someone who has lost the hand of a person who cared, and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

Rhett shifted back to male. Though the boy jumped at the sudden change, he set his jaw, gripped Rhett's hand firmly, and stubbornly held on.

He led Rhett through the junkyard to the very back. A water pipe had been pushed up out of the earth just inside the fence. A broken chunk allowed them to see the water rushing through it.

"Hang on tight." The boy warned.

He crouch by the water main, and slipped his hand into the water. It felt to Rhett as if he and the boy were suddenly sucked down into the water!

Once in the water, they were pulled inexorably up the pipe, against the current. Rhett could never be quite sure how long it took them to reach their destination. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours. For all he knew, it could have been a few _days_!

But eventually, he looked up to see light above his head, and felt them rising towards it up through the battering current. They passed through a metal grate, and they were standing on solid ground, breathing the air once more.

Rhett shivered as the warm rush of changing to female contrasted starkly with the cool dampness of the cell. He looked around curiously.

They were standing in a barred and grated cell. A single cot in a corner and a toilet off to one side were the only furnishings. The walls were bare concrete, as was the ceiling and floor. There were no windows. The only ways out of this place appeared to be the barred cell door to his right, or the grate through which they had come.

He turned and took stock of the boy, who had plopped down on the bed.

He was small, with brown hair that had obviously been growing unchecked for some time. It was beginning to look very shaggy. His skin was a pale white, and whether that was his natural color or from lack of sunlight, Rhett wasn't sure. A healthy sprinkling of freckles and warm, attentive dark eyes completed the look.

"Would ye mind terribly if I was t' set down wit' ye?" he asked, not wanting to frighten the boy or overstep some unstated boundary.

The boy shook his head and scooted over to allow room for Rhett. Rhett sat down and set the duffle bag on the floor at his feet.

"What's ye name laddy?" he asked once he was settled.

"Jonny Buttler." The boy murmured. He hesitated, then said. "You shouldn't have come. Why did you?"

"Because he's a hound for punishment."

The two boys looked up. Auger was standing outside the bars of the cage. He was casually twirling his key ring on one finger.

"Threaten his brother and sister and he comes running to you with his hands in front of him. 'Please, clap me in irons, just doan' hurt the little ones!'" he laughed as he mimicked Rhett's Irish brogue. "Now if you'd be so kind as to hand over my money." He crooked a finger.

Rhett sighed and rose, picking up the bag and shifting to male. "There be a lot t' hate about ye Auger." He said.

He passed the handle through the bars. It gave him a small amount of satisfaction to watch Auger strain to pull the duffle through the bars.

Once he had the duffle on his side of the bars, Auger carefully went through the contents of the duffle bag on a nearby table. He carefully counted the money, and went over both money and bag with a fine tooth comb to make sure they had followed his instructions and hadn't sent any nasty surprises.

He straightened and nodded, satisfied. "Sure took your parents long enough to find you kid, but I will say this about your parents, they know how to follow instructions!"

Rhett leaned his forehead against the cool bars of the cell. "Ye 'ave what ye want Auger. Now let th' little one's go, they 'ave no cause t' stay."

Auger raised his eyebrow, a small smile on his face as he watched Rhett shift to female. "To say nothing of yourself?"

Rhett shook his head. "An' what would th' purpose o that be? Ye obviously won't be lettin' me go, so why ask ye for somethin' I know ye won't give?" He bowed his head, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I be done fightin' ye. Even if I were t' escape with Ericka an' Jeremy, ye'd find a way t' get t' me again. They'd never be safe. Not tha' way…."

Auger pondered this thoughtfully. He'd known Rhett was basically selfless when it came to his brother and sister, but he was startled to realize that he hadn't even _begun_ to plumb the depths of what this young man would to for those children. He shook his head.

_**Some love….!**_ He thought.

He shook himself out of his reverie and picked up the collar off the table.

"Back away from the door." He ordered.

Rhett backed away until he felt the backs of his legs bump the cot. He slowly sank down beside the boy.

Auger stepped into the cell. "Here."

He tossed the collar to Rhett, who caught it out of reflex. "Put it on, and I'll let you see them…"

There was no need to specify who "them" was.

Rhett turned collar in his hands curiously, holding it closer as he examined it. A quick glance, beneath lowered eyelashes told him Jonny was wearing a collar exactly like the one he now held. And he very obviously hated and feared it.

Rhett nodded and slipped it around his neck. He fumbled with the catch.

"Help him." Auger growled, motioning at Jonny.

Jonny shuddered and did as he was told. His cool fingers brushed across the skin of Rhett's throat, and Rhett heard a soft click as he felt the collar draw a bit tighter round his neck.

Auger's grin was a mile wide when Rhett looked up. He held up a small remote, and clicked a button.

"Welcome to the club kid. This's what happens when you break the rules…..!"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, sorry i didn't post yesterday, but it was my birthday, so i figured I could take a day off. LOL. Anyway, I don't own the X-men (therapy on that subject is beggining to fail) but Rhett makes an excellent consolation prize. lol. Read and Review please. This one should really throw you people for a LOOP! So give me your two cents and take a stab at what _you_ think's gonna happen next! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mien Gott, I never should have left him. <strong>_

Word had come to the search parties that Rhett had been spirited away from the junkyard by another mutant. And just like with Trisha, the professor couldn't narrow down Rhett's location any farther than the same ten block radius he had described before.

Kurt smiled. Except it wasn't ten blocks anymore. The search teams had been going over the place with a fine tooth comb, with Jean and Rahne leading the way. Logan was doing an overall sweep of the area, casting for Rhett, Ericka, or Jeremy's scent. Or Auger's.

Kurt's smile faded. In his mind, he was replaying his last conversation with Rhett. He had hidden it well, but that conversation had _scared_ him, more than he would ever have liked to admit. He shuddered. They had to find Rhett. And they had to find Rhett _soon._

Wolverine crouched beside Kurt on the edge of the roof. He leaned forward, scenting the wind.

"Anything?" Kurt asked anxiously.

Wolverine gave him a look. "Look elfie, th' minute I know somethin' you're the first one I tell, ok?"

Kurt winced away from Wolverine's tone. Wolverine sighed. "Sorry elf."

Kurt nodded and waved it off. "Nein, it is I who should apologize. I am vorried about Rhett. He vas not himself before he left."

Wolverine cocked his head curiously. "Oh yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Ja." He met Wolverine's eyes. "Ve _must_ find him, und ve must do it soon."

The howl of a timber wolf suddenly rose up into the night sky from an alley down the street. It slowly climbed up the scale, to hang there in the still night air on the top note, crystal clear.

Wolverine patted Kurt's shoulder encouragingly before jumping off the edge and down onto the fire escape.

"Sound's like Rahne found somethin'."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening came to Trisha's ears, and she stopped what she was doing. The effectiveness of her plan depended on her ability to keep Auger from figuring it out.<p>

The children all faced the door warily. But to their surprise, it wasn't Auger who entered. At least not at first.

They watched as Jonny was thrust into the room, followed by Auger with a semiconscious Rhett. Once inside, Auger shrugged Rhett off, leaving him to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Jonny!" Jackie exclaimed. The little boy scurried across the room and into his older brother's arms.

"Enjoy your evening kiddies. It's the last time you'll be rooming together."

Auger turned on his heel and left the room.

On the floor, Rhett groaned and shifted to male as he tried to get up.

Ericka's eyes suddenly widened. "Rhett!" she squealed, running over, flinging her arms around him and accidentally bowling him over in her excitement. Jeremy wasn't far behind.

"Jeremy? Ericka? Ye little terrors I found ye at last!" He held them close, as tight as he possibly could. They didn't mind in the least.

Eventually Rhett broke the embrace, holding the two children back away from him so that he could see them clearly. He ran his thumb across one of the healing bruises on Jeremy's cheek. Ericka didn't have any such injuries as far as he could see, but it still galled him to see his little brothers wounds and know that he was in no small way responsible for them.

"Aside from th' obvious, are ye all right?" he asked, shifting to female in midsentence. They nodded.

"Are you ok?" Ericka asked.

Rhett smiled. "Aye lassie, tis nothin' that won't heal with time." He stood, looked over their shoulders and smiled. "An who might these fine young lad an lassies be?"

Ericka beamed and skipped back towards her friends, leading Rhett by the hand. The innocence of a child. Her big strong brother, the one who had protected her before, was here. As long as he was near, she knew she was safe. For the time being at least, all was right in her world.

"So this is that big brother you told us so much about!" said Alice from her spot on Trisha's bedside. Ericka looked like she was ready to explode with excitement.

Rhett smiled. "An what wild stories would ye be a tellin' abou' me?" he asked. Ericka giggled as she felt his fingers tickle her side and squirmed away.

Alice offered her hand. "Name's Alice. Welcome to hell." She said dryly. "You've already met the devil's prison guard."

Rhett made a face and nodded, fingering the collar. "Pleased t' make ye acquaintance." He answered, shaking her hand. He motioned past her to Trisha.

" Be the lass all right?" he asked. Alice shook her head, before casting a meaningful look in the direction of Jeremy and Ericka. He nodded and didn't ask again. She didn't want to worry the children. He could live with that.

"I take it that'd be Trisha?"

Alice nodded sadly. "Auger caught her sending a message on the air, and said he'd have to take care of her. He injected her with something." She shook her head. "I don't know exactly what it is, but it's the worst pain I've ever fought!"

Seeing his confused look she explained. "I kill pain. In myself, in my friends. I can't heal the wound, but I can tell the nerves to stop screaming for a bit."

Rhett nodded, shifting to male. He looked over to where Jackie was still 'under attack'. He smiled. "Jonny lad, an what would th' name o yon jungle gym be?"

Jonny paused grinning. "This is _my_ brother. His name is Jackie."

Jackie gave a mock roar and pinned his distracted brother. "I'm _your_ brother? Nu uh! You're _mine_!" he laughed and stood, tossing the squirming ten year old over his shoulder. He offered his hand to Rhett.

"Hey. Name's Jackie, like the rugrat said." He grinned and shifted Jonny to the other shoulder. "The kids haven't stopped talking about you since Trisha made contact."

"Nothin' bad I hope." Rhett answered, shaking Jackie's hand.

Jackie laughed and shook his head. "Nothing bad." He agreed. "It's good to finally meet you. I…" Jackie jumped and gasped when he felt the flesh of the hand he was clasping suddenly squirm and move as Rhett shifted to female again.

"That's…so…"he shook his head, unable to come up with the right words to describe it.

Rhett's smile faded a little. "Unsettlin'?"

Jackie winced and nodded. "Yeah. That's going to take so getting used to."

Rhett chuckled. "I know laddie. B'lieve me, I know. I said very much th' same thing. I'm still not quite used t' the shift, but it doan't catch me by surprise anymore."

He looked around the cell. "Now. What can ye tell me abou' th' place?"

Alice jerked a thumb at Jackie. "He was already here when I got thrown into this hell hole, so he probably knows the most."

Jackie shook his head. He pulled his brother down off his shoulder and balanced him on his hip. " 'fraid there's not much I can tell you. Before Auger figured out I was sending the roaches to spy on him…"

"What?"

Jackie grinned. "I talk to bugs. Anyway, before he figured out I was spying on him, the bugs I talked to had free run of the place. I asked them what it was like out there once. They said it was, and I quote, '…a swarm of this room's size, with the soils coverings of years. Lots of food. You wants us bring you food?'."

He laughed. "Their version of food is very different from mine it turns out! They brought me an old banana peel, six dead grubs, and two leaves of bad lettuce. It took a while to convince them I really _didn't _want it."

His face sobered. "Long story short, the place is big, dusty, and with the exception of us completely deserted. The odds of someone finding us by accident are nill."

**We're in the abandoned warehouse on North Bearing St. **Trisha's raspy voice whispered in their ears. **I heard Auger boasting to someone that he'd bought the warehouse and the empty lots around it. No one's going to look for us here unless they know where to look. **

Rhett sat down on Trisha's bedside by Alice, shifting to male. He was silent for a moment, then touched Alice shoulder. "Alice. Ye said ye can kill th' pain in ye own body?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Th' power's been given t' me t' copy knowledge an' power from others. But th' copyin' an placin' o powers hurts like fire an brimstone. Would ye mind if'n I was t' copy yours? I might be able t' get us out o here."

Alice nibbled her lip, then nodded. "Ok. Anything to get out of this dump. What do I need to do?"

Rhett pulled her shoulder, turning her slightly to face him. "Nothin' lass, save kill th' pain as it comes." She nodded, and he pressed the backs of his knuckles against her cheek.

* * *

><p>dum dum dum...reveiw. take a guess!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

HERE IT COMES! LOL, here another chapter fella's. I don't own the X-men, but all OC's are mine. Please read and review. I don't care what you want to talk about. it could be about my story or your great aunt fanny, I'll discuss it with you! rofl. Enjoy the new chapter, tell me what you think, and I'm going to go crawl into a dark little hole to hide and work on my story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Rhett entered her mind he found that, though neat as a pin, Alice mind was very unorganized. He quickly made his way through it, following the inner compass that was leading him unerringly to the back of Alice mind. To her subconscious. To her power.<p>

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

_**Brace ye self Alice! **_He called silently. _**I'm gonna make th' copy! **_

He took a deep breath, bracing himself, then reached for the power. The now expected pain raced up his arm. But this time the pain was manageable. He held on, wanting as complete a copy as he could make. But he didn't want to hurt her either. When he felt her grip on her pain slipping, he let go and backed out.

Alice collapsed back on the bed, panting hard. Rhett leaned back on his arms and let his head hang back, also panting, though not as hard as she was.

"Well done lassie." He panted. "My turn…"

He sat up and caught Trisha's hand. "Get ye breath back, then give me what help ye can." He said. He closed his eyes, and began applying his newfound knowledge to Trisha.

He frowned when he discovered what Alice already knew. He quietly slipped into her mind.

_**Trisha lass, it's Rhett. I need ye help…..**_

The corner of Trisha's mouth quirked in a smile.

_**I'm in….**_

* * *

><p>Rahne wagged her tail in greeting, but her nose remained nailed to the pavement, drawing in the scent. As Kurt and Wolverine approached, she shifted to her hybrid form.<p>

"Wolverine, I think might have something but I wanted you to check it." She said, sitting back on her haunches. She gestured to the pavement she had been smelling. "I got a whiff of Rhett, but it's mixed in with another, stronger scent I don't recognize. Whoever this is, he touched Rhett."

Wolverine crouched beside her and drew in a deep breath of the scent. The low, angry growl that tore itself from his throat let the others know Rahne had been wise to call his attention to the strange scent.

"You know him?"

Wolverine nodded. "Oh yeah, I know 'im. Take a good whiff kid. That's th' scent of Auger. You ever meet th' guy who smells like that…." He turned those intense eyes on the others who had gathered around. "You nail him."

**Kurt…**

The voice was raspy and faint this time, but still clearly the same voice. She sounded out of breath, like she had run a ways. All eyes focused on him.

"Ja?"

**Rhett's here….He said you guys were nearby…I don't think he realized you're only two blocks away! **She paused, panting.

Kurt frowned. What was the girls name again? He knew it began with a T.

"Trisha, are you all right? You do not sound vell."

**Last time I talked to you people, Auger caught me. Let's just say his punishment….. brutal. **She took a deep, shaky breath. **Rhett's lending me his strength for now. We're being held in the abandoned warehouse on North Bearing St…Auger's got security systems in place….There's seven of us down here. Rhett's waiting to here what you guys think he should do. **

Kurt looked to the others. All had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Though with Hank, that was nothing new.

"Miss. What are the powers of the other children trapped with you." Hank asked.

**None that will help. I control wind, Alice kills pain, Jackie talks to bugs, and Rhett copies powers….Rhett says Jonny can transport people through water. **

Hank smiled. "Perfect. Tell Jonny to be ready. The floods coming…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The one with the blue fur, not Kurt, the other one. He says to have Jonny ready to carry people out. "...The floods coming."? <strong>_

Rhett nodded. He shivered as he shifted to female. _**Thank ye Trisha. One final question. Do ye know if Auger monitors th' collars?**_

_**If he does, I've never seen how. **_

_**Good. Stay with them lass, an tell them what the' need t' know. **_He patted her shoulder. "We're goin' t' get ye out o here." He turned to face the others. "Jonny? We're goin' t' need ye power."

Jonny frowned. "But I need water. My powers don't work without it!"

Rhett nodded. "I know lad. Friends are sendin' th' water ye need. When it comes, I need ye t' carry Ericka, Trisha, an Jeremy out o here. Can ye do that?"

Jonny eyed the three Rhett had named, sizing them up. After a minute he nodded. "Yeah. I can do it." He looked anxiously at his brother, then back at Rhett. "I'll carry them out then come back, and…"

Rhett shook his head. "No lad. Ye carry them out, ye stay out. There'll be someone waitin' for ye. Do what they say." He smiled reassuringly and shifted to male. "Don't worry lad. It's my job t' carry out th' others. I'll get them out."

"Wait, what about the collars?" Jackie asked. "As long as we're wearing these collars, we're not going to make it very far. I tried to pull it off once." He shook his head. "He said the collar alerts him if we try to take them off."

Rhett smiled. He turned and phased his hand through Trisha's neck and collar. The collar gave a few small sparks and a crackling noise.

Trisha jerked, startled, but quickly laid still when she felt his fingers fumble with the catch on the front of the collar.

He flicked the catch and pulled the lock open. Slipping his free hand under the nape of her neck, he lifted her head and pulled the collar off, dropping the hated thing distastefully on the floor.

He motioned to the others. "Hurry."

Alice leaned forward and he phased his hand through hers, wincing at the pain using another's power caused him. She tried to open the catch herself, but it was the kind that was complicated even when you could see what you were doing. Not being able to see it added a whole level of difficulty.

"Jeremy lad, help Alice undue th' latch." Rhett ordered. He turned and motioned to Jonny and Jackie.

Jeremy scrambled up on the bed. His nimble fingers made short work of the tricky lock. The minute she felt the collar go slack, she grabbed it and threw it on the floor as if it were red hot.

Rhett phased his hand through Jonny's collar, then Jackie's in quick succession, before setting to on the latch of Jonny's collar. Jackie fumbled at his own.

Ericka had been sitting nearby, and upon seeing his difficulty, she crawled up into his lap and started working on his collar. He smiled and moved his hands so she could reach it easier.

Rhett finished with Jonny.

He smiled when he saw what Ericka was doing, and the look on Jackie's face. On the one hand he was trying to be patient, but on the other hand he _desperately_ wanted the collar _off!_

Rhett chuckled and gently picked Ericka up, setting her down to one side. "Good job lass, I'll take it from here." Louder, he spoke to the others. "Jonny, sit by Trisha. Jeremy, Ericka, you sit by Jonny and hold onto his hand."

Trisha's eyes suddenly flew open. **Here it comes!**

* * *

><p>Don't go away folks! I got a few more tricks up my sleeve, and I just can't <em>wait<em> to release them on you in all their plot twisting awsomeness! I'll have them up sometime on monday.

What do you think will happen next? Have I given you pause for thought? Am I making you doubt your previous answer?


	25. Chapter 25

Hey fella's. You must be getting sick of hearing me jack my jaw at the beggining of each chapter...X-men+not mine= sad face. Rhett on the other hand is mine, so hands of ladies, lol. Please R&R. I'm ignored by you slacker's over there. (Not you Jeaniebird, you're figgin' amazing and are thus exempt from my criticism. Thanks for the cake!)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>It took the x-men less than two minutes to get to the warehouse. Not surprisingly, Kurt was the first to get there. They surveyed the layout of the warehouse, with Trisha telling them were the security measures were.<p>

Hank pulled up a blue print of the warehouse on a laptop from the jet. "Which room are you and the other children being held captive in?" he asked.

**I can't point at it…** She grumbled. …**the basement grid…three rooms in from the left side…six rooms up. **

Hank counted aloud, tapping the screen with his finger. "This one?"

**Yes. **

Hank looked up at the others. "Storm."

She came closer to see the screen. Hank pointed to a hallway, tracing the length of it with his finger. "There's a door at the end of the hall. If Kitty opened the door, could you get the flashflood waters that far into the building?"

Storm nodded. "Yes. I can do it. I would suggest we hurry. We are not certain of Auger's whereabouts, and there is no way to know for certain how long the children will be alone."

Cyclops dipped his head. "Then let's move." He motioned toward the warehouse. "Your go Kitty. Think you can get the door open?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. The trick'll be finding the right one in the dark!"

**I'll show her the right one. Hurry!**

"Ok, I'm coming!" Kitty took off toward the warehouse, running full tilt.

**Left. **Trisha murmured as Kitty neared the warehouse.

* * *

><p>The com link on Cyclops shoulder beeped. He reached up to touch it. "Cyclops."<p>

"Shadow Cat here. Door's open!"

"Good job." He looked at the others. "Storm. You're up."

Storm nodded. She stepped away from the others and threw her head back to gaze up at the night sky. Thunder rolled overhead as clouds began to cover the clear night sky. As the peals of thunder became louder, more aggressive, Cyclops touched his com again.

"Kitty…you might want to get out of the way…."

* * *

><p>Jonny could hear the water, could sense the roaring wave coming their way. He grabbed Trisha's hand in his right, and reached for Jeremy and Ericka with his left. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and leaned forward to make sure Jeremy had hold of Ericka.<p>

"Hang on to her!" he yelled, just as the water slammed into the door, breaking the hinges and sending it crashing to the floor.

The water washed over them, and he flung himself forward and into it, dragging them after him. He felt the familiar sense of freedom as he melded with the water.

It was exhilarating.

Just like the first time.

Just like every time.

If he could have screamed and shouted for joy, he would have. It was the same kind of exhilaration you got when you were on a roller coaster.

He shook his head and turned into the current. Bulling his way through the water, he found he had to work even harder than usual to haul his passengers through the water. It was always hard carrying someone, but this was the first time he had tried carrying three.

_**Come on! You told Rhett you'd get them out! **_He thought harshly to himself. He threw himself against the current even more strongly than before. And he began to make headway. There. There was the source of the current.

His head broke the surface of the water and he yelled happily. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and haul him up out of the water, lifting the others still dangling from his hands.

"I have them!" Hank called as he lifted Jonny higher. "Hey, he's got two others with him! Bobby, Kurt, give me a hand."

The water froze in a ring around Jonny and the two mutants moved out on the icy shelf to lift his passengers from the water. Hank lifted Jonny higher and set him on the pavement. Jonny looked back at the others and his eyes widened.

Jean was tending to an apparently unconscious Trisha, and Kurt was wrapping a blanket around a shivering Jeremy.

"Where's _Ericka!_"

* * *

><p>"And then...and then you have to wait for the next chapter, which (if all goes well), will be up sometime tonight around nine." lol, tell me what you think will happen, your thoughts on the situation in general...your shoe size? give me somethin' fella's you're the highpoint of my day.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, I know this one's awfull short, but I'm going to Indiana this weekend to cheer on my High School Marching band ( and two of my sisters) in the national competition. Packing tonight and trying to find someone to look after three dogs: a Great Dane, Irish Wolfhound, and Welsh Corgi (what a nightmare). Anyway, we all know who owns who, so lets get down to the meat of the matter! Enjoy fella's. I'm going back to wrestling with my suitcase and my pooch!

* * *

><p>The water slammed against Rhett, knocking him down. He heard Alice and Jackie yell, and felt a body slam against him. His back hit what felt like a wall, and the water alternated between barely lapping his chin, and being well over his head.<p>

He felt whoever it was pressed against his waist thrash weakly, and he realized with horror that whoever it was couldn't get their head above water, the pressure of the current was holding them in place. They were drowning down there!

He grabbed at the body below the waters, trying to find the head. His fingers brushed hair and he grabbed it, pulling hard. Whoever it was began thrashing harder, and he saw bubbles come up to the surface.

He'd startled them into releasing what little air they had.

He hauled them up out of the water, pushing with the other hand to get them off of him and pressed against the wall.

Alice head broke the surface with a yell. She gasped for air spluttering when the water covered their heads for an instant.

It took a few minutes for the water to recede. And it was not an encouraging sight when they did.

Jackie had been wedged under the bolted down cot. He wasn't moving.

Rhett pushed himself away from the wall and hurried to the cot. He quickly fished Jackie out and laid him flat on the floor.

"Jackie? Jackie lad don't ye go leavin' now!"

He held his ear close to Jackie's mouth and nose. He wasn't breathing. Rhett pinched Jackie's nose and blew air into his lungs. Once, twice. He laced his fingers and pumped Jackie's chest.

"Come on Jackie m'lad. Breath. Ye can't go leavin' Jonny behind. I promised I'd get ye both out. Don't ye go makin' a lier out o me! BREATH!"

Alice had come to stand behind him and slightly to the side. Her face was pale, and she had dirt in her hair. She watched as he worked to save the life of someone he'd only known for a little over half an hour.

Who was this guy?

"Alice." Rhett panted. He leaned down to blow more air into Jackie. "Alice, follow th' water out o here. There's friends o mine waitin'." He blew air into Jackie's lungs, adjusting his mouth placement when he shifted to female. He listened again for breathing.

Wait.

He paused, frowning. Why didn't Alice leave?

"Alice?"

Something hard whistled through the air to crash into the back of his head. He yelled, collapsing to the wet floor. The world was spinning, and going dim. He groaned.

He could see the door from where he lay.

"What happened?" Auger stepped into the doorway, a sardonic smile on his face. He made a beckoning gesture.

"Come here."

Alice slowly stepped over Rhett and Jackie. Auger crossed his arms.

"What happened Alice?"

Alice shrugged, twirling a bloody length of wood like a baton.

"I don't know Daddy..."

* * *

><p>Like I said, short. Give your reveiws, and to those of you who favorited recently, Thanks a lot! That's really encouraging!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Honey! I'm home!...Oh, I forgot...I'm not married... LOL back from Indiana an' giving you guys an extra long chapter to make up for my absence! Marvel owns the X-men, I own Rhett and his ilk. Please peanut gallery, I am dying to here from you guys after being away for three days! Read an' Review!

And for those of you wondering, the marching band took second division in our class, and we placed seventh out of twenty bands, by far the best we've done in this competition in _ages_! So GO MARCHING TIGERS!

Now, on with the story...

* * *

><p>"Where's Ericka?"<p>

Hank frowned. "Ericka? Was she supposed to be with you?"

Jeremy nodded, staring back at the cellar door they had been washed out of. He had lost her. He had told Rhett he would get them out, and he had lost Ericka!

"Beast, this one looks like she's in shock. Get them back to the jet and see what you can do!" Cyclops called as he led the way down into the basement of the warehouse. "We'll find the rest of them!"

Beast nodded. "Very well. I shall attempt my best."

He gently cradled Trisha in his arms. "Jonny, Jeremy, climb on my back." Jeremy hurriedly climbed aboard. Rhett had said that the people waiting for them would be friends.

Jonny hesitated.

"Come on Jonny!" Jeremy urged. "It's ok."

Jonny scrambled up on Beast's back beside Jeremy.

"Hold on." Beast warned. He turned and hurried back the way the x-men had come.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

Cyclops feet went sliding out from under him, landing him flat on his back in the muddy hallway. He glared at his snickering teammates. "Not one word…"

"What is it you Americans say? 'Scouts honor?" Colossus chortled.

"Now I know I am wearing off on you Piotr. You are getting a sense of humor!" said Kurt, grinning.

Piotr shook his head. "No friend Kurt. I have always had one. I simply never had a chance to use it at home. Here I find it is more acceptable to do so."

He picked Cyclops up by the scruff and set him back on his feet. "I am finding that much is tolerated here that would not be at home. Are you all right Cyclops?"

"Yeah, I...Hold it!" everyone froze at the urgent tone in his voice. He held a finger to his lips and pointed down the hall.

Auger had come out of a room with a broken door. He had a body over his shoulder, and was leading a black girl by the hand.

* * *

><p>Auger shook his head. "Shame the brat shorted out the collars on the other kids. It's going to take forever to catch them all again!"<p>

Alice looked back at the room they'd just left. "But what about him? We can't just leave him like that!"

Auger glared at her. "Oh yeah? Watch me! Much as I hate to lose that kids power, there ain't no saveing him. He's too far gone. I'll find a good replacement. No worry about that."

He jerked her arm, picking up the pace. "Come on. We gotta get out of here before his friends show up!"

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned. 'We can't just leave him like that!'? his eyes suddenly widened.<p>

"Rhett." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and teleported inside the room. He looked around anxiously, spotting the unconscious Jackie laying by the cot.

He crouched and touched his fingers to Jackie's neck.

"Gott be praised…." He murmured. He activated his com link. "There is a boy in here. It is not Rhett. I don't know who he is. He is unconscious, but I do not see any vounds."

"We're coming." Cyclops voice said over the com.

They waited until Auger had gone around the corner, then sprinted to the room. Except for Logan.

"Hey ruskie, I'm goin' after Auger an' th' kids." He growled to Colossus as he split away from the group.

Colossus gave him a look, disliking the term Wolverine used, but nodded. "Da. I will let the other's know."

Inside the room, Jean was crouching beside Jackie. She was checking his vitals. He groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then his eyes focused. He gasped and froze.

An unearthly hiss escaped his lips. For a moment nothing happened. But then a new wave washed in.

"Bugs!" Kitty squealed, starting a freak out dance as several cockroaches started climbing her legs. "Get it off me! Get it off, get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Bobby bellowed in laughter. "Kitty! You should see your face…Ahg!" his laughter suddenly died when a large spider dropped down onto his face from the ceiling.

Kurt crouched by Jackie. "Stop this madness! Ve are friends of Rhett!"

The hissing noise faded slightly in the boy's throat. Kurt had his attention, though not in full. The bugs had paused in their attack, moving only to avoid Kitty's frantically dancing feet.

Playing off a hunch, Kurt gently clasped his shoulder. "Jeremy, Trisha, und another boy I don't know made it outside. Our friend Beast is caring for them as ve speak. Please believe me, ve mean you no harm."

Jackie stopped for a moment, then released one final hiss. Most of the bugs he had called to his aid ambled quietly back where they'd come from.

Two cockroaches, a spider, four earwigs, and a large black cricket came to stand by his head. He turned his head to look at them, releasing a series of quiet clicks, hisses, whistles, and low murmuring sounds. The bugs responded in kind and he relaxed.

Looking up at Kurt, he asked. "Can I get up?"

Kurt smiled. "I do not know, can you?"

As Jackie laughed, Kurt's tail flicked across Jackie's chest to wrap around his upper arm. Kurt slipped an arm behind Jackie's shoulders and gently pulled him up into a sitting position, turning him to face Kurt with his tail.

"Vhat is your name?"

"Jackie. You said Jeremy, Trisha, and a boy got out? How old was the boy?" Jackie asked anxiously.

"The boy was around ten years of age." Colossus answered. He turned his attention to Cyclops. "Cyclops, Wolverine went after Auger and the children he had with him."

Cyclops swore. "Come on! We have to catch up with that little canuk before he does something stupid."

He pointed at Kurt. "Nightcrawler, take the kid to Beast in the jet and come straight back." He pointed toward the hall. "We're going after Wolverine. Catch up with us as fast as you can."

He turned and sprinted from the room, the rest of the x-men following close behind him.

Jackie looked curiously up at Kurt. "Why'd he tell you to come back here, and then to catch up? Wouldn't it be easier to radio them or something to find out where they are?"

Kurt smiled. "You vill see. Give me your hand mien freund, und take a deep breath."

Jackie gave him an odd look, but did as he was told.

They disappeared in a puff of brimstone scented smoke.

* * *

><p>...So...yeah. I know I haven't answered all your questions, but dont worry, I'm getting there! All your questions will be answered!...as long as you bother to ask them that is...(glances acusingly at the horde of silent readers off to one side.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

"It's me again Margaret!" seriously, hillarious song. Sung by Ray Stevens, who is a comedic GENIOUS!...Okay, got that out of my system. Moving on... Marvel owns X-men yada yada yada, I own Rhett, yada yada yada. Certain of those among you (you know who you are, LOL) have been asking for Auger to suffer a truly bloody, gory death. I'll not deny it'll be happening soon, this guy is just seriously getting on my nerves! But, sad to say, it's not this chapter... :(

So please read and reveiw. Tell me what you think. "And here, we, go..."

* * *

><p>His head hurt.<p>

_**That'd be th' understatement o th' year. **_He thought, a small moan escaping his throat as his head was thumped against a wall. The pressure on his chest told him that he was in his female form.

"Ah, good. He's waking up." Said Auger's hated voice.

_**As if I didn't have enough problems! **_

He felt hands pull him backward off the shoulder he'd been thrown across and drop him onto the floor. He blinked bleary eyes up at his captors.

Auger slapped him. "Come on, brat, wake up. I aint lugging you around if I don't have to."

Rhett shook his head and glared at him. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked, and a grimace crossed his face.

"Alice." He'd been right…

Alice shrugged. " 'fraid so."

He shook his head, shifting to male. "Ye're quite th' talented little actress. If it hadn't been for th' power copy, I never would 'ave suspected."

She frowned. "You knew?"

"Who. Cares." Auger answered.

He grabbed Rhett by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Now you're going to walk. And you're going to behave. Or I'll use this…" He tapped the collar around Rhett's neck.

Rhett smiled grimly and nodded. "All right laddie…"

Auger suppressed a shudder. There was something about that smile, the way he talked. Something wasn't right. But Auger's twisted mind couldn't think of what. He glared at Rhett and activated collar.

Rhett gave a startled cry and dropped to his knees. He grimaced and dragged up his copy of Alice's power. The now familiar icy fire flashed up and out across his skin, killing the smaller, weaker pain that was the collar.

He looked up at the stunned Auger, and he forced a grin to his face.

"Ye losin' ye touch lad." he panted. "Maybe ye should retire…"

Auger's face turned red. He took his thumb off the button so as not to zap himself and grabbed Rhett by the front of his shirt and the collar. "Why you…!"

A metallic snikt came from the doorway. They whirled.

Wolverine was standing in a fighting crouch with his claws popped. He slowly stepped through the doorway.

"Hey, bub! Put th' kid down, or you'll be tastin' adamantium again." He snarled. "An this time, I'll cut yer ugly head off..."

Auger grinned. "Oh? I don't think so."

He let go of Rhett's shirt, keeping hold of him by the collar, and pulled a gun from his belt. He slowly pointed the gun at Alice.

Her face went white. "Daddy?"

He smiled and looked back at Wolverine, then at Rhett.

"Now neither of you will try it."

Wolverine shifted and growled.

Auger pulled back the hammer on the gun. "Go ahead, pal. See if I'm bluffin'. Cause in case you haven't noticed, I've got two hostages. How many can you afford to lose?"

Wolverine's growl lowered but didn't cease. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't do it laddie." Rhett said gently.

Wolverine cocked an eyebrow at him, frowning. What was the kid thinking? He drew in a deep breath, sorting through the smells for Rhett's scent.

There...

His frown deepened. There was no fear in the boy's scent. Absolutely none. In fact, the boy's scent said he was in fight or flight mode, leaning toward fight.

Rhett was standing in an odd posture to, his feet set widely apart, knees bent, his back slightly crouched. His hands were tied behind his back, but Wolverine could see his arms were keeping up a steady pressure on the cords, and his eyes were riveted to Auger.

Wolverine's mind suddenly made sense of what his eyes and nose were telling him. But before he could do anything, Rhett acted.

Calling up Kitty's power, Rhett jerked back, leaving Auger standing there with an empty collar, while at the same time he pulled his hands straight through the cords. He then flung himself forward against Auger, his hands grabbing Auger's gun hand and shoving it up and away from Alice.

"Run lassie!" he yelled.

Alice didn't need to be told twice. She turned and bolted away. Wolverine ignored her, rushing forward with claws at the ready.

Rhett slammed the gun hand against the wall, forcing Auger to drop the gun with a yell. Auger tried to kick Rhett's legs out from under him, swearing when Rhett's body shifting to female loosened his hold. Still grappling with Auger to keep him away from the gun, the back of his hand slapped against Auger's exposed skin.

In the heat of battle, he hadn't realized that his own power was active. And now, in the space of an instant, he had been sucked deep into Auger's mind.

_**As long as I'm here.**_ He thought grimly and grabbed hold of Auger's power, the gentleness gone from his touch.

The pain came. He heard and felt Auger's screaming, but held on as though his life depended on it.

_**As though Jeremy an Ericka's lives depended on it. **_He thought._**As long as this man is free, they will never be safe. **_

The pain spiked higher for a moment, then faded away into the icy wash.

_**I don't care it kills me. Ye're not goin' t' threaten my family again! **_He yelled silently into the vaults of Auger's tortured mind.

The pain spiked again, this time to such a great height that it overloaded his senses!

He screamed, and plummeted down into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, to the club of Auger Hater's out there, I know he didn't die in this chapter but at least he's suffering the worst pain imaginable at the close of this chapter. And I think it safe to say poor Alice is going to need therapy by the time all's said and done.<p>

(In stuffy british accent) Please deliver your oppinions to the area marked "Reviews" and I will respond post haste.


	29. Chapter 29

And here it is again! (in a circus anouncer's voice)" Ladies and Gentlemen! In conjunction with Marvel and POW entertainment, DragonChild157 is proud to bring the X-men, for your reading pleasure!"

LOL, in a bind for time, so here it is in all it's glory! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This way!" Kurt called.<p>

It had taken him all of 15 seconds to teleport Jackie to the jet and get him settled there with beast and the children. He had been gratified to hear that the girl Trisha was stable. Beast thought she would be all right.

He had hurried back to the room, and from there it had taken him virtually no time to follow the sounds of his friends down the hall and take the lead.

Auger had apparently taken his captives upstairs.

Wolverine had left claw marks here and there on the walls to mark the way they'd gone.

They didn't need those claw marks on the walls now. The screams echoing down the hall ways were leading them there faster than any compass or trail marker could have. Two voices he decided. The scream of one suddenly cut out, while the other climbed upward in an agonized crescendo, only to quickly fade back down into silence.

"Rhett!" Throwing caution to the winds, the x-men raced round the last corner and came to a stop in the open doorway. It was a bloody sight that met their horrified eyes.

Wolverine stood over the bloody forms of Auger and Rhett, his adamantium claws gleaming sickly through the red blood that coated them.

Kitty turned and stumbled back into the hallway, fighting her stomach to retain her dinner.

At Wolverine's feet, was Auger's head. His body was lying on top of Rhett a few feet away.

Wolverine glanced back at them, then touched a hand to his com link. "Hank." He said grimly. "Bring th' jet, a stretcher, an a body bag. An step on it." He nonchalantly kicked Auger's head out of the way with his foot and crouched beside the bodies.

Kurt bounded across the room. "Is he alive?"

Wolverine retracted his claws and pressed two fingers to the side of Rhett's neck. "Yeah elfie, he's alive." He pried Auger's lifeless fingers off the hilt of the knife buried deep in Rhett's side. "Can't say th' same for this creep."

With a low growl, he grabbed the headless body by the belt and dragged it off their young friend. Kurt wiped ineffectually at the blood on Rhett's face, smearing it more than actually wiping it off. He shook his head in frustration.

"I cannot tell vhat is his und vhat came from Auger."

"Jus' th' knife wound is his." Wolverine answered. "It's th' only one smells like him. Jeanie, can ya do somethin' 'bout that?"

"Wolverine, stop calling me Jeanie." She growled.

She crouched by Rhett, checking the wound carefully. Behind her, Auger's shirt tore itself into long strips and floated forward to hang at her side, knotting themselves to form one long strip. She nodded and grabbed the end that dangled by her hand. A gesture of her other hand lifted Rhett from the floor so she could wrap her makeshift bandage around his waist.

"Kurt, I need you to hold this while I bind it in place. I don't want to take it out and risk hurting him worse."

Kurt nodded and pressed his hands on either side of the knife. Jean looped the bandage around again and again, tying it firmly in place. Rhett moaned as she pulled it tight, but he didn't wake.

The com links beeped and Beast's voice came over the line. "I'm here. The jet is prepped and ready to take us back to the mansion."

Kurt picked up Rhett's hand and reached for Jean, only to have her pull away. "No Kurt. Teleporting Rhett while he was injured did some damage last time. I don't want to risk it while the blade's still in. Go get the stretcher for Rhett and the body bag for Auger."

Kurt nodded and disappeared into his blue smoke. He was back in a moment.

"Here."

He passed the body bag to Wolverine and slid the stretcher under Rhett. Jean set him down and the belts on the stretcher wrapped around him, seemingly of their own accord.

"Allow me." Colossus said, grabbing the stretcher's middle and hoisting it up onto his shoulder like a light weight board.

Wolverine calmly shouldered Auger's body. Auger had already proved he could come back from the dead. Wolverine wasn't about to leave the body here. When Auger came back, Wolverine wanted him to be somewhere he could be watched.

Somewhere he couldn't cause trouble.

They were almost out of the building when Kurt froze in his tracks.

"Ericka!"

Horrified expression's crossed the faces of the others as they realized that they'd forgotten about the missing little girl! Kurt turned and started running back down the hall.

"Get Rhett back to the mansion! I vill find Ericka und meet you back home!"

"You got it!" Cyclops called.

Kurt teleported back down to the basement. The water had settled, and it was now ankle deep. He sloshed through the dirty water.

"Ericka! Ericka! Vhere are you?"

A sudden thought struck him and he turned on his image inducer, so as to appear less threatening.

An hour passed as he conducted his thorough search of the basement. He was nearing the end when he suddenly froze. There was a sound just on the edge of his hearing. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on that sound.

A small voice was crying.

He slowly began making his way toward it.

"It's ok honey. I'll get you out." Said an unfamiliar voice.

He hopped over some floating debris and stepped into the store room the voice and the crying was coming from. The floor was lower in here, the water deeper. At the far end of the room, Ericka lay trapped beneath piece of wreckage, the water lapping at her chin. Someone dressed in dirty sweats was desperately trying to lift the wreckage up and off the little girl.

He jumped up to grab the pipes overhead and scuttle across the ceiling. Once above them, he dangled down by his toes and tail.

"Let me help you."

He caught hold of the wreckage and pulled, every muscle straining to left the heavy debris. The stranger looked up and gave a startled cry stumbling back to land on her rear in the water. Kurt paid her no attention.

"Ericka. My name is Kurt. I am a friend of your brother, Rhett. Vhen this is high enough, crawl out!"

"Ok..." Ericka whimpered.

Inch by inch he slowly lifted it. At last he heard some splashing below. Looking down, he saw the stranger pull Ericka quickly out from under the wreckage. The girl took several steps back, and he let the mangled mess he was holding fall back to the floor with a splash.

He let go of the pipes, flipping in midair to land in a crouch on top of the wreckage he'd just dropped. "Are you all right?"

The strange girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down at Ericka, who was nestled in her arms. "How 'bout you?"

Ericka nodded. "Where's Rhett? And Jeremy?" she asked anxiously.

Kurt smiled reassuringly and offered his arms. "Jeremy und Rhett are with the x-men. Come, I vill take you to them."

The little girl crawled into his waiting arms and he cradled her against his body. He offered his hand to the older girl.

"It may take me a few jumps to get there, but I _vill_ take you to them."

The girl put her dirty hand in his gloved one. He smiled, careful not to show his fangs, lest he frighten her. "Und vhat is your name?"

"Alice."

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Hope I blew your socks off with this one. Or at least confused the daylights out of you...<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Hey fella's, I'm back, frazzled, and covered with kitten hair. My sister just got a little grey fuzzball and the dogs are going nuts to say the least! So here it is, and again, I'm scraped for time. so please R&R.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A small light flashed on Xavier's wheel chair. He pressed a button. "Yes?"<p>

Cyclops voice came over the com. "We found them Professor. We're on our way back." The subdued and yet urgent way in which he spoke warned the professor that something was wrong.

"I will have the medical bay prepared for you." He said, not needing to ask.

There was a distinctly relieved note in Cyclops voice when he answered. "Thanks Professor. I'll report to you as soon as we land." He paused, then said hesitantly. "Have Cerebro power up the cooler in the medical bay…"

Xavier went pale. "Scott..?"

"It wasn't one of us sir."

Xavier sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Report as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Xavier keyed off and looked up at the three humans and one mutant sitting across from him. Both Det. Chelise and Mrs. Donahue had caught short naps sporadically throughout the night, but Patrick Donahue hadn't slept a wink.

None were sleeping now. Four sets of eyes were riveted to him as he guided his wheelchair towards them.

"Chelise? Rogue? A word."

The two women rose. "Professor? What's happened?" asked Chelise.

"Is everythin' all right Professor?" Asked Rogue.

"Rogue. I need you to go prep the medical ward." He paused, then said slowly. "And power up the cooler there."

Rogue's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to ask, but he shook his head and cut her off. "No, I don't know who it was, but Scott said it wasn't one of us. Please hurry, I got the impression that they would be arriving soon."

Rogue nodded and bolted from the room. "Ahm on it."

"Professor, what's happened?" Chelise asked again.

Xavier met her eyes.

"Scott just radioed in. They found them. But apparently someone was injured, as he asked that the medical ward be prepared….And someone else was killed." He held her startled gaze. "He didn't say who, only that it wasn't one of us." He shook his head. "Frankly, I'm at a loss for what to tell the parents. I just pray that the body they place in that cooler isn't the body of a child."

Chelise was pale. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh God. I don't know... We can't tell them one of their children _might_ be dead!"

Xavier nodded. "Precisely."

He looked past her at the anxious mother and restlessly pacing father. "But we must tell them something. They will be here soon, and there will be no hiding this from them."

* * *

><p>They were still discussing it when another light flashed.<p>

"They're here." He said it a little louder than he intended.

Mrs. Donahue stood, wringing her hands worriedly and hurried to the window. The hopeful look on her face died away as she gazed out into the dark.

"The only car parked out there is ours Professor." She said sadly.

Rogue burst into the study breathlessly. "Professor Xavier! They just landed!"

Scott entered the room seconds behind her. He had pulled sweats on over his uniform, though his visor was still firmly in place.

"Scott?"

Scott came to stand in front of Xavier. "Here sir." He panted.

"Report."

Scott took a deep breath, trying to slow his panting.

"Yes, sir. Trisha contacted us again, and showed us where they were being held. She told us that one of the captives could transport through water. We had Storm send in a flash flood, and the boy managed to carry out himself and two others. Then we went after the others still trapped inside. We found another boy, and had Kurt carry him back to the jet. We'd seen Auger leave with Rhett and an unidentified girl. Logan went after them alone. When we caught up with him, we found Auger dead, Rhett injured, and the girl gone."

His face took on a sorrowful expression. "We couldn't find her or Ericka. Kurt stayed behind to look for them. He hasn't radioed back yet."

"And…Jeremy?" Mrs. Donahue asked.

"He's being checked out now, but it looks like he'll be ok."

Relief clashed with sorrow on the parents faces.

Scott looked to Xavier for permission. At Xavier's nod, he spoke again.

"Would you like to go down and see him?"

The Donahue's nodded eagerly. Xavier led the way to the elevator. It slid open, and they all bundled inside. Scott pressed his palm to a panel. He waited for the panel to turn green.

"Basement. One."

The elevator glided smoothly down to one of the lower levels. The door slid open to reveal the cool quiet hallways of the basement.

"This way." The professor said, turning to his left.

He led the way down the hall to the medical ward. The door suddenly slid open and Rahne, in full wolf form, bolted from the waiting room with a yelp. A fully iced over Bobby was hot on her tail.

"Rahne!" he yelled, flinging a snowball after her.

The two skidded to a stop as they realized exactly who it was blocking their path. The professor gave them a disapproving look.

"Danger room. Gym. Outside." He said. "Choose one, and please continue your rough housing there."

The shamefaced teens nodded and hurried past their mentor, uttering quick apologies as they passed, to get to the elevator. Xavier shook his head and led the way into the waiting room.

Wolverine was stalking back and forth restlessly, still in full costume and not really caring. He stopped, facing Xavier.

"Locked th' creep in th' freezer." He growled.

"Any news of Rhett?" Rogue asked.

Wolverine shook his head. "Not a word."

silence reined.

A faint voice spoke out behind them. "So your brother was really an astronaut?"

Mr. and Mrs. Donahue whirled at the sound of their Jeremy's voice. Colossus entered the room with Jeremy riding on his broad shoulders. Jeremy had one hand holding onto Piotr's jaw, the other hanging on to a large clump of Piotr's hair. Piotr didn't seem to mind though.

"Da." He said, looking up at the boy with a smile. "Mikhail was a cosmonaut. He…"

"Jeremy!" Mrs. Donahue cried.

"Mom! Dad!"

Piotr quickly retrieved the small boy from his shoulders and set him on the floor. Jeremy darted into his parents arms, laughing happily at being reunited with them after two weeks of absence.

Piotr went to stand by the professor. He had taken the time to change out of his uniform, and was currently wearing a pair of dark colored jeans and a T-shirt. He gestured toward the door behind which Rhett was undergoing surgery.

"How is he?"

Xavier shook his head. "It's too early to tell." He answered. "Any word from Kurt?"

It was Piotr's turn to shake his head. "None. Kitty is watching the radio for him, but so far, there has been nothing."

"I missed you so much!" Jeremy exclaimed, snuggling against Mrs. Donahue.

She smiled, tears running down her cheeks as she stroked his hair. "I missed you to. Oh Jeremy, we were so worried!"

Jeremy wiped at the tears on her face. "It's ok Mommy. Kurt'll find Ericka. He said he would. And there's no way Rhett'll let Auger kill him."

"I hope you're right baby." His mother answered. For his sake, she hoped so. It would crush Jeremy to lose Rhett. Just like it was crushing her to think that she had lost Ericka. "I hope you're right."

The door swung open again, and Gambit herded Jackie and Jonny into the room.

Jeremy grinned. "Mom, Dad. I want you to meet my friends…"

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, sorry, but this one's gonna have to be kinda short (sad face). My laptop got dropped on the floor last night (It was the kitten's fault I swear!), and now it's giving me fits. So this one's going to be short, and hopefully it will be behaving itself next time I post.

f6t78yi9ougio (yelling at Kitten.) "Curiosity, NO! Stay off my keyboard!"

If you'll excuse me please, I've got to catch my sister's cat.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>BAMF!<p>

The blue puff of smoke dissipated, leaving Kurt, Ericka, and Alice standing in the front hall of the mansion. The two girls looked around curiously.

_**Kurt! **_The professor said into his mind. _**Welcome back! I see you found the girls. Please bring them down to the medical ward waiting room.**_

Kurt nodded. "Take another deep breath frauleins, ve need to make one more jump."

Ericka obediently sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, nestling her head against his chest. Through the five jumps they had made to get here, she had discovered she did better if she closed her eyes. Alice on the other hand preferred to keep her eyes open.

The now familiar puff of brimstone scented smoke leapt up around them.

Where were they going now?

* * *

><p>The sudden eruption of thick blue smoke jerked startled screams from Mrs. Donahue and the detective. It quickly cleared, revealing Kurt, Alice hanging onto his elbow, and Ericka cradled in his arms.<p>

He froze when he realized it wasn't just the professor and the x-men in the room. An awkward silence ensued.

Ericka shifted in his arms and opened her eyes, blinking owlishly. She raised her head and looked around.

"Mommy?"

Kurt took his cue from her. He shook his head and took the few steps needed to close the distance between them and her parents, Alice following close behind. He hesitantly offered the smiling little girl to her parents.

Mrs. Donahue stared at Ericka, seemingly unable to comprehend the fact that her little girl was being returned to her.

"Mommy?" Ericka asked again, beginning to worry.

That cracked the ice.

Mr. and Mrs. Donahue snatched her from Kurt, laughing and crying in joy and relief. Jeremy was busily telling his mother "I told you so!", and Alice had gone to hug Jackie and Jonny.

Kurt smiled, surveying the scene. But his smile quietly faded, as an all to recent memory surfaced.

He had promised. Now the question remained, did the promise still apply? He touched Piotr's arm.

"Rhett?"

Piotr shook his head. "We do not know yet." He said.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Danke."

He went and quietly took a seat on the couch, settling in with a sigh. Waiting for Rhett to get out of surgery this time would be even harder than before. He hadn't known Rhett very well the first time. Now on the other hand… Rhett had become a friend, a close friend. This was going to be torture.

He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Might as well try to sleep.

* * *

><p>After the excitement had died down a little, Ericka scrambled out of Mr. Donahue's arms and ran to Kurt, who had drifted off to sleep. She grabbed his wrist, pulling hard.<p>

"Come on, kurt! I want you to meet my Mommy and Daddy. I…." Her voice abruptly died in her throat.

Kurt woke with a startled yelp, which, under normal circumstances would have made her laugh. But on her second pull, her fingers had scrabbled over his watch, and she had felt one button give. That generally wouldn't have even made her blink. But it was the third thing that happened that caused her stop and stare.

Kurt woke with a startled yelp, the image inducer shutting off at exactly the same moment, making the uninitiated believe she had accidentally hurt him in some way.

Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ericka? Vas is los? You…" His voice died away when he caught sight of his hands, revealed for what they truly were. "Oh…" He tried to take his hand from the little girl, wanting only to disappear, to get away from that look in her eyes.

Ericka shook her head and stubbornly clung to his hand.

Though she had forgotten about the image inducer till now, as far as she was concerned it was still Kurt, her brother's friend and the one who had lifted the wreckage high enough for her to crawl out. "Come _on_ Kurt! I want you to meet my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Ericka." Her father said warningly.

Kurt shook his head. "Nein. It is all right."

He stood, allowing Ericka to drag him over to her parents. Xavier watched carefully, gauging the reactions of the humans and newcomers.

"Mommy, Daddy, this's Kurt! He's the one who found me an brought me back to you!" She looked happily up at Kurt. "Kurt, these are my Mommy and Daddy!"

Kurt gave a polite nod. "Guten-tag." He offered his hand.

Patrick glanced down at his two children. They were both watching him carefully. Then he looked back up at Kurt. To the surprise of all, it was Mrs. Donahue who made the first move.

She stepped forward, bypassing his hand.

"I don't care if you are a mutant." She said. "You brought my little girl back to me, and for that I'm grateful."

She reached up and hugged the startled mutant. He froze for a moment, then smiled and carefully returned her hug.

She stepped back after a moment, breaking the hug. "I owe you one."

Kurt shook his head. "Nein. You owe me nothing Frau Donahue."

Patrick slowly offered his hand. Kurt took it. He knew that Patrick would always have a hard time with mutants, though he wasn't exactly sure why. It seemed to stem from something deeper than the typical human fear of the unusual.

"Thank ye." Patrick said grudgingly.

Kurt nodded. "You are velcome."

Detective Chelise shook her head at Xavier. "Professor, you are never short of surprises in this house."

* * *

><p>Like I said, short. Sorry. Please Reveiw! I haven't baked cyber cookies in a while, so chocolate chip cyber cookies to those who do! :D<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ok, now that _thats_ out of my system...sorry, finals are coming up and it's time to scramble! anyway, we all know who owns what by this point. And I am still hiding in the dungeon that has become my bedroom. My computer is still a disaster...so yeah, same old, same old.

Oh, by the by. The comment was raised that I enjoy sending Rhett back to the infirmary with life threatening injuries. I can't help but snigger and shamefacedly agree. They've got a state of the art medical ward, they gotta get some use out of it! Plus Rhett's an easy target...god is he an easy target! Aside from that, I have a hidden agenda...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the hours that followed, the x-men came and went. They knew that when Rhett came out of surgery, the professor would let them know everything. But there were others who didn't leave.<p>

Not once.

Not surprisingly, Kurt stayed.

Jeremy and Ericka absolutely refused to leave until they knew something about Rhett, forcing their parents to stay.

Detective Chelise, Piotr, the professor, Rogue, and all the children Auger had held captive stayed as well. Most of the children curled up against their preferred adult or stretched out on the couches, exhausted.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. No one could truly blame them. It was going on seven o clock in the morning, and they had been up all night.

The adults smiled as they watched them.

Jackie had stretched out full length on his side on one of the couches, Alice lying beside him with her back against his stomach. Jonny was stretched out full length on top of Jackie, cradled beneath his arm. Every now and again, Jackie would make a face in his sleep as Jonny's shaggy hair tickled his face. But none of the three children awoke.

_**Look's like a pile a puppies. **_Rogue thought to herself with a grin.

Ericka had fallen asleep in her mother's lap, her head pillowed on Mrs. Donahue's shoulder. Jeremy had leaned back against his father's arm and fallen asleep there, one leg hooked over the arm rest, the other dangling off the side.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Jean came out. Every one rose, anxious for news, yet fearful of what it might be.<p>

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Ericka in a small voice.

Jean sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Her face was pale and haggard, and it looked to be all she could do to remain standing. She was so tired.

"Come here Ericka, Jeremy."

The two children immediately got up and came to her. She crouched, placing a hand on each child's shoulder. She met their eyes squarely, hating being the one to have to tell them.

"Jeremy, Ericka. You've been brave and strong. Do you think you could go on doing it? For Rhett?"

The two children nodded solemnly. Tears welled in the eyes of those who watched. They could guess what was coming.

"I'm going to be honest with you two." Jean said gently. "You're smart kids, and I'm not going to insult you're intelligence by lying to you. Auger hurt Rhett very badly. He only made one cut on the outside, but inside he changed the angle. He cut up Rhett's insides. Hank and I have done all we can, but now there's nothing we can do. It's up to Rhett now. All we can do is wait, and be patient."

She slipped a finger under Ericka's chin and lifted the little girl's eyes to meet hers. She forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile to her face.

"Rhett will come back to us if he can. You know he'd never willingly leave you two sweethearts behind."

They nodded again, visibly trying to quell their tears. Jean drew them into a comforting hug, holding them until they were ready to face their parents. Then she stood and walked to the professor.

"Hank is seeing to him in post op. You can visit him later on tonight."

Xavier sighed and nodded. "How did the surgery go?"

Jean made a face. "About as well as you'd expect. It's always tricky working around that constant shifting of his. Hank has to rely on my telepathy and Cerebro's energy screens in place of his usual instruments."

She lowered her voice. "Professor. Something was different this time around. There were a couple times we almost lost him. Both time's he was going down, and there was nothing we could do. Then he'd all of a sudden come back strong and steady."

She shook her head. "Both times….He should have died on that operating table. But he didn't. It was like he was yanking himself back…I've never seen anything like it!"

Xavier frowned thoughtfully. "Did he ever copy Logan?"

Jean shook her head vehemently. "No. He never did as far as I know. And this was _nothing_ like Logan's healing factor. This wasn't a_ healing_. This was his body absolutely refusing to _die." _

Xavier gave her arm a firm squeeze. "We'll talk about it later Jean. You're exhausted. Now I want you to go upstairs, crawl into bed, and get some sleep."

She opened her mouth and he cut her off.

"I'm not debating this Jean. Now you can go under you own power or I can ask Kurt to carry you upstairs."

Jean smiled tiredly. "I would appreciate the lift." She conceded.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness...reveiw, i'm leaving cookies again, as that seems to work the best. :)<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Again, sorry for the slow upload. They're probably gonna run at about this speed till i get out for christmas break. untill then, i will have almost no free time!

Extra long for my faithfull readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trisha smiled happily when she saw Alice, Jackie, and Jonny enter the room, Ericka, Jeremy, and their parents right behind them.<p>

"Hey." She said tiredly. "What's the word on Rhett?"

Jackie shook his head. "Not good. How're you holding up?"

She winced. "I still hurt, but whatever Beast gave me, it's working. I'm not burning to a cinder anymore."

Alice plopped herself on the bedside and captured Trisha's hand, casting her abilities across her friends body like a net, clamping down on the pain. She was pleased to discover that what Trisha had said was true. The poison's deadly work was being halted, and slowly but surely, Trisha was being put back together. She smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad you're on the mend." She said.

And she meant it.

She moved out of the way and went to sit in one of the chairs in a corner. She watched them, and icicles trailed their way down her spine. Everything had gone so horribly wrong…

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, this is Trisha. She's the one who told them where to look, and how to get in." said Jeremy.<p>

Mrs. Donahue sat down on Trisha's bedside. "They told us that Auger caught you sending your messages, and poisoned you as punishment. How did you manage to keep talking to the Xavier's people?"

Trisha pointed to Alice. "Alice. Her power's a pain killer. With her and Rhett working together to take the edge off, it wasn't too hard." She winced. "But the longer I went, the harder it got."

She shook her head. "The real reason most of us got out was Rhett. He boosted me up, cut the pain. He shorted the collars, and had Jonny carry us out."

"He saved my life…" murmured Jackie.

The other's nodded. They all owed so much to the young Irishman. And it was a fear in all their hearts that he would die before they had a chance to even thank him, let alone repay him for what he had done.

Mr. and Mrs. Donahue took it in, silently, and with some bemusement. Doubts began to worm their way into their hearts.

* * *

><p>"You can see him now."<p>

Detective Chelise gasped, startled by Hank's appearance. Xavier smiled and motioned Hank in.

"Detective, I would like you to meet Hank McCoy, our resident medic and genius. Hank, this is Detective Chelise. She was the one assigned to the Donahue's case when Ericka and Jeremy were kidnapped."

The detective pulled herself together and offered her hand politely. "Pleased to meet you Mr. McCoy."

Hank shook her hand warmly. "Please, everyone calls me Hank or Beast here."

Chelise frowned and cocked her head. "Beast?"

He gestured to the blue fur and animalistic physique. "For obvious reasons." He chuckled. "Just call me Hank, it's simpler."

"Hank." She repeated. He nodded.

"How's Rhett doing?" she asked, trying to get back on a more normal track.

Hank shook his head. "Still in the black. The others are already in there with him…"

* * *

><p>Ericka nearly burst into tears when she saw her big brother lying there. He was so haggard and pale.<p>

No.

She fought back the tears savagely. She had to be strong for Rhett. She'd promised.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders, and the two settled on Rhett's bedside.

Remy smiled as he watched them. It was a pity fate'd dealt them the cards she had. None of these kids deserved this, but they handled it beautifully. They were lucky to have Rhett, and Rhett was extremely lucky to have them!

* * *

><p>Out in the hall Kurt was scampering along one of the overhead pipes. He halted suddenly. Mr. Donahue was standing outside Rhett's door.<p>

"Patrick, come! For the children's sake. You know how much he means to Jeremy and Ericka!" Mrs. Donahue pleaded.

Patrick shook his head.

Mary threw up her hands frustrated. "Patrick! I swear…!"

Kurt scuttled slowly forward. "Pardon me… I did not mean to intrude."

Both looked up, startled. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight of the blue furred mutant clinging to the ceiling. Mary glared a few final daggers at Patrick, then turned and stomped back into Rhett's room.

Patrick shook his head. "I can't understand what's ailing th' woman…" he muttered.

Kurt answered, though he knew the question was rhetorical. "That is easy Herr Donahue. She is becoming frustrated with the prejudices she has been taught."

Patrick glared up at him. "I wasn't asking ye lad."

Kurt sighed. "I know Herr Donahue."

He was silent for a moment, then let go with his feet and dropped to the floor. "Herr Donahue… Before he left for the junkyard, Rhett gave me a letter. It vas for Jeremy und Ericka…But I think you should see it. Vait here."

He ported up to his room.

He had hidden the letter in one of the pipes hanging from his ceiling. It was a simple matter to retrieve it and port back downstairs.

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "That was fast…"

Kurt chuckled. He touched his temple. "Vhen I vant to go somewhere, I picture it in my mind, und I am there." He offered the letter.

Patrick took it, turning it over thoughtfully. "And why would ye be givin' this letter t' me?"

Kurt had been about to enter Rhett's room, and he now paused.

"Because, I have read it, und he said it vas to be given to _them_ in the event of his death. He left no other instruction. I think it vould interest you greatly to know vhat he thought of this vorld, und the people who live in it."

He opened the door and let himself in, leaving the bemused Patrick standing in the hall.

Patrick slowly opened the envelope, and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Inside Rhett's room, Kurt felt as though he had just jumped off a cliff.<p>

His heart was beating a million miles a minute and his stomach felt as though it had dropped out. He glanced back at the door one last time, then went to crouch by Rhett's bedside. He gently captured Rhett's hand.

_**If this does not reach him, nothing vill…**_ he thought.

He fervently offered up a silent prayer.

_**Mien Gott. I know I have asked this a thousand times before. Und I know you have heard me each und every time. I have seen your hand at work in Frau Donahue's heart. Please, take hold of Patrick's heart as vell. Let him see you lord, und in doing so, let him discover vhat a son he has in Rhett….Before it is to late….**_

* * *

><p><em><em>and now you have to live in suspense till the next chapter to find out what Rhett's letter contains. Mwa-ha-ha! Will Rhett live? Will Patrick finally come around? Is Auger finally gone for good? And who's side is Alice ON?

...we'll just have to wait and see... :)

cookies for Reveiwers!


	34. Chapter 34

And here it is ladies and germs! The Deathbed letter! DUM Dum dum! Actually, forget the DUM Dum dum !, that's not the right mood for this letter. We need some sort of soft music...like piano music or something... I don't know, Pick you favorite soft music and play it while you read this...or you could just read it in dramatic silence, it's up to you!

We all know who belongs to who by this time, and we all know what I think of our current peanut gallery (glares at the silent reader). Kudos to you people who have been faithfully vocal!

...And now, on with the show!...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Mentally steeling himself for a spew of anti-human hatred, Patrick silently scanned the letter. His jaw dropped as his quickly scanning eyes told him this was a different sort of letter entirely. He quickly returned to the top and began to slowly read his mutant son's deathbed letter…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ericka and Jeremy.<strong>

**If you're reading this, then I am chatting with Saint Peter, and Kurt has kept his promise. **

**Please, don't be sad for me. Smile, in the knowledge that I enjoyed every minute of my time with you. I could wish to live, if only to watch over you when in pain, sickness or suffering, and to protect you if I could, but it is not to be so, and I submit, you shared my last thought and prayer on this earth. **

**Please don't be discouraged that my own journey hasn't gone as well or as long as I would have liked. You must not lose your own hope. Cherish every moment with those you love at every stage of your journey, as I have done.**

**I have tried to live my life in such a way that Mother would be proud of, and so you would never be at a loss for an example to follow, should you need one. But in the end, it will be **_**you**_** who must make your own decisions. Be mindful of how those choices will affect those around you, as how you treat them, will determine how **_**they**_** will treat **_**you. **_

**Look after Mary, little lad and lassie. Be sure to help her around the house, and tell her you love her every chance you get. I know she would appreciate it very much. She's a good woman, and you're lucky to have had her for your mother. I lost my own mother when I was eight. Treasure your time with her, for she can be gone in an instant, and you are left with so much you wanted to do for her, say to her. **

**Ericka, please look after Mr. Bun for me. I know I promised you a creature of your own, and I have asked a certain somebody to see to the task in my absence. But until then, I'm afraid Mr. Bun will have to do.**

**Jeremy, please help Ericka with her homework, and reach the things on her higher shelves for her. And please help her find Angela, like we talked about. Ericka, support Jeremy in his moments of weakness. You know the moments I mean. Be the gentle reminder he needs, be it to finish his homework, or to keep a promise he would rather forget. **

**Take care of each other. Friends will pass in and out of your life, but your family should never forsake you.**

**Lead other's in this world to accept the mutants, but not to do it blindly. There are good mutants as well as bad. Auger is a prime example of that. And remember. You'll find that people will follow examples better than words. But words said at the right time can make a world of difference!**

**I save this for last as, I will freely admit, this is difficult for me to say. Forgive Father. Don't **_**try**_** to forgive. **_**Do**_** forgive. I know he has made a **_**royal**_** ass out of himself, but he is still your father. He is entitled to your respect and obedience. He means well, and does what he feels is best for his family. Even when it means making the hard decisions, like he did that night I powered up. He did what he thought was right. And if I had been a bad mutant, he would have been correct. **

**He loves you two, more than you would ever believe. And I know you love him as well. Be patient with him. He was born and raised Irish, and you and I both know how stubborn the Irishmen are! **

**Make him laugh every chance you get. He does not laugh as often as he should. Please try and break him of that habit! **

**I know it seems like I am asking a lot of you, but I would not ask it of you if I wasn't sure you two were capable of doing it. **

**All my love and prayers go with you.**

_Rhett _

* * *

><p>Patrick slowly folded the letter. His hands gripped it, as though to tear it, then he seemed to change his mind. He slipped it back into its envelope and put it into his pocket, before quietly taking a seat on a bench across the hall. He needed to sit down and rethink some things.<p>

Now seemed as good a time as any to start.

* * *

><p>So yeah, my hidden agenda progresses! Cookies made from my moms highly secret and jealously gaurded 4 chip Chocolate Chip recipe for the faithfull few who tack nice little notes to my corkboard( reveiws ).<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Ta-ta-ta-ta! (To the here comes santa clause tune in a sing song voice ) "Here come the next chapter, here comes the next chapter, right up chapter lane!"

LOL, friggin love christmas! Anyway, here's the next chapter my faithfull few, and I made it long, just for you! We all know who owns what by now, but if your just joining us and are a little confused, go back and read the first chapters, cause this wont make a lick of sense till you do!

I've decided that I'm going to try and finish writing this by Christmas day. I may not have it all uploaded by then, but I'm going to try to finish writing it by then at least!

Wish me luck!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so, Xavier managed to convince their guests to come upstairs for food and rest. The children had slept on and off throughout the day, but not so with the adults.<p>

And none had even wanted to contemplate food while Rhett's swung between life and death in surgery.

Now they agreed to go upstairs. Scott was one of the few adults who had slept, and so was assigned to watch over Rhett while the others rested.

As they made their way toward the elevators, Xavier gently patted Kurt's arm. "It was a good thing you tried to do, with Patrick. I hope it works out as you hoped." He said quietly

Kurt smiled. "Danke, Professor. I leave it in the hands of mien Gott now."

Xavier nodded. He suddenly smiled. "Watch Rahne." He said, motioning to the lithe brunette.

She was walking beside Ericka, and suddenly smiled. "Ericka, want a ride?" she asked eagerly.

Ericka grinned and nodded. "Yes!" she held out her arms to Rahne expectantly, only to frown when Rahne laughed and shook her head.

Rahne took two more steps and shifted midstride to her wolf form. She motioned Ericka to climb on with her snout. Ericka giggled and scrambled aboard.

Rahne gave a happy yip and wagged her tail, practically prancing into the elevator.

Laughter rang out as they crowded into the elevator after her. "A wolf carrying a six year old. I feel like I'm watching a Jungle Book parody!" laughed Jackie.

Rahne nipped at him teasingly and yipped in agreement.

Mary reached down and offered her hand to Rahne. Rahne sniffed at it, then wagged her tail. Mary smiled.

"I don't know what I was so afraid of…" she murmured.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet, though hearty meal. Ororo had outdone herself!<p>

After dinner, rooms were assigned and guests were guided away. The Donahue's were given one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor, and guided there by Rahne and Hank.

Alice and Detective Chelise were placed in the other two guest rooms, guided by Rogue. Chelise shook her head as they passed door after door. "This place is huge. What do you do with all these rooms?"

"Students." Rogue answered. "This is a school after all. Th' professor's nice enough t' take in stray mutants like me an give em a home an' education. He helps us learn t' control 'r gifts. He trains us. An' he gives us what we need."

Chelise frowned. "Gives you what you need? How so?"

"Y'all saw Kurt's image inducer? That's th' professor's doin'."

Chelise's jaw dropped. "He _made_ that?"

Rogue laughed. "Shucks no. He knows th' fella who made it, an' they had an agreement. As long as we don't try t' sell a patent on his gadget, Kurt get's th' use of one."

"Some guy!" Alice commented.

Rogue grinned and opened one of the doors for her. "We think so! This'll be yer room Alice." She gestured to the next door. "That'n 'ill yours detective. If y'all need anythin', mah room's that'n there at th' end a the hall."

Chelise nodded. "Thank you, Rogue….Is that your real name?"

The smile faded from Rogue's face. "No…..When ah powered up…ah put a boy in a coma fer three weeks. Ah ran away. Became th' Rogue."

She shrugged. "Seemed t' fit…. Mah real name's fer th' use a _close_ friends." She smiled sadly and gestured to the doors. "You c'n jus' call me Rogue fer now."

Chelise and Alice nodded. They understood. It was a harsh reality, but they understood.

"Good night Rogue." Alice murmured. She turned and quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Chelise sighed. "I know life is never easy for a mutant….But there _are_ good humans in this world. I hope someday you'll be able to consider me a friend."

"Ah hope so to Detective." Rogue answered.

* * *

><p>"And you will be sharing a room with me tonight. Tomorrow we will finish repairing the guest bedroom and you may have your own." Piotr said, opening the door to his room. Jackie and Jonny followed him in.<p>

"Are you sure?" asked Jackie. "Cause I can just take a couch! You don't have to…"

Piotr shook his head and cut him off. "Niet tovarich! We will not make you sleep on the couch! I have a bunk bed in my room, so I will share my room. It is that simple!"

"Mien Freund! Here is the net you asked for!" Kurt called, porting into the doorway. He laughed. "Though the idea of you using this is….well…" he laughed all the harder.

Piotr took the net bundle. "And yet I will try!" he laughed. "If it is as comfortable as you say I might keep it!"

Kurt laughed. "If you like it that much I vill show you how to make your own!" He waved cheerfully and ported away again.

Piotr chuckled and shook his head.

He closed the door and went to the bunks, unrolling the net as he went. There was a metal ring on each end with two leather strips tied to them. He quickly slipped the leather strips around the bed post and tied them off tight. The strips on the other end were secured to a sturdy hook set in a nearby wall.

"It's a hammock!" Laughed Jonny.

Piotr grinned. "Is that what you Americans call it? I have never seen one, and Kurt called it a sleeping net. It was what he used when he lived in the circus."

He gestured to the bed. "Make yourselves at home. I will use the…hammock?..tonight." he chuckled. "I have been meaning to try it anyway!"

He pointed to a dresser set against the wall. "There are nightclothes in that dresser. In the third drawer down. You are welcome to them. Though…" he grinned. "I am afraid Jonny will be hard pressed to find something in his size!"

Good nights were said, and the lights turned off. Jackie settled Jonny in the bottom bunk, then climbed up into the top. For a few minutes it was silent. Then a loud thud and a few muffled words in Russian came from Piotr's general direction.

The boys bit their lips, trying not laugh as they watched Piotr's silhouette try to climb back into the hammock, and listened to his grumbling. After a couple minutes he managed to get back into the hammock. He shoved his pillow under his head and pulled the blanket up again. Once settled, it seemed only a matter of minutes before his soft snores reached their ears.

Jackie sighed and slipped his arms behind his head, his eyes roving over the ceiling. For the first time since he had powered up, he felt…what? Secure? Protected? He smiled.

Safe. That was it. Here, in this school, he felt safe. He could rest easy knowing that he and his mutant brother were safe here, and would be protected from the outside world.

He heard a stirring in the bed below, and after a moment, Jonny climbed up into the top bunk.

"Jackie? Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"

Before Auger, Jackie would have gently refused.

But now?

Jeremy and Ericka had talked nonstop about Rhett. They had looked up to him, emulated him. He was their big brother, their role model. And they were so proud of him...

Jackie smiled when the realization dawned on him.

**I wanna be like Rhett. **

He wanted to be the kind of brother Jonny could look up to, and be proud of. He knew he hadn't been the best of brothers before all this happened. If he was being honest with himself, he admitted he wasn't even a mediocre brother. He had been downright nasty at times.

So, with the conviction to be a better brother in his heart, he smiled and patted the mattress.

"Yeah, sure. Come on over here."

* * *

><p>"Reveiw, my minions. I comand you!" LOL, you know the drill guys. And in honor of the holiday, I'm leaving assorted candy canes for reveiwers. :)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

HEY GUYS AN' GALLS! Two six page papers and a massive pastel picture later and I can FINNALY GO BACK TO MY FANFICTION AND TALK TO YOU GUYS AGAIN! Man, I really missed you guys! My Mom said I couldn't get on here again till i finished my finals projects before i could update again. (Pout face) But I have finished and have regained custody of my laptop! I friggin' love my computer, because all my friends live in it!

...Anyway (looks away, embarrassed by outburst) here's the next chapter, and I made it a long one to make up for my days of absence! R&R please! chocolate chip cookies to those who reveiw!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Patrick sighed and rolled over. He couldn't get that thrice blasted letter out of his head. It plagued his thoughts like fleas plague a dog. He rolled over again and grabbed his phone off the bedside table.<p>

Twelve fifteen.

He had barely slept a wink the entire night. After several minutes he got up and pulled on his shirt and shoes. He quietly made his way down stairs.

Now where was that blasted elevator?

It only frustrated him more, when he realized that the elevator had a voice key, and his voice wasn't recognized by the school's computer. He was about to give up, when the elevator suddenly began to move of its own accord.

It carried him down to the correct floor, and released him out into the hallway. He looked around to get his bearings then headed down the hall toward Rhett's room.

* * *

><p>In Rhett's room, it was now Kitty's turn to stand watch. She had relieved Scott around eleven thirty.<p>

She was currently curled up in one of the armchairs against the wall, quietly braiding a friendship bracelet. She smiled as she braided the bright blue, silver, and black strings. This one was for Storm. She even had a little silver charm shaped like a lightning bolt to attach to it once she got about midway through.

_**Kitty. **_Xavier's voice entered her mind. _**Mr. Donahue is on his way down to see Rhett. **_

Kitty paused and set down her friendship bracelet. _**Ok. Don't worry Professor, I'll stop him if he tries anything.**_She thought, knowing that he was listening and would hear her.

_**No. Let him be. **_Xavier answered. _**I've been monitoring his thoughts, and he has been in a state of turmoil since he spoke with Kurt. I think Kurt might have finally reached him. But there is only one way to find out. I don't want him to see you. Leave the room please. I'll keep an eye on him.**_

Kitty nodded. _**All right Professor. If that's what you want me to do.**_

She stood, grabbed her bag and hurried through the wall behind her. The room she entered was another medical room. She dropped her bag down on the bed and settled herself down in one of the arm chairs. Now all she could do was wait, and hope that things came out ok.

She sighed and started braiding the bracelet for Storm again.

"I hate waiting…" she muttered.

* * *

><p>Patrick peeked around the door. He was startled to realize Rhett was the only one in the room. Xavier had said someone would be watching over Rhett at all times.<p>

_**Seems Xavier's pet mutants don't always follow his orders after all.**_ He thought.

He slipped inside, closing the door behind him and went to stand at the foot of Rhett's bed. He shivered as he watched Rhett shift to male.

Rhett's shifts from male to female and back had slowed after he'd been injured. Shifting from one to the other took energy, and as this wound was deadlier than the last, it took longer for him to build up enough energy to do so.

At least, that was what he thought the big, blue furred mutant called 'Hank' had said. You almost needed to keep a dictionary on hand to decode what he said sometimes.

_**Look at him, Elena. **_He thought at his first wife. _**Look at our mutant son! **_

He bowed his head. _**I lost ye, and now I've lost our son 's well? Where did I go wrong? Where did I fail, that this curse should've befallen him?**_

He moved to sit on Rhett's bedside and sat staring at his son. Memories of his life in Ireland with his wife Elena, and with little Rhett came to mind and were dismissed again. He had done his best to forget all that after Rhett had powered up.

He didn't want to remember what he had lost.

He gently brushed some of the curly, blond streaked red hair out of Rhett's face.

He smiled.

No matter what he and Elena had tried, Rhett's hair had _always_ gotten in his face if they let it grow longer than an inch or two. And neither Elena or Rhett had wanted his hair that short.

He shook his head. _**No! Don't think about it!**_

Another memory came, unbidden, to his mind.

* * *

><p>It was at the cemetery, after Elena's burial. Rhett was down by the pond, out of earshot. Patrick was standing by Father McCrery.<p>

"I worry about him Father." Patrick said, looking at the American born priest. "We were all close…But th' tie 'tween him and his mother was strong as iron."

Father McCrery smiled sadly. "I wouldn't worry about the lad too much Patrick. He's as sweet an' caring a boy as you could hope for. But he's made of a sterner stuff than any but God and his angels would guess. He'll surprise us all, I think."

He put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "It's you I'm worried about Pat."

"Me!" Patrick asked, startled.

The priest nodded emphatically. "Yes you. It's a hard blow you've been dealt. And unless I'm mistaken, it's only going to get harder."

Patrick snorted tiredly and waved him off. "Ye think I don't know it?"

The priest pressed on. "God's going to test you sorely Pat. He tests us all in one way or another. And each test is harder than the last."

Patrick glared at him, but he had no answer.

"Rhett!" he called. "Come on laddy!"

Rhett trotted obediently back. "Coming Father." He answered. He smiled at the priest. "Both o ye."

The priest chuckled. "Hello Rhett."

Patrick grabbed Rhett's hand. "Time t' go laddy."

Father McCrery crouched down. "Goodbye Rhett." He said. "Look after your dad. He's gonna need all the help you can give him."

Rhett cocked his head curiously. "I'm not sure what ye mean Father, but I'll do me best." He answered.

The priest smiled and nodded. "That's all I ask." He stood and trained his eyes on Patrick. "Remember what I said Patrick Donahue…"

* * *

><p>Patrick shook his head. He'd left Ireland with Rhett not long after that, and had done his best to push Father McCrery from his thoughts. He could handle life's challenges on his own. He didn't need help from anyone else.<p>

Or so he'd thought.

Looking at his first born son lying there on the bed, almost on the brink of death…Now he wasn't so sure.

"Is this th' test ye spoke o Father?" he murmured aloud. "Is this Gods way o testin' me mettle? As he tested Abraham?"

A tear came to his eye. "Or is this somethin' I brought on meself through sheer stubbornness?" he murmured to himself, softer than before. He gently took Rhett's hand in his own. His heart breaking, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Rhett." He whispered. "Sorry for bringin' this all down on ye head."

He bowed his head and gripped his sons limp hand.

"Come back laddy. You 'n I 'ave got a lot t' talk about…."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair with a sigh. All was well. Rhett was safe. Or as safe as any mutant could be in this world.<p>

_**Now if only Rhett would wake. **_He thought.

_**I think he would be happy with the changes made in the life he left…**_

* * *

><p>(Sniffles and blows her nose) ...<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Hey fella's it's me again! Here to bring you the next chapter in what is undoubtedly turning into one of the longest fanfictions in history! I so did not mean for Torn to be _this_ long! But, you know how it is. You get writing and your brain goes "Oh wait, I wanna explore this.." or "Nope we're taking it _this_ way..." I gotta tell ya, my brain and I are about to have our fist marital fight...

So...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Mary woke early the next morning. She sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Something wasn't quite right, she thought. Just the slightest bit off.<p>

She looked round the room. Jeremy and Ericka were still there…

She pondered it for a moment, then shrugged. Chalking it up to being in a strange place, she rolled over to wake up Patrick. Her eyes widened in alarm.

Patrick was gone!

_**No…He wouldn't…**_

She hurriedly pulled her sweater and shoes on and rushed downstairs. It took her less than no time to find the elevator.

"Basement, one!" she panted once inside, remembering how Scott had done it.

For a moment nothing happened, then the doors slid shut, and the elevator glided down to the lower level. She shot out of the elevator and ran down the hall as if the devil himself were after her.

She hit the button, the door to Rhett's room slid open, and she hurried inside.

Rogue looked up from the book in her lap. She smiled, held a finger to her lips, and nodded meaningfully toward the bed.

Mary followed her gaze.

Patrick was sprawled across Rhett's bedside, fast asleep. His face had a look of such peace on it, a look she had never seen there before.

And his hand was wrapped around Rhett's.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. She tiptoed silently over to Rogue and whispered as quietly as she could. "How long has he been here?"

Rogue shrugged. " 'e's been 'ere sawin' logs since ah started mah shift. Kurt 'as on afore me, an he said Mr. Donahue came sometime durin' Kitty's shift. You'd have t' ask her when 'e got 'ere. Ah couldn't say fer sure."

Mary nodded her thanks. She padded quietly over to Patrick, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He started, then looked up at her tiredly. She smiled and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. He sighed and bowed his head, reaching up with his free hand to cover her own.

She leaned down and gave him an understanding peck on the cheek. "Good morning." She whispered. He nodded.

"I've been a fool, Mary." He whispered.

Mary grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it close. She sat down and gently cupped his face. "Now, now. You know I wasn't much better." She answered quietly.

He opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to say. "You can't change yesterday." She said gently. "All you can do is apologize, and try to do better tomorrow."

* * *

><p>A muffled thud and a slew of Russian mutterings woke Jackie. He smiled. That had happened two or three times throughout the night.<p>

He heard Piotr pull himself up off the floor, but this time, instead of climbing back into the hammock, he grabbed the alarm clock off the top of his dresser. He muttered something about a shower, picked up a drawstring bag by the door and quietly left the room.

Jackie closed his eyes and gently ruffled Jonny's hair. A shower sounded pretty good right about now, he had to admit.

Aside from the flood the X-men had used to carry Jonny, Jeremy, and Trisha out, he hadn't had a bath since before Auger kidnapped him! None of them had. They'd scrubbed themselves using some of the drinking water Auger provided, but it wasn't the same. And as the year ran on and it began to get cold, they'd reluctantly drifted away from the practice for fear of getting hypothermia.

It had been surprising to get out of the warehouse and discover that they were only just at the end of summer's coat tails! Being buried so low in the ground and, he'd later discovered, next to the water coolers and air conditioning units for the entire building had made their cell considerably colder than it should have been.

He heard laughter out in the hallway, and glanced at the clock. Six thirty. Life sure began early here at the mansion.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, glaring at the brilliant purple and gold strands. His hair had grown out considerably during his captivity. He needed to either cut it short so he was back to his normal blonde, or he needed to dye it again and trim it back to its former length.

_**Why did I even dye it that color in the first place?**_ He wondered.

It took him a few minutes of questing thought to remember that he had done it on a dare. It had won him twenty bucks. He shook his head. It all seemed like such a long time ago. A whole other life time!

_**Maybe it was. **_He thought.

He wasn't the same person he had been, and he knew he could never go back to that earlier time. Things that he had once thought so important, he now found he could care less about them! And some things he had taken for granted, he now knew to be precious.

He looked down at one of those "precious" things.

_**Precious…**_he snorted as an image of Gollum huddled over his gold ring muttering "..my precious…" over and over to himself came to mind.

_**And Mom and Dad thought I was crazy before!**_ He thought, grinning. _**They would **_**so**_** disown me if I started huddling over Jonny and calling him 'My Precious'!**_

A cynical part of his mind whispered that they still might when they found out he was a mutant. _**Jonny too.**_

He gently ruffled his brother's hair again, noting that Jonny's hair had grown long and shaggy to.

_**At least his looks good. **_He thought absently.

Jonny mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over against Jackie's chest. Jackie smiled. What would come, would come. He could face it….

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Hey yall! Looks like my goal of getting the whole story written down by Christmas might actually come into reality! Who knows, I might even get a tentative start on my next fanfiction.

Sad to say, you X-man fans will be somewhat disapointed as, per request of a close friend, my next fic will center on the Biker Mice From Mars cartoon (For those of you who've never seen it, you might want to look it up, it's a great 80's cartoon. And those of you who live overseas are lucky as a great deal of the episodes in english have been lost. Sad face).

Anyway, off on tangent. We all know who owns what now, so if anyone wants to bust my chops on a _fanfiction_ site (I did not enjoy that pm and am now thoroughly annoyed), you may now feel free to BUZZ OFF! Everyone else...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Life became infinitely better at the mansion over the next few days.<p>

Patrick seemed to warm up to the mutants. While he still treated them with caution, he seemed more willing to get to know them, and foster the beginnings of a friendship or two.

Mary helped out wherever she could, as it was not her nature to sit back idly while others did the work. She helped clean whenever she got the chance. She also helped prepare meals, trading recipes with Jean, Ororo, and Kitty.

Ericka, along with Jeremy, and Jonny, who had become quite the conniving little partners in crime, took on the job of taste testing the various goodies under construction in the kitchen and raising the spirits of everyone in the mansion.

And they were very good at that second job.

There was no person in that mansion they couldn't make smile, with the exception of Logan. He knew they were trying to make him smile, and so he steadfastly refused. All three children, though the boys especially, took this as a sort of challenge. And they strove to the utmost of their ability to crack that stony façade.

Alice, Trisha, and Jackie set out to explore the mansion and the surrounding grounds while Xavier worked with Detective Chelise to locate and notify their parents.

The Thompsons, Jackie and Jonny's parents, weren't difficult to find, as they hadn't moved very far. Auger had told them he would kill the boys if they didn't move out of the house they were living in or if they went to the police.

Until Xavier put Jackie on the phone and they heard his voice, they refused to even admit they had children, for fear of what would happen to the boys if this was Auger testing them and they failed.

"We were so scared we'd never see you again!" Jackie's mom sobbed over the phone.

"It's good to hear you son!" His father added.

They must have either put the phone on speaker or they were using different extensions of the same line, Jackie decided.

Jonny and the two Donahue children came trotting through the door.

"We're fine, I promise!" Jackie answered. He gestured and mouthed Jonny's name silently. Jonny frowned and came, confused. Jackie grinned. "Hey hold a sec, I got someone here wants to say hi."

He handed the phone to Jonny. "Mom 'an Dad." He said simply. Jonny's face lit up and he hurriedly put the phone to his ear.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he asked eagerly.

* * *

><p>They were on the phone with Jackie and Jonny's parents for over an hour and a half.<p>

Through Detective Chelise and the police department, it was arranged that Mr. and Mrs. Thompson would come to pick up their boys. Missing Person's would pick up the tab for their air fare, round trip.

They would arrive in two days.

In the meantime, Xavier assured them that he would continue to look after their children until they arrived, and yes they could always reach the boys at this number.

* * *

><p>Trisha was a little more difficult.<p>

She had been kidnapped while on vacation several years ago. Somewhere along the way, she had suffered a concussion. Her memory of life before captivity was blurry at best.

She knew what state and county she had lived in, but beyond that, there was little she could tell them. The only other thing she could provide was a house number, and the fact that her daddy was missing his leg, just below the knee.

* * *

><p>Alice on the other hand was purely impossible. She absolutely refused to tell Xavier anything about her past.<p>

All they could do was take a picture of her face, and hope that she was in a database of some kind.

* * *

><p>Through all of this, Rhett slumbered on. He didn't improve, yet neither did he grow worse. He simplyexisted, there on the edge of life.<p>

The inhabitants of the mansion ensured that he was never alone as the days passed, each taking a turn watching over their comatose friend.

But as the days flew by, and he continued to remain unconsciousness, the fear that he might never wake began to twist and coil round their hearts like a serpent.

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

Cold settled in and around his very being. An iciness so cold it burned.

Rhett writhed in the darkness of his prison. This was truly a living hell.

_**Tis my living hell.**_ He thought grimly. And what truly galled him, was that this, this nightmarish prison….was within the deepest recesses of his own mind!

For this was the secret of Auger's seemingly impossible revival's. The body went into a state of almost total shut down, keeping only the most essential functions going, if possible. It would remain this way until the damage had been repaired.

_**But where does th' mind go? **_He thought grimly. _**That'd be th' million dollar question.**_

While the body repaired itself, the mind was buried in the deepest depths of the subconscious, mired in their own personal living hell.

And this was his.

To be lost, in the dark and cold.

To suffer, with no end to his torment in sight.

But most of all, to be alone. He was so deeply buried, that not even the _professor_ could reach him!

He gasped. For a moment, he had felt a touch of warmth. He reached out into the darkness, searching for that touch of warmth in all this ice.

_**Where are ye?**_ He yelled.

Silence answered his call. He began to think perhaps he had imagined it. A despairing tear slipped from the corner of his eye, only to freeze on his cheek.

_**Wait**_…._**An what would that be?**_

He listened carefully, and a smile touched his lips .

A voice was fighting its way through the blackness.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long intro guys...But <em>seriously<em>! God preserve me from morons and/or stupid people in large groups!

Anyway, reveiw. Leaving a stockingfull of goodies of your choice for reveiwers this time!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey fella's! Yet another installment in my own Oddissey! Sorry if I insulted anyone with my outburst last chapter. I had an idiot PM me and ream me out for the use of "copyrighted characters" like the X-men. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I could've sworn that was the purpose of a fanfiction sight. So yeah, just a little miffed.

Enjoy the story! Again, sorry if I insulted...

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kitty called.<p>

She calmly opened the door, only to duck as the man on the other side went to knock on the door. The man jumped. "I'm so sorry! I…"

Kitty laughed and waved it off. "No prob! Can I help you guys with something?"

The man chewed his lip. "Uh...This is Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters right?" Kitty nodded, and that seemed to reassure him. He wrapped his arm around the woman at his side. Kitty assumed she was his wife. "Good. For a minute I thought we'd knocked on the wrong door again!"

The woman elbowed him in the ribs. "Dan. Please.." she added, addressing Kitty. "I'm Christy Thompson, and this is my husband Dan. Are Jackie and Jonny here?"

Kitty grinned. "You're the Thompsons? Come on in! The guys were out running Logan's obstacle course last I checked, I'll take you to the professor and go get them."

The Thompson's thanked her and hurriedly followed her down the hall to the professor's study. They found Xavier quietly enjoying a book. He glanced up curiously, then smiled.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. I am Professor Charles Xavier. We spoke on the phone. Welcome to my home."

He rolled out from behind his desk and shook hands with the anxious parents. "Kitty, would you please let Jackie and Jonny know their parents are here?"

Kitty took off at a fast sprint. She was careful not phase through anything while still within' eyesight of the humans. But once she _knew _they couldn't see her, she phased through everything.

Straight through walls, doors, tables, chairs, and a very disgruntled Rahne.

"Sorry Rhane!" she called behind her.

"Warn me next time!" Rahne yelled back.

Kitty ducked through another wall and out into the open air. She could see Logan standing at the end of the course.

It was in a different spot than yesterday. She course corrected and sprinted straight to him. "Logan! Jackie and Jonny's parents are here. The professor sent me to get them."

Logan grinned. "Sure. If they don't come through in another minute, mean's they got caught. Then they're all yers."

Kitty giggled and agreed to wait.

After a minute had passed, Logan glanced at his watch, motioned for Kitty to follow, and headed off down the path, dismantling his traps as he went. It didn't take the long to find the boys.

Colossus had been caught round the neck by a noose and lifted off the ground. As he had been running the course in his metallic form, there was no danger of him hanging himself.

Bobby had fallen down into a covered pit, and was currently trying to ice a set of stairs up the side of it. He was having difficulty, as the dirt wall crumbled under the weight of the stairs.

Jackie and Jonny had been swept up off their feet by a net.

Kurt had been on the edge of the net when the trap was sprung, so only his leg had been caught in it. He had wrapped his tail around the rope that was holding the suspended above the earth. While his tail held him upright, his hands were desperately trying to free his leg. He normally would have teleported out of a situation like this, but in an effort to be fair he had been forbidden to use his power while on the obstacle course.

Logan moved to cut them down, when Jonny yelled for him to wait. "I wanna try something…" He had pulled a small metal flask out of his pocket and was now unscrewing the cap. "Jackie, grab Kurt."

Jackie slid his hand up through the net and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Got him. Now what?"

Jonny grabbed his brothers hand then, holding a finger over the opening, he poured the flasks contents on the ground. To those who watched, it was a very unreal sight. One minute everyone was there in the net. In the next second, they had all changed to a liquid and slid down to merge with the water that was falling to the ground.

The water splashed on the dirt, and there were the three boys, rubbing their eyes and blinking owlishly. Jackie grinned and slapped his brother a high five.

"Way to go Jonny!" He picked up the flask Jonny still held in his hand. "How'd you come up with this?"

Jonny grinned. "I didn't. Jeremy did! I told him about how I needed water to make my power work, so he said I should carry water with me. We told Ororo our idea and she agreed. She's the one who got me this cool bottle. She said it had to be made of something strong, so it would break while we played."

Logan had cut Colossus down and was now fishing Bobby out of the pit. "Ya can 'ave th' brainstormin' session later. Thompson's are here t' get Jackie an' Jonny."

"WHAT?"

Kitty grinned and nodded. "Yep. They're waiting with the professor in his study."

* * *

><p>"So, uh…what were you reading?" Asked Mr. Thompson. He was trying to be patient, but having not seen his kids in over two months, he was understandably anxious.<p>

Xavier picked the book up out of his lap and flipped it over to view the cover. "Charles Dickens, _Cricket On the Hearth_. One of his lesser known works, but an excellent read none the less."

Mrs. Thompson smiled. "I love Dickens, but I've never heard of that one before. What's it about?"

Xavier smiled, glad to be able to distract them in some way while they waited for Kitty to return with Jackie and Jonny. "A toy maker and his daughter take in a cricket. Shortly afterwards they fall on very hard times, and the story is about how the cricket helps them back into happiness and prosperity."

She nodded. "I'll have to look that one up. It sounds like a good book."

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Xavier called.

The Thompson's looked anxiously to the door, but were disappointed to see a young woman with a shock of white in her otherwise brown hair.

"Hello Rogue. Please come in. I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, Jackie and Jonny's parents. Dan, Christy, I'd like you to meet Rogue, one of my students."

They shook hands and exchanged polite greetings. "Ah jus' came t' tell ya'll that ah finished fixin' th' guest bedrooms."

Xavier nodded. "Good. I'll let hank know that he's not to try that particular expirament again without having Cerebro put protective screens in place."

"Expirament…?" Dan asked curiously, only to be cut off by the door suddenly swinging open.

In rushed Kitty, with the guys right behind her. Kurt's image inducer allowed him to effectively hide his uniform, but Bobby and Piotr had to go change out of theirs. Logan stalked in at the tail end of the herd of kids and closed the door behind them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jonny yelled excitedly, running straight to his mother's arms. Jackie, grinning from ear to ear, was only a step or two behind him. Christy swept her youngest up into her arms and held him tight, while Dan was crushing Jackie to him in an ecstatic bear hug.

Jackie laughed. "Let me up for air Dad!"

Mr. Thompson only laughed and drew his wife and younger son close to form a laughing, crying, group hug.

Answering the professors summons, the rest of the X-men silently slipped into the room, smiling as they took in the happy sight before them. Colossus and Bobby, were the last to arrive, bringing the Donahue's with them.

The group hug broke. Christy handed Jonny over to Dan and threw her arms around Jackie. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jackie smiled and hugged his mother back. "You an' me both Mom! You an' me both."

* * *

><p>Reveiw! So far only Jeaniebird's claimed her stocking full of goodies!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Hey fella's. Super close to finishing! Got our christmas tree up, finally. Now we can't keep the cat out of it!

We all know who belongs to who. so...ENJOY! Super long chapter for y'all!

* * *

><p>Once the tumult had died down a little, Jackie and Jonny introduced Mr. and Mrs. Thompson to their new friends.<p>

"Mommy, this is Jean. And this is…" Jonny began, only to be interrupted by Christy.

"Trisha?" she asked, an incredulous look on her face.

Trisha jumped and her eyes widened. "Yeah….But how did you know? Have you and I met somewhere before?"

Christy nodded, her eyes wide. "Yeah, you look like a little girl who used to live down the street from us! Her name was Trisha Burlington." She looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Dan, you remember the Burlington's? They used to live in that big red house down at the corner? They moved out just after Jackie turned four?"

"Dan smiled and nodded. "Absolutely! Carl and I still email each other from time to time!" he frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Carl in a long time…"

Tears welled in Trisha's eyes. "I was kidnapped while we were on vacation, but I hit my head. I can't remember anything before waking up in the kidnapper's clutches. Auger baught me later...If I'm the Trisha you remember, you just helped me find _my family!"_

"I hope so Trisha. I hope so." Christy answered.

Xavier was already asking Cerebro to look into a missing little girl named Trisha Burlington.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the answer to come back.<p>

Trisha Burlington had been kidnapped several years ago while on a vacation with her parents in Wisconsin Dells. No ransom note had ever been received. Her sweater had been recovered from the river a month later, and while they had never found her body, she was presumed dead.

Her parents still lived in the exact same house in Indiana, number 114. But the most important bit of information Cerebro was able to give them, was that Carl Burlington was an army veteran who had lost his leg while overseas fourteen years ago! This was without a doubt Trisha's family!

It was decided that Detective Chelise would make the initial call, as the Burlington's would be more likely to believe a police officer.

* * *

><p>Chelise tapped her foot nervously, as she listened to the dial tone on the other end of the line. After the third ring, someone finally picked up.<p>

"Hello?" a man's voice on the other end asked.

"Carl Burlington?" Chelise asked.

"That'd be me. Who's this?"

"Mr. Burlington, I'm Detective Chelise. I'm calling to tell you that we found your daughter Trisha." Silence reigned on the other end of the line. "Mr. Burlington?"

His voice was choking up when he answered. "Where... do I go to pick up the body…?"

"Oh, no! No sir, she's alive! Trisha's alive!"

Utter disbelief colored the voice of Mr. Burlington as he answered. "After all these years…How's this possible?" his voice broke. "..Is she all right?...They didn't hurt her?"

Chelise smiled. She had been so afraid that after all these years, he wouldn't believe her. "She was rescued along with several other children a little under a week ago. Trisha suffered a concussion during her kidnapping, and has lost most of her memory. That's why it took us so long to ID you as her family. Aside from this loss of memory, she's all right."

"Thank God." Mr. Burlington whispered. " Can I…Can I hear her?"

Chelise looked up at the others. "Trisha? He wants to talk to you."

Trisha swallowed nervously and took the phone. "….Daddy?" she asked in a small voice.

"Trisha? Trisha doll is that you?" he asked.

Tears welled in Trisha's eyes. If she remembered nothing else, she would remember her father's pet name for her. But she did remember more! She remembered his voice. "Yeah Daddy, it's me!..."

* * *

><p>It was decided that the Burlington's would be on the next available flight in. As they lived closer to New York than the Thompsons did, they would arrive the next day. They would be on the plane in three hours.<p>

Trisha threw her arms around Christy. "Thank you!" she whispered. "Thank you for recognizing me…"

Christy smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome sweety…" she answered.

After the excitement and ruckus had once again died down, Mr. Thompson sighed and rose from his seat on the couch. "Much as I hate to boys, we need to leave and head back into the city and find a hotel. Our plane tickets aren't good until tomorrow."

Xavier shook his head. "Oh no, Mr. Thompson! I wouldn't hear of it. There is plenty of room here in the mansion. You and your wife are welcome to stay the night here if you wish."

While the parents accepted his invitation and thanked him for his hospitality, Jackie and Jonny shot him a grateful look. They had talked it over, and after a good deal of debate, they had decided that their parents deserved to know the truth about Jackie and Jonny's mutations.

They had also thought to have more time here at the mansion in which to talk to their parents. Mr. Thompson had _really _caught them off guard when he mentioned a hotel!

Jackie caught Jonny's eyes and nodded. There really wasn't going to be any time better than the present. Jackie slowly stood, and Jonny followed his example.

"Mom? Dad? Could we talk to you outside? Alone?"

Mr. Thompson frowned, and Mrs. Thompson quickly moved to her husband's side, concerned. Was there something they didn't understand about Xavier and his people? Some dark secret the boys had uncovered by accident?

"Sure boys. Lead the way…" Mr. Thompson murmured.

"We'll be right back Professor." Jackie said, heading for the door.

Xavier nodded. "I understand Jackie. You boys take all the time you need. I'll see to it that you're left alone."

Jonny waved as he left. "Thanks Professor." He called.

* * *

><p>"All right Jackie what's going on?" Mr. Thompson asked once they were outside. "If you'd rather we went and stayed in a hotel, we can do that."<p>

"Did someone here hurt you?" Mrs. Thompson asked. "Because if they did you don't need to be afraid of them. We'll see that none of them ever get near you again."

Jackie shook his head. "No Mom, no one's hurt us. The people here are great. We've made more than a few friends here, and they've taught us so much. No, what we need to tell you has completely to do with us."

Their parents nodded. But inside, they were both wondering what this could possibly be about.

Jackie made a face and scratched the back of his neck. "There's really no good way to tell you this…..Um…"

"Mommy, Daddy, we're mutants." Jonny butted in.

Dan and Christy's jaws dropped. Their darling boys? Mutants? No! It couldn't be true! The boys looked normal enough, with the exception of Jackie's outlandish purple gold hair. But that was nothing new, the gold roots had already been beginning to show through the last time they'd seen him.

Dan opened his mouth to deny it, and Christy was going to tell them their joke was in very bad taste, but they both stopped. The deeply serious look on their children's faces was new to them, and it gave them pause. It was with horror and astonishment that they realized Jackie and Jonny were in earnest.

"Ar…Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Thompson.

Jackie smiled wryly. "Oh yeah. We're sure." He smiled hesitantly. "Would…would you like to see?"

Jonny, oblivious to the somewhat shell shocked state of his parents, was eagerly bouncing up and down as children do when excited. "Oh _please_ say yes! We got really lucky and got some really _cool_ powers to show you!"

Christy's face softened, seeing the childish eagerness in her son's eyes. She had been afraid that this experience would leave them unable to enjoy the things other kids did. She gave Dan a look and pasted a nervous smile on her face.

"Ok…Show us what you can do!"

"Yes!" Jonny crowed. "You show 'em your power first Jackie! Then I'll show 'em mine!"

Jackie chuckled and surprised Dan and Christy by agreeing. Before the kidnapping happened Jackie would have argued with Jonny on order of performance.

Jackie surveyed the mansion's back yard and smiled. A multitude of butterflies were still taking advantage of the flowers roundabout the mansion. He pulled his lips back away from his teeth and released that loud, unearthly his.

The butterflies leapt up into the air, spiraling skyward before turning and rocketing to him. They settled on him and around him, forming a living mat that completely covered him and the ground around him, with the exception of his face and the spots where his feet rested.

He hissed and clicked and murmured to them for over a minute, then they leapt into the air again. Hovering in the air in front of the humans, the butterflies arranged themselves into various shapes at Jackie's urging. A circle, a square, a pyramid, a cone, and last but not least a heart.

He turned to face his parents, a huge smile on his face. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson nodded, thunderstruck. "What do you think?" he asked, blushing under their intense scrutiny.

"So…You talk to butterflies?" Dan Thompson asked. He had always been told that mutations were influenced by the mutant's personality. He would have hoped that his son would have a more manly talent.

"Jackie shook his head, and the butterflies dispersed. "Not exactly. I talk to bugs. Period. If it's an insect, arachnid, or any other kind of bug for that matter, I can talk to it. And I can control it somewhat."

Christy nodded thoughtfully. She had heard the mutant personality theory as well, and to her, this mutation made sense. Jackie had always been fascinated by bugs as a little boy. This was the next logical step.

Trying to be encouraging, she smiled. "It's amazing Jackie."

"Thanks Mom."

Dan was quick to concur, though he still had some qualms about it. Christy turned to Jonny. "_All right_ Jonny, your turn." She said grinning.

Jonny grinned hugely. "Follow me!" he yelled and sprinted for the pool. When they reached it, he pointed to the shallow end in front of him. "I'm gonna go from this end to the deep end in ten seconds!" he told them proudly.

Thinking that Jonny was mimicking his older brother by claiming he had super powers, the parents began to relax a little.

"So you're a fast swimmer Jonny?" Christy asked, ruffling her youngest sons hair.

Jonny shook his head. "Kind of! Watch!"

The parents watched quietly as Jonny reached down and put his hand in the water. But eyes widened, jaws dropped, and shouts of surprise escaped their mouths when they saw their son liquefy and pour into the pool. Five seconds later he broke the surface at the other end of the pool, shaking his wet hair out of his face.

"Here I come!" he yelled, waiving, then drove back into the water and merged with it once more. After several seconds a small wave of water washed up over the side of the pool and broke, leaving Jonny lying on his belly on the pavement. He propped his chin up on his hands.

"What'd you think?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um..That's really cool buddy!" Dan said, slapping a grin over his thunderstruck expression.

"Very neat Jonny!" Christy agreed.

Jackie hauled Jonny to his feet and slapped him a high five. "Great run Jonny! I think you might of beat your record!"

Jonny nodded. "You think so? I'll get Ororo to time me when everyone goes swimming tonight!"

* * *

><p>Again, stockingful of goodies of your choice to reveiwers. I don't care what you want, it's a magic stocking, it'll have whatever you want in it. Cookies, danish, candies, canoles, or friggin pizza, it'll be there! So reveiw!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

(Imitating Sloth from the Goonies) Hey you guys!

LOL, been a _long_ time since I saw that movie! And...(Looks down at puppy)..."Dang it!" every time you think you finally have them housetrained, they have to go and show you just how wrong you are!

Long chapter for you guys, my faithfull few! So you guys tootle on in and enjoy, while I go find paper towels and carpet cleaner...

* * *

><p>Logan scowled. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he glared through the frosty window at Auger's body.<p>

_**Well? **_He thought. _**Where's yer miraculous rebirth now?**_

He shook his head. Rhett had given almost everything he had to stop this prick, giving Logan the chance he needed to take Auger's head off. He curled his lip back in a feral snarl.

_**Go ahead,**_ he growled in his mind. _**Go ahead an' stay in that icebox. Cause I promise ya, if you ever try t' come out, I'll be more'n happy t' spend th' rest of my life puttin' ya back in…!**_

Auger made no comment, his dead eyes staring vacantly away at nothing…

* * *

><p>The mornings breakfast was well over and the denizens of the mansion had gathered in the living room area when the front doorbell rang. Logan, who had just walked into the kitchen for a very late breakfast after an extremely long late night, grumbled quietly and did a U-turn.<p>

"I'll get it."

He stalked through the halls to the front door, reaching it after the second sounding of the door bell. On the other side stood a tall man dressed in blue jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt.

Logan gave him the once over.

"Burlington?" he asked.

The man nodded. Logan motioned toward the running car in the driveway. "Yer in th' right place, turn th' car off, grab whoever's in it, an' c'mon inside. Yer gonna be here fer a bit."

Carl Burlington nodded. "Thank you."

Logan shrugged. "Hurry on in if ya want t' surprise her."

Mr. Burlington turned and hurried back to the car. Logan leaned back against the door frame and crossed his arms, and waited somewhat impatiently.

After all, he hadn't had breakfast yet!

* * *

><p>"Who was it Logan?" Jean asked curiously when Logan entered the living room with a plate of reheated scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with all the fixings.<p>

Logan shrugged as their new guests walked in behind him. "Ask Trisha."

Trisha's head jerked up from the chess board she had been hunkered over with the professor and her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight. She slowly set down the piece she'd been moving and slowly rose to her feet.

"Check…" she murmured.

Carl Burlington watched with his wife, frozen in place, as one of the girls in the room slowly rose from a game of chess, her eyes wide.

Tears welled in Trisha's eyes. "Mommy?" she asked in small voice. The voice of a lost child. "Daddy?"

"Trisha!" The Burlington's cried, recognizing the little girl they lost all those years ago in _this_ girl.

Trisha flung herself into her father's arms, both she and her parents crying hysterically. Carl crushed her close in a bear hug. His wife Tina was clinging to the both of them. And though they were still sketchy on the details, both parents were of the firm opinion that as long as they were reunited with their daughter, all was right with the world.

"I was so afraid…" wept Trisha. "I was so afraid I wouldn't remember enough to find you!...But I did it! I remembered! I did it!"

"Yes you did!" Tina Burlington answered. "We're so proud of you Trisha!"

"Yes we are!" Carl agreed. "We couldn't be prouder!"

Logan snorted as he walked past them. "I highly doubt that." He muttered through a mouthful of sausage.

Carl looked up curiously.

"I've got so much to tell you both!" Trisha exclaimed as Carl set her down. "And…" she trailed off as she finally noticed who stood behind her parents.

"Who are they?" she asked curiously.

Tina bit her lip and nervously glanced at Carl. "Trisha…" she slipped an arm around her ten year olds shoulders.

"Trisha, these are your little sisters."

Trisha surveyed the two little girls critically. She very vaguely remembered her parents sounding her out about how she would feel about a new baby brother or sister. Apparently the bun had already been in the oven!

The two little girls in front of her looked to be about…five or six years old. Both had her mother's pale skin, the same as she did. But unlike her, they both had her father's dark hair.

But their faces were all their own! Heart shaped faces with button noses, brilliant blue eyes, and long lashes.

Twins.

And they were adorable!

"I have sisters?"

Her parents nodded. "Amy. Chloe. This is your sister Trisha." Her mother said.

The two little girls came forward hesitantly. "We're happy to finally meet you Trisha." The one she thought was named Amy said.

The one she thought was Chloe nodded. "Mommy and Daddy told us all about you."

"Your room is still the same way you left it!" Amy added.

Trisha smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when a collective gasp rose from the people behind her. She looked up at the door, her jaw dropped, and her eyes grew wide.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Kurt speak.

"Mien Gott…"

* * *

><p>He stumbled and nearly fell, only just catching himself on a small side table.<p>

_**C'mon. **_He thought grimly as he forced his shaky legs to support him. _**C'mon! Can't quit now!**_

He could hear voices coming from up the hall, many of whom he recognized. Then all others died away, leaving only one familiar voice and two new ones.

Trisha. And two people he'd never heard before. Whoever they were, she sounded happy to see them!

He slowly made his way down the hall, toward the living area.

He could see two little girls standing just outside the living room door. Both were dressed in matching blue jean shorts, pink T-shirts, and tennis shoes.

_**Cute.**_

He made it to the doorway and put out a hand to the wall to steady himself.

_**Made it!**_

He heard gasps of astonishment and looked up. Everyone was staring at him as if they had just seen a ghost. Maybe they had! Who knew how long he'd been gone.

"Mien Gott…"

* * *

><p>Ahh-ha-ha-ha! The evil cliffhangers are back to torture and torment! This is what happens to lurkers! I apologize to my faithfull few, you don't desserve this. So there'll be something special in your stocking this Christmas. (Postage to Germany is going to be a killer, but I'll manage it!) Reveiw! Tell me what you think! Be it about the story, what was in the magical stockings I've been leaving you, or about your dear old Aunt Fanny, I wanna hear it!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Dang it. Finished the story Christmas eve, and was going to post the whole thing for you on Christmas day! But my internet is on the fritz! Will try to get the rest up as soon as I can!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rhett smiled tiredly. "Sorry t' interrupt yer gatherin'." He said.<p>

Jackie grinned. "Nah, come on in! It wouldn't be a party without ya!"

Rhett's smile widened, and he moved slowly into the room. He was a few steps from a chair when his legs buckled and gave out. Bobby quickly caught him before he could hit the floor and helped him into the chair.

"You alright Rhett?"

Rhett nodded. "Aye laddy. M' legs are jus' a lil' wobbly yet. That's all. I'll be right as rain soon enough."

The mutants were laughing for joy now. It figured that the one time they took the guard out of Rhett's room, and the Professor was distracted, Rhett would wake up! Xavier had sensed who was at the door and had called Kitty up out of the basement for the reunion, since she and Trisha were such good friends. And then he himself had been distracted by the scene playing out in front of him.

Jeremy and Ericka scrambled past Rogue and threw their arms around him. "You're alright!" Ericka sobbed happily. "You're alright!"

Rhett gathered his half siblings into his arms and held them close. "I'm alright." He agreed. "An' glad t' have ye back."

Mr. Burlington leaned down and whispered in Trisha's ear. "Trisha doll, who's this? And what's wrong with him? Why's everyone so surprised and happy to see him?"

Trisha grinned and grabbed her parents hands, dragging them over to stand in front of Rhett, who was still entangled in his siblings embrace.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Rhett. He helped us escape from Auger. Rhett, these are my parents!"

Mr. Burlington offered his hand. "I'm grateful to you. I thought my little girl was dead."

Rhett shifted Ericka to the other side of his lap and shook the proffered hand. "I played only a small part. Everyone in this room had a part 'n th' rescue. Even young Jonny had a hand in all o this…" he trailed off as he shifted to female.

Mr. Burlington's eyes widened and he quickly dropped Rhett's slender hand. "What….?"

Mrs. Burlington shrank back from him, and the Thompson's gasped. They were less surprised than the Burlington's, but it was still a shock to see Rhett suddenly shift from male to female.

"I'd be a mutant ser." Rhett said quietly. "Ye needn't fear me, but if th' constant shiftin' I'm forced t' do unsettles ye, I'd understand. I can leave if it makes ye uncomfortable."

Silence reigned in that large room, the only sound being that of birds outside the sunny windows. After several minutes, the twins slowly pushed their way through. They stood looking at him curiously for a minute or two.

"Does it hurt?" One asked.

"When you change." The other clarified.

Rhett shook his head. "No little lass. It feels like…Like someone dumped a bucket o warm water over me head. And when I fight th' change, it feels like m' body 's slowly icin' over. I can't fight it for long."

"One of our best friends is a mutant." Amy confided.

"We're not afraid of you." Chloe added.

Mr. Burlington gently placed his arm around his wife, Tina. "Amy and Chloe are the best judges of character I've ever met." he said slowly. "And they've never steered me wrong. If they don't think there's anything to be worried about…Then I'll trust 'em."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rhett. <strong>_Xavier called, silently with his mind. _**Rhett, can you hear me?**_

Rhett glanced up. After a moment, his eyes met those of the professor from across the room, over the heads of the children and other mutants. _**Aye professor. I can hear ye. What is it?**_

Xavier quietly steepled his fingers. _**You survived. How did Auger do it?**_

Rhett managed to keep his face impassive as he interacted with the others, but there was an undertone of fear and worry in his mental voice. _**Auger's back?**_

_**No, no. **_Xavier shook his head imperceptibly. _**Auger still lies downstairs in the cooler. I was speaking in past tense. It has been a prime concern, that he would wake somehow. **_

_**No. **_Rhett answered grimly.

_**No. Tis unlikely Auger'd come back t' th' land o th' livin'. Long as 'is head isn't attached t' his body, he can't come back. If ye want t' make doubly sure o that, put 'is head in a plastic bag or box. Once his body is allowed t' rott away, he'll be well an' truly dead. All that'll be left o him, is his bones an' the power copy o his, I'm carryin'. **_

Xavier nodded. _**Thank you. I will see that Auger is properly interred. **_He was silent for some time.

_**Rhett?**_

Rhett looked up from Ericka, who was playing with the twins on the floor at his feet. _**Yes?**_

_**I'm glad to see you alive and well. You've been asleep for some time. You'll find that some things have changed.**_ He smiled.

_**I think you will be surprised and delighted with the changes you're about to discover…**_

* * *

><p>Rhett sighed and leaned his head back, letting the breeze fan his face. It felt good to be outside again. He smiled up at the stars. It was good to be free. To rest easy knowing that, for tonight at any rate, his family and friends were safe.<p>

It had been hard to say goodbye to Jackie and Jonny that afternoon. Harder than he would have thought possible. He hadn't known them for long! And yet…they had been through so much together!

Fear forms bonds stronger than steel. And it solidified much quicker.

He winced as one of his half healed wounds twinged. Ah well. His body would heal soon enough, given the time and rest needed to do so. A footstep behind him alerted him to another's presence.

"Good evenin' to ye." He said, letting his eyes drift closed as the breeze gently played across his face.

"Hello Rhett."

Rhett's eyes snapped open and his head whipped round. Patrick shuffled nervously and bowed his head, embarrassed and ashamed by the look of fear he saw in Rhett's eyes, though Rhett was very good at hiding it.

"Could we talk laddy?" he asked.

Rhett blinked surprised. "…Sure…" He slid over on the bench, making room for his father. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Patrick sat down beside his son. For a moment, silence reigned. "Rhett…" He looked up and paused when he saw Rhett shift to female. After a moment, he mastered himself and continued. "Rhett…I wanted to..apologize."

He winced away from the disbelieving look on Rhett's face.

"I know I've made an ass out o me self since Elena died. I know. I done a royal job o it to!" He bowed his head. "And I know I've made ye life a livin' hell ever since ye powered up." A tear slipped from the corner of his closed eyes. "An' I jus' wanted t' say that I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everythin'…" he broke down into quiet sobs.

Rhett stared at his father with wide eyes. He had only ever seen his father cry once.

At Elena's deathbed.

Could it be possible? Could it be that someone or something had finally reached his father's heart?

_**Th' Professor said things would be different. But how c'n I be sure this isn't a trick…?**_

After a moment, he shook his head. It didn't matter. Even if this was an act, he could not, in good conscience, turn his father away. And besides, he had promised Father McCrery, all those years ago…

He gently slipped his arm around his father's shoulders.

"How could you ever forgive me?" Patrick wept.

Rhett clasped his father's hand in his own and squeezed it firmly, reassuring. "Apology accepted." He whispered.

* * *

><p>You know the drill, my faithfull few! Respond accordingly<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Sneaking another one up by mooching off my Dads internet...Naughty naughty! I know. If you don't tell I won't. :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the following morning that Rhett finally managed to corner Alice.<p>

He found her out by a small koi pond. Out behind the mansion, beneath the tree's. She didn't even hear him coming, so absorbed was she in her thoughts.

He quietly watched her for a while, sitting on the grass as she trailed her fingers through the water. She smiled as the Koi came up to nibble at her fingers, searching for food.

After a while, he hobbled gingerly forward and settled down beside her. He saw her tense out of the corner of his eye.

"Peaceful out here, isn't it?" He shivered as the familiar warmth washed over him, contrasting with the morning's cool mist. He glanced down at his hands.

He was so used to the changes by now, he sometimes had trouble remembering whether he was in female form or male.

And he'd found that his form affected the way people took what he had to say.

The hands he was gazing at were slender, delicate. Female form then. He looked to Alice.

"So…" she bowed her head. "Are you going to turn me in?"

He looked at her in surprise. "An' what would I be doin' that for?"

She stared at him, startled and confused. "Don't you remember?" she shook her head. "All those bad things I did…_I_ was Auger's stinking little spy! _I_ was the one who told him about Jackie's bugs spying on him! I was the one who _brained_ you over the head with a friggin' two by four for crying out loud!"

She turned to face him. "I almost got you all! And you ask me why you should turn me in?"

Rhett sighed and pulled some Koi fish food pellets out of his pocket. He split the handful with her and began quietly feeding the fish.

"Alice." He said. "Ye've told me why I should turn ye in. Now let's discuss why I shouldn't."

She shook her head, and a tear slipped from her eye as she hand fed the fish. "I can't think of any!... What good've I done any of you?"

Rhett smiled. "I can think o a thing or two…" he answered, as he let the fish suck the pellets right off his hand. "Ye killed Trisha's pain, so she could continue t' function. Ye let me make a copy o ye power, so's to help Trisha even more. An' Ericka tells me ye tried t' help her out from under th' wreckage."

"But I'm still Auger's _daughter_!" she sobbed.

Rhett reached out and gently cupped her chin, lifting her face and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Crock o bull." He answered matter of factly.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Auger's no more ye father than I am." He answered, dropping his hand. "While I was in 'is head, makin' a copy o his power, I accidentally took in a good portion o his memories."

He shook his head, shifting to male. "I didn't realize it at th' time. Th' birth certificate he showed ye was real enough. But th' driver's license he showed ye t' prove who he was? Fake as fool's gold. 'is real name was Corbin August, not Ferric Jordan."

She shook her head in shock and disbelief. "Then…where's my real dad?"

Rhett sighed and looked away. "Auger killed him lass….I'm sorry."

Alice bowed her head. The tough girl exterior she tried to maintain broke, leaving only an eleven year old girl behind. A little girl who would never know her father.

She quietly broke down into tears.

Rhett gently held her, offering what comfort he could. While he could never know exactly what she was feeling, through the loss of his mother, he could sympathize. And he could offer up what little comfort he could now, in her time of need.

When she had finished, she sat back and starred at the pool.

"So. What am I supposed t' do now?" she asked at length.

"Well lass." Rhett answered after some thought, shifting to female again. "If ye don't want t' tell th' other's o Augur's trickery, I would understand. In th' end, what ye tell them is up t' you. But ye do need t' tell Xavier where ye family is. I'm sure he'd let ye stay if ye wanted, but it isn't fair t' do this t' him."

She nodded. "I used to live in the Wayside orphanage in Florida. That's where Auger found me." She bowed her head. "I guess I've put off going as long as I can."

Seeing Rhett open his mouth to comment, she cut him off. "I know Xavier would let me stay. A part of me really wants to! But an even bigger part of me wants to find a _family!_ I want to belong to someone! I'm sick of bein' alone…"

Rhett nodded. "I'm sure Detective Chelise'd be more'n willin' t' help ye find one." He said.

He stood and offered his hand. "C'mon. Breakfast'll be ready soon." He said grinning. "I don't know about ye, but I'm starvin'! We'll hunt down th' detective afterwords. Alright?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and they set off toward the mansion.

"Sounds good to me!..."

* * *

><p>Reveiw! I got one, maybe two more chapter's for you guys, and then this story is done! Tell me what'cha think!<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Greeting's my lovelies! I appologize for my tardiness in postings! My shoddy equipment is dwarfed only by my lack of tech saviness! both of which are to blame for my lack of recent postings. That's not an excuse. That's an explanation. I don't do excuses.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"So that's th' whole story." Alice bowed her head. "I'm sorry for what I did. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I wish Jackie and Jonny were here so I could apologize to them to."<p>

Rhett patted her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After breakfast, Alice had gathered them all in the living room and insisted on coming clean.

About everything.

Auger had come to the orphanage, pretending to be Alice's long lost father. He had the birth certificate, the driver's license, everything he needed to take her. For the first week or so, things had been great. Better than great, they'd been excellent!

Alice had been living her dream!

But eventually, Auger's true colors had begun to show through. One night, she'd walked in on Auger haggling over the price of a small boy with another man. The man had offered to buy her to, and that had scared her out of her wits. Auger had refused. Eventually they had settled on a price, and the man had forked over the money and left with the little boy.

Auger promised to change.

He'd quit the life for her! He promised! But he had to pull off one more job. One that would set them up for life! If she'd help him do that, then he promised he'd never go back to that life of crime.

And she'd believed him.

The story was, that a very rich anonymous buyer would pay triple the normal acquisition fee if mutants with abilities in certain categories were brought in. Auger had free rein in the choosing of the children.

With the exception of one. The buyer had apparently seen this one while passing through a small town in Illinois, and he wanted him. That was how Auger's obsession with Rhett had been explained away.

And she needn't worry. The buyer might think he was anonymous, but Auger knew who he was, and he knew that the buyer would treat the _commodities_ fairly. They weren't going to some abusive master!

She had never been one of the _commodities_, but instead had been placed in the holding cell with the other's to be his dirty little spy and keep them from escaping. She was to openly treat him with venom and hate, and to do everything in her power to get the others to trust her. And she had done it.

She had applied herself to perfection.

But her trust in him had begun to waver as the weeks went by. She saw the sadistic pleasure he took in other's pain, even her own, and it unnerved her. Then he had poisoned Trisha.

But he'd flashed the 'safe' signal to her before leaving the cell! He couldn't have meant to kill her! Maybe he'd administered to strong a dose in his haste? Or perhaps he planned to come back just before time ran out and give her the antidote? It was this self doubt that had led her to beam Rhett over the head with a two-by-four.

It had therefore been a complete shock for her when Auger had put a gun to her head!

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." She said, staring resolutely at her shoes. "I just wanted you to know what I did….and why. I just wanted you to understand…."

The silence of the wood paneled room was stifling. It settled down round them, weighing on their heads and shoulders like anvils.

It was Trisha, who finally broke the silence. "I can't agree with what you did." She said grimly, her words hitting Alice like hammer blows. "But I can understand why you did it. If our places were switched, I probably would've done the same thing… Apology accepted."

She came and gave Alice a hug. "And whether you're asking for it or not, I forgive you."

Alice hugged her back, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you…."

* * *

><p>Review! Comment! Flame, I don't realy care! I am going through Withdrawls!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

And here is another chapter! It irks me to no end that I had this finished by Christmas and you guys are only just now getting it! It's vexing I tell you! VEXING! There's one more chapter up and coming, and if all goes well, you'll have it tonight, or tomorrow!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was nearing noon when the Burlington's and the Donahue's got ready to leave. Once the cars were loaded, they all gathered on the front steps of the mansion to say goodbye.<p>

"So what are you going to do now?" Trisha asked Alice.

Alice smiled sadly. "Probably go back to Wayside. Try and find myself a family instead of some criminal psycho!"

Trisha bit her lip nervously. "Alice…Mommy and Daddy and Amy and Chloe and I…well, we talked it over and…If you want, you can come and live with us."

Alice jaw dropped.

"The house isn't very big, but we could put a bunk bed in my room….?" Trisha said hurriedly, then trailed off. "What d'you think?"

Alice looked from Trisha to her family and back, amazed and delighted. "You'd really have me?" she asked disbelievingly. "You'd take me into your home, to be part of your family?"

"If you want to." Tina answered, smiling.

Alice threw her arms around Trisha. "Yes! Oh yes! Of course I will!"

Trisha laughed and hugged her tight. "Looks like I've got yet another new sister!" she laughed.

Chelise smiled at Carl and Tina. "That's very brave of the two of you. Are you sure you can manage four girls under one roof?"

Tina laughed. "Don't you worry Detective, I'll show Carl the ropes when it comes to dealing with a pack of girls! We'll be alright."

Chelise nodded. "Ok. I'll do everything I can to help make the adoption process easier on all of you. But for today, just go home, unpack, and take it easy." She grinned. "You're going to have enough troubles enrolling the girls in school!"

Carl groaned. "Bite your tongue! I can't believe the amount of paperwork that goes into the twins enrollment!"

Chelise chuckled. "Believe me, the stack of paperwork only gets bigger when you're dealing with kidnap victims!"

Alice had to transfer her suitcase from the detectives car to the Burlington's car, after heartfelt goodbyes to Xavier, his student's, and the Donahues. Alice climbed into the car with her newfound family, and they quietly drove away, Chelise following in her own car.

* * *

><p>After they had gone, Patrick turned to his own family. "Come children. It's time we were on our way to."<p>

Jeremy and Ericka obediently bid their new friends goodbye, while Mary hugged some of the girls and Patrick shook Xavier's hand.

"Thank ye lad." Patrick said when he got to Kurt. "Ye truly opened me eyes."

Kurt chuckled. "You are velcome, Herr Donahue."

Patrick nodded and went to where Mary and the kids were waiting on the marbles steps. He frowned and looked back.

"Rhett? What's eatin' ye lad? Come along! It's time for us t' go!"

Rhett sighed and bowed his head. "No father, tis time for _ye_ t' go…"

Patrick's frowned deepened and he came back. "What nonsense'd ye be talkin' now?" he asked. "Ye're comin' home with us, where ye belong!"

Rhett shook his head and met his father's eyes. "Ye know that ain't gonna happen, Father. True, tis where my family an' my home of many years lies. But tis also th' home of painful memories and people who want me dead."

Patrick shook his head, trying to deny what he was hearing. He'd just got Rhett back! He couldn't lose him again!

But Rhett continued on.

"The people o Garsdale aren't yet ready for th' likes o me. I'm t' different, t' strange for them t' understand. They'd persecute ye, black ball ye for acceptin' an protectin' me. Jeremy tells me a bunch o boys chase him an' Ericka home from school most days. It would only get worse if I came home with ye."

He put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Here, I can use th' gift God's given me t' help other's. I can learn t' control it." He shifted quietly to female. "I'm accepted here father." He said gently. "I'm _needed_ here. And ye're needed back in _Garsdale_."

Mary and the children had come closer during the talk, and they were openly crying. Mary twined her arm with her husband's, and he in turn held her close.

"Patrick….you know he's right."

Patrick sighed and nodded. "I know. Much as it galls me t' admit it. I know. An' I wouldn't expect no less o him, than t' do what's right. Lord knows I've been havin' a hard time o it o late."

He squared his shoulders and offered his hand to Rhett. "Ye've grown int' a fine man me lad. An' I'm proud o ye. Don't ye ever forget that, or let anyone tell ye different!"

Rhett shook the proffered hand. "Thank ye Father…"

He hugged his parents, then turned his attention to Jeremy and Ericka.

He crouched down to their eye level and cupped their faces in his hands, gently wiping the tears from their eyes with his thumbs.

"Here now…" he said with a gentle laugh. "What're all these tears for? I'm neither dead nor dyin'! We'll see each other again!"

"But when?" Ericka asked.

Jeremy was apparently trying to put a brave face on it. "Will you still write us? And we can call you on the phone?" he asked, trying to push back his own tears.

"O course I'll write ye! Wild horses couldn't keep me from th' pen an' paper!" He grinned and shifted to male. "As t' th' phone callin' ye don't have to wait till Mother an' Father are out o th' house anymore. Ye can call whenever ye need me, an' someone here at th' mansion will let me know ye're on th' line."

His grin suddenly widened. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. "Kurt, would ye be kind enough to grab th' lil package out o the front hall?"

Kurt grinned and was gone. He was back an instant later, his image inducer off and holding something behind his back.

Rhett grinned and motioned to Ericka. "Go ahead lad. Ye had a hand in this after all!"

Kurt grinned at Ericka. "Pick one."

Ericka scrutinized him carefully for several minutes.

"I'd pick the right hand." Jeremy whispered.

Finally she pointed. But instead of pointing at a hand she pointed at his stomach. "Your tail!" she said triumphantly.

Kurt laughed and brought his tail round. "I think Ericka know's me to vell Rhett!" he laughed.

Dangling in a coil of his tail was a patchwork pony.

It had been stitched together from several different kinds, thicknesses, and colors of fabric. A floral pattern covered its rump, while the long back was a strip of deep blue velvet. Brocade made up one side of it's neck, while the other side was blue cotton cloth with stars on it. Small strips of white satin made up the majority of the little ponies head, and small black beads served as eyes. Two small scraps of red fabric had been folded and sown on to serve as ears.

But Ericka's favorite part was the ponies mane and tail!

Warm, reddish brown hair had been firmly sown into the seam along the crest of the pony's neck and forehead. Pale cream hair had been sown into the seam on the ponies rump to create the tail.

She looked up at the two mutants with shining eyes.

Rhett grinned. "I almost had it finished, but I couldn't think o what t' do for the mane an' tail. Kurt knew someone who kept horses, an' he knew how t' attach th' hair so it wouldn't come out….Do ye like it?"

Ericka through her arms around Rhett and hugged him as tightly as her little arms could. "It's perfect, Rhett! He's perfect!"

Once she'd finished with Rhett, Kurt got the same treatment. "Thank you!"

Kurt laughed. "You are most velcome little fraulien!"

"What are you going to name him Ericka?" Asked Jeremy.

Ericka frowned and looked at the pony thoughtfully. "I don't know….But I want it to be perfect! Just like him!"

Jeremy grinned. "He and Feylad should have fun together!" he laughed, mentioning the wolf Rhett had made for him when he was four.

Rhett laughed. "That they would!" he agreed and shifted to female again. He gently hugged them once more, then stood. "Ye're flight leaves in an hour." He said sadly. "Ye don't want t' miss it."

He watched as his family climbed into their rental car, and slowly drove away.

It was almost picture perfect he thought.

He was standing there on the stairs, watching them go. The two children were in the backseat with their dolls clutched tightly in their arms, staring back at him over the luggage.

Autumn was here, and the leaves were just beginning to turn. Some were already on the ground.

As the car neared the ornate front gate, a breeze kicked up, pushing some of the bright orange leaves from their moorings and sending them drifting down to play across and around the car.

Then the gate swung slowly open, the car paused as Patrick checked for traffic, it slowly turned left, and was gone.

The mutants slowly turned and made their way back into the mansion, but Rhett remained where he was, staring after his family. Kurt gave his friends shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Come mien freund. Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>So, be honest, who wants to adopt this little chap?<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Hello my darlings! Here I am yet again with a new chapter for you folks! By now everyone knows who belongs to who, so I'm not gonna bother posting the disclaimer that no one reads and everyone skips over. It is totally pointless! LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Rhett<strong>

**You said we could write you. So I'm gonna write. Jeremy helped me with my spelling a little. And he says he helped me with something called punctuation. But I don't know what that is so I don't think it counts. **

**We really miss you here. Even Daddy. He took down the big picture of me and Jeremy and put the big picture of our family back up on the wall in the living room. He said it was only right and let the neighbors think what they want. I don't get it. Don't they think what they want anyway? We can't stop them from thinking it, or change their thoughts. Can we? **

**Mommy and Daddy were watching when we came home from school, and they saw who was chasing us. They made a lot of phone calls that night, and they sounded angry. But we got a lot of letters from the mean bullies who chased us saying they were sorry.**

**Now Mommy takes us to the bus stop, and Daddy comes and gets us when we come home from school. When I asked why Daddy said just in case. **

**I finally found a name for my horse! His name is Fairy Dancer! I named him that because he's a friend of the fairies. He told me so. And he likes to go to their parties and dance with them. They feed him lots and lots of apples and he came home all fat. He had a stomach ache and I had to be his nurse. The medicine turned his nose yellow. Mommy changed it back to white, but she said human medicine isn't for horsies. **

**Mommy is calling. She says it's time for supper so I have to go wash my hands. I love you very much. Jeremy says he loves you even more. I think he is lying because I love you more. Who do you think loves you more? Maybe we should ask Mommy or Daddy. Mommy says to hurry up and finish because dinners getting cold. She says to tell you she loves you to. We all miss you! **

**Love Ericka XOXOXOXOXOX**

**See? I love you more. No one else sent hugs and kisses!**

Rhett smiled.

It seemed that things were alright back home. It had been a week since he had watched that car pull out of the driveway of the mansion. It already felt like a month.

He smiled, already thinking of what he should say in answer to the "Who loves you more?" question. Sometimes being the oldest was a dangerous thing to be. Because one wrong answer, one careless word, could set off a whole new chain of problems!

"Rhett! Vhere are you? Ve vill be late for supper."

Kurt entered Rhett's room and stopped when he saw the piece of creased and crinkled paper in Rhett's hands.

Rhett smiled and stood. "Tis alright Kurt. I'd just finished."

He slipped the letter into his pocket and the two friends trotted down the hall to Piotr's room. Piotr was already outside his door, waiting for them.

"It is about time tovarich! I was beginning to think you were never coming."

Rhett laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "What? An' leave a little lad such as ye self t' pine away from hunger? We wouldn't do that to ye laddy, would we Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "No, ve vouldn't dream of it!"

They made their way down the hall, bantering back and forth most of the way. They were at the foot of the stairs when Kurt remembered the letter.

"So? Vhat did the letter say?" he asked.

Rhett laughed and pulled out the letter, reading it aloud as they walked downstairs. It only made them laugh all the more when he got to the medicine part, and explained that her idea of medicine was a cup of juice, apple more often than not, with a heaping load of sugar in it.

Mary must have had a devil of a time getting the stain out if Ericka hadn't taken Fairy Dancer to her right away!

"And how are you going to answer her question? About who loves you more?" asked Piotr as they entered the dining room and took their seat with the others.

"Lord if I know!" Rhett answered. "I'm still not sure how t' tell her what punctuation is!" he shook his head and passed the Texas potatoes dish to his left. "I'll let ye know what I come up with!" He waited respectfully for Kurt to finish his prayer of thanks for the food, then handed the potatoes to him.

After the meal, it was announced that all students needed to put shoes and uniforms on.

They would be running the obstacle course in the dark tonight! And they had exactly ten minutes to get ready and get out to the beginning of the course.

Rhett grinned. "Kurt, would ye give me a lift?"

Kurt nodded and clasped Rhett's hand. The familiar puff of blue smoke leapt up around them, along with the stench of brimstone. They were back in Rhett's room within' seconds. Kurt let go and ported away again, promising to come back for Rhett after he changed.

Rhett hurried over to his closet and pulled out his new uniform. He paused for a moment, gazing quietly at it. Tonight would be the first time he ever wore it.

He had yet to design his own costume, and so for now, he had to settle with the black practice costume. He fingered the x-men's logo emblazoned on the shoulder. Then he smiled.

_**Well don't jus' stand there gawkin' laddy! Put it on!**_

* * *

><p>When Kurt came back, Rhett was ready and waiting. Kurt quickly ported Rhett out to the obstacle course, then ported back inside to get Piotr. He was back a moment later with Piotr.<p>

They had done it with two minutes to spare!

Once everyone was assembled, the rules for the nights run were given out. Tonight, they were deep in enemy territory, and the slightest misstep could get them caught or killed.

The Mutants groaned.

Translation: Logan had been especially clever and devilish in the hiding and placement of his traps. They_ so_ weren't going to last five minutes on the course tonight!

"Tonight," Hank continued. "we will be focusing on teamwork. The obstacles set for tonight each need at least two people to overcome them, so I would suggest you buddy up in groups of three or four. That way, if one of you gets caught, you still have someone to help you with the next obstacle."

"We'll also be hammerin' anonymity." Logan added. "You kids keep screwin' up an callin' each other by your real names. It's code names only tonight!"

Hank nodded. "Please select your teams and inform me of your choices. Whoever makes it through the course tonight, may opt out of the course tomorrow."

Teams were hurriedly chosen and written down. They were all gathered at the starting line, when Piotr thought of something.

"Wait! What do we call Rhett?"

All eyes focused on Rhett. "You thought of a name fer yourself kid?" Logan asked.

Rhett was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Ye can call me Cross Talk."

* * *

><p>Oh...My...God...I can't beleive it's over! I am going to miss you guys so much! Seriously, this is the end, and I'm losing all of you awsome people! What will I do without you? Especially those awsome people I lovingly refer to as my "Faithfull Few". You people I will miss most of all!<p>

I've already got the start for my next fanfic up and posted. Sorry in advance for you people who check it out hoping for more x-men. You will be sadly dissapointed. (singing starts up in the background) "Well I've got two lover's, and I aint ashamed. two lover's and I love them both the same..."

There will be more x-men! Just not right now.

So untill then...KEEP ON WRITING!


End file.
